


Harry Potter Kinktober 2018

by hiso_06



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Desk Sex, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Mirror Sex, Phone Sex, Pole Dancing, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing, Tied-Up Cedric, Voyeurism, nose bleed because characters are hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 48,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiso_06/pseuds/hiso_06
Summary: All the ships that are tagged with different kinks attached to them.





	1. Day 1: First Time (Neville/Harry)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty tamed, but everything will get graphic later. I'll try to post around 4pm.

 

Harry watched everyone rejoice in the fact that Voldemort was finally gone after all these years. Although Harry wanted to feel the same, his heart was just not in the moment. He was drained completely so when people did come up to him he tried his best to talk, but in the end he’d always end the conversation. Thankfully Luna had came up at one point, after having a conversation with Ginny, and distracted everyone in order for Harry to leave the Great Hall.

He knew there were some things he had to take care of, but at the moment he just wanted to walk. All his life he had spent dealing with either Voldemort right in front of him or the constant threat of whether or not he’d return. Now that it was all over, Harry wanted to take the longest nap to ever exist. Then again he didn’t want it to be a nap since he’d have to wake up at some point. He just wanted to sleep for the rest of his life. A sigh left his lips as he sat on the ledge on one of the windows that overlooked the grounds of the castle.

Everything was pretty destroyed due to the battle, but Harry didn’t want to think of it. Mostly because he didn’t want to think of the deaths that occurred due to the battle. A shiver went through his body as he shut his eyes and tried to get the images out of his head.

“Oh, Harry.” Harry’s eyes snapped open as he looked back to see Neville. He couldn’t tell what scars were from the battle or from his adventures throughout this year of Hogwarts.

“Hi Neville.” Harry then said turning so he rested against the side of the window.

“Didn’t think anyone was up here.”

“Had to get away from it all.”

“Me too. Apparently killing a snake makes me a hero.”

“Well you did turn the tide a bit there. Wasn’t just a plain snake.” Neville sighed walking over and leaning against the wall.

“But you did a lot to Harry. You’ve always been doing a lot leading up this, even missing a year of school to make sure he wouldn’t be at his strongest.”

“Still Neville if there was more of an option for choices I wouldn’t have done any of it. I can’t even think of what a normal year of Hogwarts would even be like. I’m not the hero type.”

“There is a whole list of things that would be against that statement.”

“I know. Doesn’t mean I like it though.” Neville frowned slightly before moving so he was now slightly sitting on the ledge to the window. Harry moved his feet back to give him more room till his knees were pressed against his chest.

“What’re you going to do now?” Neville asked while looking down at his hands.

“I don’t know. Logically it would be to finish up school, but I just want a break from it all. At least more than a month of not dealing with all of this. Or more than that.”

“That doesn’t seem ridiculous. If we were getting technical you need about a 7 year break.” Harry laughed softly which had him trying to remember when he last laughed.

“That’d be something. What are you going to do? Hero?” Neville now laughed softly making Harry smile.

“Well I’m planning to be a teacher.”

“Herbology?”

“Is it that obvious?” Harry shrugged slightly while Neville rubbed his thighs.

“Yeah it is. It’s good though, I know you’ll be a good teacher.”

“Thank you Harry.”

“No problem.”

The two sat in silence listening to the slight breeze. Neville’s eyes drifted over to Harry and he couldn’t help but feel something for him. He thought Harry was an amazing person and that thought grew more when the DA was formed. That entire year had been a turning point for Neville, especially when it came to how he really saw Harry. Instead of just Harry he became someone Neville looked at in more than a friend way. He knew it would never happen though no matter how much he day dreamed about it.

Little did he know Harry felt the same way. There was a reason he wasn’t exactly near Ginny at the moment. The two of them had agreed that it wouldn’t work out between them, but Neville didn’t know that. He assumed Harry would have a break but when he was better Ginny and him would get back together. However he did not expect Harry to reach over and take his hand into his.

“Harry?” Neville questioned feeling his face heat up thinking that Harry would let go, but he wasn’t even attempting.

“Neville.” There was no room between them now as Harry slyly scooted closer till he was pressed against Neville’s side.

“What’re you doing?”

“I don’t know.” Before another word could be spoken Harry leaned in and pressed his lips against Neville’s.

Everything ceased as Harry kissed Neville who was in a state of shock. He thought he should feel bad even thinking about kissing Harry back, but before he knew it he was leaning into Harry more and kissing him back. There was a mutual sigh of relief as the two of them kissed each other. Neville’s hands went to Harry’s cheek as he held him still to really kiss him. He didn’t want to seem like he was a bad kisser. Harry on the other hand wasn’t thinking about how good Neville kissed but instead the fact that their lips felt good together.

“Whoa.” Neville breathed out once they finally pulled away. He noticed how Harry looked the most vulnerable that he’s ever seen him in his life.

“Is this bad?” Harry questioned as confusion went through his body.

“I don’t see it like that.”

“I don’t either.” The two were silent as slowly they were gripping each others hands. “Come with me.”

Neville followed as Harry stood up and started pulling him through the halls. All the paintings were empty due to everyone being towards the bottom of the castle. Soon Harry and Neville reached the Gryffindor tower and the painting was open, that Fat Lady nowhere to be seen. Harry made Neville go through the painting first before shutting it behind them since he knew no one would be able to get in otherwise. At that point Neville took over and pulled Harry with him up the stairs to the rooms. They reached the top of the tower before Neville finally opened the door and led Harry into their room. The only beds that had been lived in were of course Neville’s and Seamus’s. The other three were empty, expecting Dean, Harry and Ron.

“I’ve almost forgotten what it was like to be here.” Harry said softly as Neville sat on his bed.

“I missed seeing you here.” Neville admitted making Harry sit down right next to him.

“Well I’m here now.”

“Yes you are.” He gripped Harry’s hand and pulled him down so they were lying on the bed.

Neville slightly got on top of Harry, kissing him to his heart’s content. Both of them were nervous as their hands started slowly travelling up and down the other’s body. The touches were tentative as if asking of this was really ok. Slowly the nervousness slipped away as Harry’s shirt was being pushed up till it slipped down to the floor. Harry undid the buttons on Neville’s shirt till they were all undone and Neville was shirtless also.

The heat started to build up as they maneuvered around so Harry’s head rested against the pillows while Neville straddled him. Their pants joined their shirts on the floor as now they were only left in their boxers. Harry’s eyes were travelling up and down Neville’s body, especially the bulge that resided in his boxers. Neville did the same, thinking of how pale but curvy Harry’s body was. His hands were skimming down the other till he reached his boxers and tugged them down.

“You’re beautiful.” Neville whispered making Harry’s face heat up.

“Really?”

“Yes. Are you sure about this?”

“I’m the most sure about this than most things in my life.” A small smile slipped to Neville’s face as Harry smirked.

“Alright then.” He let Harry pull down his boxers to, a small pause came as Harry eyed Neville’s body but mostly his now revealed dick. “We’re doing this.”

“Yes we are.” Neville nodded reaching over the side of the bed and pulling his wand out of his pants. It reminded Harry he’d have to fix his, but he’d manage it later. For now he was focusing on the spells Neville was mumbling. A small gasp left his lips as he felt everything get wet and cool down there.

“I’ve never done this before so sorry about that. Just try to relax your body.”

“Don’t apologize, I’ve never done this before either.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes I do.” Neville felt a lot better than earlier as he made Harry wrap his legs around his waist. Harry’s arms were wrapped around Neville’s neck as he tried to relax his body to the best of his abilities.

The truth was he was of course still nervous because he had never been with someone in this way. There was some kissing in empty corridors, but no being in bed with someone completely naked and about to have sex for the first time. Although he trusted Neville he knew he’d feel this way with just about anyone. But he really liked Neville so it wasn't as bad as it would’ve been with someone else.

“I’m going to start now.” Neville whispered softly.

“Ok.” Harry breathed out. He soon felt the tip of Neville’s well endowed dick pressing against his entrance. In the beginning it felt weird but soon there was slight pain as he was being stretched out. “Ow.”

“Sorry.”

“Just give me a minute.” Neville nodded automatically. He watched Harry’s chest rising as his body tried to relax. It was taking all of Neville’s self control not to get carried away and continue what he was doing to Harry. The raven haired body was doing so much for Neville at this moment and he couldn’t handle it. He let his hand drift down to rub Harry’s dick which made him gasp before he relaxed finally.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes, keep going now.” A sigh of relief left Neville as he inched himself more in.

When he finally bottomed out Harry was gripping his arms tightly and breathing deep through his nose. Neville bit down on his lip really taking in the sight as he looked at Harry. The blood was starting to go to his head now. Before he knew it he saw drops of blood fall to Harry’s stomach. He gasped catching Harry’s attention.

“Neville your nose is bleeding.” Harry said quickly making Neville groan as he placed his hand against his nose. Harry reached down and gripped his shirt and handed it to Neville who titled his head back.

“That’s embarrassing.” Neville groaned out making Harry smile fondly as he rubbed Neville’s stomach.

“I see it as a compliment so don’t worry about it.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, are you better now.” Neville pulled the shirt back and saw some blood that stained it, but not an absurd amount. He sighed in relief making sure nothing else was coming out before letting the soiled shirt fall back to the ground.

“I’ll get you another shirt.” Harry laughed softly as his arms curled around Neville’s neck and pulled him down.

“It’s fine, let’s continue ok?”

“Ok.”

The rest of the night was filled with them panting each others names and gripping tightly. The first round was short, Harry ended up coming first around the third time Neville pressed against his prostate. After a small break they tried again, this time getting way more out of it then the previous one. When they finished they laid passed out on Neville’s bed, the covers over them and arms wrapped around each other. They didn’t noticed when Dean and Seamus had came in after the Fat Lady had went back to her portrait. The two acted fast, making sure Ron didn't go into the room because they were sure he didn’t want to see his best mate in that position.

“Neville actually did it.” Seamus whispered into Dean’s ear as they grabbed blankets and pillows from the room that weren’t being occupied.

“You owe me 5 galleons.” Dean whispered back making Seamus groan and glare at the taller boy.

“I should not bet.” The two left with smirks. An exhausted Neville and Harry lay in bed figuring out where to go from here once the sun came up.


	2. Day 2: Teasing (Sirius/Remus)

 

Sirius was eyeing Remus as they sat across from each other at the Gryffindor table in the great Hall. James was distracted by talking to Lily so he didn’t see the eye match going on between his two friends. Remus however was doing his best to not look at Sirius in order to rile the other one up. Even going as far as sucking on his spoon as he ate his porridge. One of Sirius’s hands was gripping his pants while the other tapped against the table.

“You ok man?” James nudged Sirius making him for the first time look away from Remus for more than a second.

“Fine, just thinking of ways to torture people.” Sirius responded making James scoff.

“And you’re doing that without me?”

“You’re more dark then you look James. Watch out Evans.”

“James doesn't scare me.” Lily merely said making James dramatically gasp and place his hand on his chest.

“Oh really?” Once again James and Lily started going back and forth which gave Sirius reason to look back at Remus. For the first time since waking up Remus was looking at him and offering him a small smile. Sirius was about to say something to him but he jumped feeling something pressing against his crotch.

“You ok Pads?” Remus teased making Sirius glare at him as he slyly looked down to see Remus’s foot right there.

“Fine.” Sirius groaned reaching his hand down to grip Remus’s ankle. That wasn’t able to stop him though in arching his foot forward and rubbing down on Sirius. A deep breath left through his nose as he gripped    
Remus’s ankle tighter. 

“Maybe you should eat more, look a little colorless.”

“Maybe I should. I am feeling a little agitated so maybe I can take it out on something.” As Sirius talked he slipped off his shoe and raised it up so it rested against the bench. Remus was about to look down but Sirius worked faster already pressing his foot against Remus who in return bit down on his bottom lip.

“Just as long as you don’t get into any trouble.” Remus pressed down harder.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be on my best behavior.” Sirius did the same as the two of them now glared at each other. The bell ran making them jump and slip their feet down and quickly put their shoes back on.

“I really don’t want to go to class.” James groaned making Lily shove him off the bench.

“Come on, not that much longer and then it’ll be summer.” As the two got up Sirius and Remus followed, eyeing each other as they made their way towards the exit.

The four of them got to class, Peter showing up before the final bell rang. Like always Sirius and Remus sat next to each other trying to pay attention to Professor McGonagall but today was not a day for that. If she realized what they were doing they could only imagine how much trouble they would be in. While everyone was either taking notes or intently paying attention, Sirius and Remus were smacking at each other’s hand in order to stop the other from getting to them first.

Finally though Sirius managed to sneak his way around Remus and put his hand on his crotch. Remus bit down on his lip as Sirius slowly gripped him and rubbed him slightly. Before he could reach over Sirius reached down and took hold of his wrist to keep him from doing so. He glared slightly making Sirius smirk as he managed to grip the zipper of Remus’s pants and pulled it down.

“Sirius.” Remus growled as low as he could so no one could hear.

“Yes?” Sirius questioned innocently as his fingers slipped into his pants to rub against his dick.

Remus’s free hand scratched at the desk which had Sirius smiling. Although Remus was enjoying this he wasn't going to admit it. Plus he couldn’t enjoy it completely since his eyes kept darting to James then Lily then Peter and McGonagall since they were the only people that would actually look at them.

Before Remus could get fully hard Sirius slipped his hand back out making him growl again. The bell went off making him jump and quickly zip his pants up as Sirius slipped out of his seat. Remus followed, Lily walked with James who was questioning where Peter was in the morning. While they were busy with that Remus gripped Sirius hand and pulled him along till they were slipping into an abandoned classroom. 

“Well Remus what is the meaning of this?” Sirius questioned making the other boy roll his eyes.

“You’re going to get us caught.” Remus said back.

“What? You looked like you enjoyed it though.”

Remus let out a breath before he walked up to Sirius and pushed him against an empty desk. Sirius raised a brow but that didn’t last long as Remus finally kissed him for the day. The two of them fell against the desk, Remus slipping his hand down Sirius’s chest till he got to his crotch. Like Sirius he pulled down his zipper but instead of just his fingers slipping in, it was his whole hand. A small groan left Sirius’s lips as Remus started to rub him.

They pulled away from their sloppy kiss as they were now panting, their voices echoing through most of the room. Sirius arched his head back making Remus smile as he felt how hard he got. At the last second though Remus pulled his hand out making Sirius groan and look up just as the bell rang.

“Come on, we’re late now.” Remus said heading for the door. Sirius looked after him dumbfounded before zipping his pants up and following after Remus.

“You’re so getting it tonight.” Sirius growled making Remus smile.

“We’ll see about that.”


	3. Day 3: On a Desk (Cedric/Harry)

 

Harry and Cedric were both panting from running around the corridors as they rested against the wall of a classroom. They could hear footsteps outside of the room making them venture further into the classroom till they were in a corner, Harry trying his best to also keep Cedric covered with his invisibility cloak. After a minute there were no more footsteps making them both relax.

“Couldn’t you have pretended you were getting on my case for being out of bed?” Harry questioned trying to see Cedric in the darkness.

“Yes but that was Snape. He would’ve gotten us both in trouble and taken away probably 100 points each.” Cedric responded muttering ‘lumos’ so they were now visible to each other.

“Well you’re not wrong. Pretty sure he would’ve found a way to get us disqualified from the competition.” Cedric chuckled softly which made Harry blush since they were so close to one another.

“I wouldn’t put it above him." They both smiled at each other in a way that most couple would envy.

Their relationship had started to form more towards the dragon portion of the Triwizard Tournament, mostly because Harry was alone most of the time and Cedric didn't honestly like crowds of people around him. Things grew more heated as they saw each other more and just an hour ago when Harry had showed up to the Prefect’s bathroom. Cedric wouldn’t admit that he had been going every night since he told Harry about the golden egg in order to catch him in a bit more private setting than they’re usually in. Still things didn’t go to far since Harry was focused on the golden egg that he had managed to keep in his grasps when they ran through the corridors. But now that they were alone once again and this close, their hearts were beating out of control.

“Do you think it’s safe to leave now?” Harry questioned while listening to see if there were more people around.

“I think we better stay low for a couple more minutes.” Cedric said making Harry give him a look because they both knew they’d be safe if they left the classroom now. But the way Cedric’s eyes looked up and down made Harry agree with him.

“Maybe you’re right.” The two of them leaned into each other so their lips were pressing against each other. They started slowly but soon Cedric was reaching out and pulling Harry closer by his waist. Harry managed to get the cloak off them and place the golden egg on it before returning to Cedric and kissing him back just as hard.

Cedric noticed how Harry still smelled like the soap from the bath which was very floral. He thought how it matched as his hand slipped under Harry’s shirt to feel his smooth skin. Harry’s mind became foggy as his fingers gripped onto Cedric’s hair making sure the other didn’t pull away. But they both stopped to come back up for air. Cedric took the opportunity to stand and pull Harry along with him, making sure to grab his wand that still provided a small amount of light for them. Cedric made Harry sit on one of the desks and spread his legs open so he could be between them.

“You’re shaking.” Cedric whispered letting his lips trail up Harry’s neck.

“Not in a bad way.” Harry responded gripping the edge of the desk

“In more of an excited way?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Cedric didn’t want Harry to feel uncomfortable, but he badly wanted him to feel pleasured.

The two started kissing again but this time their hands were all over the other. Cedric’s hands were slipping under Harry’s shirt and going up his back. Harry’s fingers were hooked in the loops of Cedric’s pants so he could pull him closer til they were practically lying on the desk together. Harry felt his shirt slipping up till it fell to the floor. His body shook a bit more as Cedric leaned down and started kissing down his stomach.

“Cedric.” Harry breathed out as Cedric was gripping the hem of his pajama pants and started tugging them down.

“It should be a law that when you’re seeing someone, you two should always be naked around each other.” Cedric joked making Harry roll his eyes.

“Pretty sure that would be very awkward when we were around other people.”

“Well looks like we’d hole ourselves up and never run into people.”

“So we’d just be in the same place for the rest of our lives?”

“Yes, well I mean we could leave but it’d have to be separately.”

“You’re insane.”

“I’ve been practicing.” They smiled at each other as Harry’s legs tightened around Cedric so they rubbed against each other. The excitement from the bathroom came back in full force now that they didn’t have to worry about the egg. There was still the possibility of being caught, but the two didn’t focus too much on that aspect. Instead they focused on the way their skin felt hot and how the more they rubbed against each other the harder they got.

Cedric was reaching his breaking point since every time he pulled back and looked at Harry he just wanted to take him. They thankfully had been prepping for this moment and although in a classroom wasn’t the ideal place, neither of them were stopping. Especially when Harry reached down and started gripping Cedric through his pants.

“Hurry.” Harry panted not wanting them to be interrupted because they took their time. Although that’d be nice for the both of them.

“Next time we’re doing this in a more proper manner.” Cedric said quickly unbuttoning his shirt. Harry sat up slightly to start unbutton Cedric’s pants before pulling the zipper down. Cedric took over and let his pants fall down his legs before kicking them to the side.

“I like the sound of that.”

“Good because it’s happening.” The smile went to both of their faces as they eyed each other.

Cedric's hands splayed across Harry’s chest as he made him lean back and start tugging at his boxers. Harry sprang out which had him blushing but Cedric eyed him deeply. He started kissing down Harry’s stomach which made the other shiver and gasp as his wet tongue went down in a teasing way. That didn’t matter though when the hot tongue was rubbing against the head of Harry’s dick. A low moan left his lips as his hips arched up slightly.

While Harry was busy trying to keep his voice low, Cedric reached over and retrieved his wand. He pulled back for a second to utter the spell for lubricant before his wand was back on the desk. As Cedric worked his mouth on Harry, his hand came up and started rubbing against his wet entrance. It was then that Harry noticed Cedric even said the spell. He wasn’t able to think long though since Cedric was pushing his middle finger up to the knuckle.

“C-Cedric.” Harry moaned feeling the finger start to pump in and out of him.

Cedric didn’t say anything as he continued his actions, building up to three fingers. When he got to the third finger Harry was completely relaxed and just moaning on the desk. Finally Cedric pulled away making Harry gasp as he stood up to look down at him. His chest was rising up and down real fast on his flushed body. While Cedric took in the sight Harry made him move closer with his legs. Slowly he got up enough to push down Cedric’s boxers so they now pooled at his feet.

“You’re very hard.” Harry’s hand started rubbing against Cedric.

“You know why.” Cedric placed his hands on either side of Harry before making them both lean down. His hand joined Harry’s as he grabbed his dick and started rubbing it against his entrance.

“Please do it.” A shiver went through Cedric as he went past the ring of skin. Harry grew rigid for a second, but Cedric rubbed his stomach and calmed him down.

The next couple of minutes were spent with the two of them panting and pulling the other one closer. When Cedric was all the way in Harry let out a moan and arched his head back. Cedric hands were running up and down Harry’s chest as he tried not to move and hurt Harry. But he couldn’t help himself so he pulled out an inch before thrusting back in. A loud gasp left Harry’s lips as he reached out and gripped Cedric’s wrist.

“Do that again.”

“With pleasure.” Cedric grabbed Harry’s hips and started slowly thrusting back and forth.

Moans were leaving his lips as he finally got to feel Harry. It was warm and soft and clenched around Cedric’s dick. Not only did it feel good, but the sight before him was amazing as well. Harry gripping onto Cedric’s wrist while his other hand was against his mouth trying to keep the moans low. Cedric sent a pretty hard thrust that made the desk move also which resulted in his wand falling to the ground and a loud sound traveling through the room. Both of them stopped scared someone might have heard that.

“Should we move to the floor?” Harry questioned already looking back at the door to see if someone was about to barge in.

“No, I’ll keep it in place.” Cedric slowly pulled out of Harry making him whine. He reached down to grab his wand and uttered the spell that would cement the desk to the ground. No matter how hard they pushed on it, it wouldn’t budge. “That should do it.”

“You sure?” Although Harry’s unsure-ness was going away with the way Cedric stood between his legs and rubbed his thighs.

“Very. Just relax, we’ll be fine.”

“We better be, or I’m blaming this all on you.” Harry teased as he felt Cedric's rubbing against his entrance.

“Oh really?” Cedric pressed in just the tip which made Harry swallow the lump in his throat.

“Yes, it’s fun to imagine Mr. Cedric Diggory getting in trouble.” The two of them laughed, Cedric shaking his head at Harry.

“You have so interesting fantasies.”

“Well they all involve you.”

“Now that I like.” Cedric had a devious smirk as he leaned down and kissed Harry. He finally went in the rest of the way, causing Harry to moan deep into his mouth.

A steady rhythm soon built up of Cedric thrusting in and out of Harry at a medium pace. Harry was gripping onto him tightly, his nails scratching down his back. After Harry had gotten used to it, he started going faster which resulted in Harry slightly covering his mouth to keep the moans from echoing off the walls. Although the desk wasn’t moving, Harry felt like he was about to slide off and bang his head against the floor. Cedric wasn't going to let that happen though with how tight he was holding on.

“Haaa~ Cedric, harder.” Harry moaned arching his neck back as Cedric kissed all along.

“Harder?”

“Yes. Shit, harder.”

Cedric wanted to tease Harry a bit more, but the way he clenched around his dick and looked at him with a flushed face, he couldn’t help but agree. So he pulled out and thrust very hard into Harry. Both of them had to cover Harry’s mouth because he had hit his prostate right on. Cedric loved the reaction though so he took hold of Harry’s hips and really started thrusting forward. Harry’s dick started to leak precum as Cedric’s dick rubbed over his prostate over and over again. He was biting his hands but he just wanted to let his voice out, especially when he looked at the affects he was having on Cedric. Strands of his hair were stuck to his forehead and he was groaning and panting as he thrust into Harry. And then there was the sweat that covered his body that made him look breathtaking.

“I think I’m going to come.” Harry managed to say as he looked down to see the precum that had dribbled on his stomach.

“Looks like Mr. Cedric Diggory does it for you.” Harry was going to laugh but Cedric grabbed his dick and started stroking him, it was a lot easier due to all the precum. “I want you to come while looking right at me Harry.”

“Mr. Cedric Diggory is very demanding.” Still Harry couldn’t help but look at him right on feeling himself get closer, his back sliding against the desk more as Cedric went faster.

With Cedric’s hand stroking him it didn’t take long for Harry to come, moaning out Cedric’s name as he tried his best not to break eye contact. Cedric shivered at the sight of Harry so it only took him a couple more thrusts till he pulled out and came all over Harry. That sight was even more breathtaking as his cum covered Harry’s stomach and chest. They both started panting trying to catch their breaths. Harry had collapsed against the desk as Cedric sort of rested on top of him.

“That was great.” Cedric mumbled pushing his hair back. From his face.

“It could’ve been better.” Harry teased making him nudge him in the side.

“I don’t believe that with how you look right now.”

“I was trying to be nice.”

“Ok.” Harry giggled as Cedric pulled back and grabbing his wand. He said a quick cleaning spell before Harry finally slipped off the desk, almost falling due to his legs being a little wobbly.

“I’m really going to be feeling that later.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Every time I feel it I’ll just think of you saying my name while thrusting into me.” Cedric’s face heated up as he smiled.

“Well that sounds a lot better.” The two of them got dressed again and headed towards the door. They peered out before getting under the cloak and taking off. First going to the Hufflepuff’s dorm since it was Harry’s cloak. When they got there Cedric reeled Harry in and placed a long kiss against his lips. “I want to ask you something.”

“Is it to have sex because I think I wanna wait till marriage?” Harry teased making him smile.

“Will you go to the ball with me.”

“What?”

“The ball. Will you go with me?”

“Really?”

“Yes. It’s not like there’s rules against it. And besides, there’s no one else I’d rather go with then you. And I especially don’t want you going with anyone else.”

“But what if I don’t want to go with you?”

“Then I’ll ask you in the Great Hall with my voice amplified.”

“Alright I’ll go.” They both knew Harry wasn’t going to say no. “So this means we’ll be coming out at the ball.”

“Seems like it. Maybe it’s for the better though, it just means I won’t be followed around by a bunch of girls I’m clearly not interested in.”

“Ok, sounds like a plan then.” Harry smiled up at Cedric making the taller boy lean down and place a quick kiss against his lips.

“Good. Hurry and get back to you dorm. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” With one last kiss Cedric slipped out from under the cloak and got into his dorm. Harry rushed back to his own, thinking of Cedric and how everything was perfect.


	4. Day 4: Phone Sex (Ron/Harry)

 

“CAN YOU HEAR ME?!” Ron bellowed making Harry wince and pull the phone back.

“Ron for the hundredth time, you don't have to yell over the phone. I can hear you normally.” Harry chided making Ron chuckle.

“I know, I just wanted to mess with you.” Harry let out a sigh as he rested against his bed. “So you manage just fine sneaking the phone away?”

“Yeah. After the Dursley’s went to bed I went down and got it. Thankfully this room has a plug for it so I didn't have to worry about that.”

“My dad manage to enchant the phone so I don't need all those wires. Just really hope this doesn't blow up in my face.”

“I'm sure you'll be safe. So how're you?”

“Fine, can't wait for you to show up though.”

“Me either. I've missed you.” Harry could feel his face heating as he pulled his sheets a bit higher.

“Of course you have, who wouldn't miss me?” Ron said in a fake snarky tone that made Harry scoff.

“Well now I take it back.”

“Noooo.” All Harry could do was smile at hearings Ron's voice again. He really liked him. “Hey Harry.”

“Hmm?”

“I've missed you too.” The heat hit Harry's face as he bites his bottom lip.

“Who wouldn't miss me?” Harry mocked making Ron laugh softly.

“Now I really can't wait till you get here.” Ron rolled around in his bed trying to think of what Harry was doing as he held the phone.

“You just want to do things.”

“Can you blame me?”

“Yes.” Harry rolled around so he was lying on his back while looking up at the ceiling. Although he was listening to Ron, he kept his ears out for the Dursley’s. He could only imagine the punishment of sneaking the phone up to his room.

“So Harry, what’re you wearing?” Harry had to stifle his laugh as he could picture Ron smirking perfectly.

“Some very sexy pajamas.”

“Thanks for painting it out for me.”

“Well what’re you wearing Ron?”

“Nothing.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“Well you’re right to assume that, but I’m practically naked. Only have my boxers on.”

“Your Chudley Cannons one?”

“Pft no.” He was lying. Harry didn’t call him out though and just pretended like he believed Ron. “How about you strip down to your boxers also?”

“You can’t see me though.”

“It’s the thought Harry.” After some bickering Harry finally agreed. Ron smiled in triumph on his bed as he heard rustling around on the other end. He pictured Harry slipping out of his bottoms before lifting his shirt up and aimlessly throwing it somewhere else. The thought alone was setting him off meanwhile Harry was scrambling back into bed hiding under the covers.

“Ok, you happy?” Harry muttered making Ron coo.

“Yes, c’mon. Don’t tell me this doesn’t make you the tiny bit excited.” Harry rolled his eyes but he knew Ron was right.

He kept thinking about Ron’s arms wrapped around his waist, leaving no room between them. When they first started dating, secretly, it was weird given that neither of them saw it coming. But now Harry only felt comfortable with Ron and very much enjoyed when the red head would pop out of nowhere and pull him to a secluded classroom. Or Harry would sneak into Ron’s bed who would scoot over leaving enough room for the two of them. It was those moments that made Harry long for school more.

“You ok there Harry?”

“Y-yes.” Harry stumbled over the word which had Ron smiling. He had a vague idea of what Harry was probably thinking of and that made him get all the more excited. A deep breath slipped past his lips as he turned on his side.

“Harry, can you touch yourself?” Harry’s body heated up as he pressed the phone closer to his ear as if he heard him wrong.

“What?”

“I want you to touch yourself. Yes I can’t see you but again, it is the thought.”

“You really are perverted Ron.”

“Oh c’mon. I really miss you, so maybe this will be able to tide me over till you get here.”

“You’re impossible, I hope you realize that.”

“I do, but if it makes you feel better, I’ve been touching myself for the past minute.”

“R-Ron.” Harry almost yelled it out but he managed to keep it down. He thought Ron was messing with him, but he didn’t doubt him one bit. And he was right to do so as Ron’s hand was rubbing outside of his boxers against his half hard dick. He couldn’t stop thinking about Harry in his bed in just his boxers with a flushed face and body.

“Harry.” Ron panted out hearing Harry’s heavy breathing which indicated he was clearly freaking out.

“You’re really touching yourself.”

“Of course I am, you have a sweet voice.” Ron gripped himself tighter feeling his legs shake slightly.

“Oh Ron.”

“So are you going to do it also, or are you just going to listen to me?” Harry bit down on his lip feeling tingles go through his body as he listened to Ron. Somehow Harry was able to feel his hot breath against the back of his neck. Without him really knowing it his own hand was slipping down till he was also rubbing his own half hard dick that was about to strain against his boxers.

“I’m going to do both.” Harry whispered feeling everything get hot under his blanket. Ron smiled imagining Harry’s hand rubbing himself, his glasses most likely resting almost on the tip of his nose.

“Tell me about it Harry.” Ron’s hand was now in his boxers as he gripped himself and slowly stroked himself.

“I mean, I’m touching myself. I don’t know what I can really explain.” Ron chuckled softy making Harry blush.

“Alright, then imagine it’s my hand instead of yours. Think of that time we were in the dorms after you won the quidditch match against Slytherin. We were on my bed and I had my hand on your hip and you were tracing random lines on my chest. And then I kissed you and you immediately started kissing me back. Your glasses got in the way so you had to take them off, and once you did I pulled you right up against me. My hand went down your chest and I started rubbing against you. And then you did the same and it was just minutes of us kissing, saying each other's names, and pleasuring each other.”

Harry now had his own hand in his boxers as he started stroking himself. His body was hot as he soaked in every word Ron told him. That night filtered through Harry’s mind since it was the first time the two of them had been intimate with each other. Now all Harry wanted was to be with Ron in that way again. The same feeling of his warm hand against Harry made him shiver as a small moan left his lips.

“Ron.” Harry breathed out now being able to feel the heat of what could be Ron’s hands on him. Really it was mostly due to the blanket over him entrapping him.

“Harry.” Ron grunted back as his boxers were pushed down to his knees.

“I want to be with you.” Harry panted feeling himself getting closer.

“I want you here too.”

The clear precum leaked out onto both of their sheets as their hands worked at the same pace. Harry felt a ghost touch of Ron while Ron couldn't help but imagine seeing Harry under his blanket panting and jerking himself off. He badly wanted Harry to be in his bed with him or even just back at school with him where they had months to be together.

“Ron, I’m going to come.” Harry moaned making Ron focus back on what as happening at the moment.

“I’d rather you not come till you see me, but that seems very impossible.” Ron panted feeling his own release coming onto him.

“Who said I’d listen?”

“You’re very hard headed Harry.”

“Keep saying my name.”

“Say mine.”

“Ron.”

“Harry.”

Harry managed to keep the phone by his ear by pressing his shoulder into it, but the closer he got the more he was ready to let the phone slip down. Meanwhile Ron’s toes were curling into his sheets as he was ready to let go. Before either of them could utter another word both of them were coming and trying their best to keep their  voices down. Harry bit into his pillow because he was very close to screaming Ron’s name through the quiet house. Ron bit down on his bottom lip causing himself to bleed, he really didn’t want anyone finding out considering who his family was he knew he’d never live this down.

“Bloody hell.” Ron finally uttered making Harry laugh softly.

“I love it when you say that.” Harry mumbled making Ron smile as he let out a deep breath.

“I’ll say it after every line I say.”

“Well that’ll just get annoying.”

“Alright then. I really have to clean up now.”

“I should’ve thought about that.” Harry looked down to see that he had soiled the sheets and bottoms.

“Just hurry before they see it. I’ll be damned if you get in trouble with those horrible people.”

“I’ll get to it, can we try to call sometime later this week?”

“Of course, but soon you’ll be here so we won’t have to worry about that.”

“I’m counting down the days, talk to you soon Ron.”

“Talk to you soon Harry.”


	5. Day 5: Experimenting (Sirius/James)

 

“Are we doing this?” James questioned as Sirius sat across from him on his four poster bed, the curtains covering them both. They had already placed silencing charms around them so they weren't that worried with keeping their voices down.

“Well I'm not gonna force you.” Sirius responded rubbing his arm slightly.

“I know that, you're not that much of a psychopath. No matter how much other people believe that.” Sirius chucked a pillow at James making him laugh.

“I’d say you’re the true psychopath.”

“You my sir are very rude.” Sirius rolled his eyes as he slid his foot forward and nudged James in the leg.

“Well I can be a true devil in the bed.”

“That doesn’t even sound sexy.”

“I’m trying out a couple of lines. Sorry that you didn’t get my best material.” They both of them smirked at each other before Sirius was scooting closer so he sat right in front of James, their knees slightly touching.

“I should always get your best material.”

“You’re right, my sincerest apologies.”

“Apology accepted. Now you’re already making the moves so do it. You have a bit more experience than me.” James pointed out making Sirius raise a brow.

“How would you know that?”

“Kingsley saw you with some nameless Ravenclaw a could of weeks ago.”

“Damn, I thought I hid well.”

“Apparently not. Really it’s Kingsley you have to deal with.”

“Calling me out, he has another thing coming to him.” James chuckled seeing Sirius put on his scheming face. “Well we’ll talk about that later, for now let me make my move.”

“Oh yay.” James clapped his hands together.

Sirius chuckled letting his hands grip James’s knees and push them apart. His hands were on either side of James’s hips as he leaned forward so their noses barely brushed. Brown eyes looked into black ones as things grew silent between them. After a deep breath Sirius leaned forward pressing his lips against James’s to give him a small kiss at first. When James didn’t immediately pull away Sirius continued getting James to respond for a couple of second before they both pulled away.

“How was that?” Sirius asked making James cough.

“I don’t know, weird? It’s you.” James answered.

“Well you are just trying this out.”

“Should I make out with another guy?”

“No, trust me I’ve gone through them all, they suck. And if they’re not my type, then they’re definitely not yours.”

“What’s you type then? Ravenclaws?”

“No, I may have made out with nameless Ravenclaw, but he’s still stuck up.”

“So what is it then? Just anyone with a pulse?” James was smacked on the arm making him chuckle as Sirius shook his head.

“I’d like to think myself as simple. Just someone who can make me laugh and not get offended every time I make a joke.”

“Someone just as sick as you?”

“Yes James.”

“Well you've just described me Sirius.” James booped Sirius on the nose.

“I know. Now you know how sad I am.” Sirius sighed out making James shake his head.

“I don’t think that. Kiss me again.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, now that I’ve learned of your undying love for me, I’m a bit more into it.”

“Where the hell did you get undying love from that?”

“I like to read between the lines. Now come on.”

Sirius rolled his eyes but still leaned back into James kissing him again. This time it wasn't hesitant or slow, but just normal. It involved a lot of long kisses and hands reaching out for the other. Sirius’s hands were on James’s side while James gripped onto his shoulders. Slowly Sirius introduced tongue which made James jerk slightly before he relaxed and let his own tongue rub against Sirius’s

“Mph.” James groaned as they pulled back taking deep breaths. 

Immediately they were back at it, their tongues rubbing together and groans left their lips. Sirius lay on top of James, the two of them unconsciously rubbing their clothed dicks together. James wasn’t aware of anything happening around him, just the fact that Sirius smelled like the woods and his hands slightly slipping under his shirt. It made him want to yank Sirius and his shirt off so he could know what skin to skin contact would feel like.

That made him feel weird since he felt like it would be normal to do this with a girl, not your best mate. Originally this was just supposed to be some simple kissing between the two of them, James finally answering the question of what it would be like to kiss a guy. But now all he could feel was confused as he enjoyed the way Sirius hand slowly worked up his stomach.

Sirius on the other hand knew he liked this. He had experimented with plenty other guys, but none of them were James. They weren’t in a broom closet or classroom trying to be quick or eat each others face. Instead they were on James bed, him slightly panting under Sirius as he kissed all along his neck, being mindful not to leave hickies. Still the noises James made had him wanting to get more noises like that from James. His hips arched down against James already half hard cock.

“Sirius.” James hissed feeling like his heart was about to beat out of his chest.

“You like it?” Again Sirius thrust his hips down making James bite onto his bottom.

“Yes, but I’m confused.” James looked at Sirius with hazy eyes making the other pause for a second.

“Well that kiss tells me something about you James.” Sirius jokes making James chuckle softly. His hands slid down Sirius’s shoulder and arm till they slightly rested against the top of his hands.

“What does it tell you?”

“Maybe you also have an undying love for me.”

“You wish.”

“I do wish, and it came true.” James scoffed before scratching the back of his neck. He was now trying his best to avoid Sirius’s eyes that weren’t looking away from him. While he was trying to keep looking at his pillow Sirius placed his hand on his cheek and made him look back. “James don’t think too much. You know what happens to your brain when you go into overdrive.”

“Burn out.”

“Exactly. So how about we stop here for tonight. You can come up with an answer and then you can let me know later. Just know I’m not expecting anything out of you.”

“Thanks.”

“Of course, get some sleep now. Try not to dream about me.” They both laughed before Sirius slipped off of James’s bed. Before he could walk away though James got to his knees and gripped Sirius by the hand making him look back. James was now the one to lean in placing a firm kiss against Sirius’s lips before pulling back.

“Night Pads.” He said softly making Sirius smile.

“Night Prongs.” James let him go back to his bed. However the entire night neither of them slept and both of their brains went into burn out mode.


	6. Day 6: Sharing a Tent (Fred/George/Harry)

 

“Fred, George.” Harry whispered as the two managed to squeeze into the bed he was on.

“Hello Harry.” Fred murmured getting on Harry’s left side.

“Hope we’re not bothering you.” George was on the right resting against his propped hand.

“You’re always bothering me.” Harry joked making the twins pretend they were hurt by the comment.

“Well well, and after we put together our plan of coming into your bed, this is how you repay us.”

“We have half a mind to just walk away right now.”

“But you won’t. You two never pass up on an opportunity to have me alone, even if it’s just for a second.” They groaned as Harry smiled at them. Harry was right in his assumption since the Twins always found a way to corner Harry. At the current moment they were at the Quidditch World Cup and they were supposed to be sleeping in their tent. Instead as soon as everyone else fell asleep, Fred and George slipped out of their beds and sneaked over to Harry who was having some trouble falling asleep.

“He’s right George, our little lion has started to really figure us out.”

“Seems so, looks like we’ll have to be more mysterious from now on.”

“You two being mysterious is the biggest joke you’ll ever pull.” The three of them laughed softly since they didn’t need to wake Ron who was only a couple of feet away.

“He’s not wrong. So how was your day Harry? Did you enjoy it?” George asked leaning forward and placing a kiss against Harry’s cheek.

“It was fun. Your guys family is really cool.” He answered reaching for Fred who immediately went closer and took a hold of his hand.

“But we’re the coolest right?”

“Of course you guys are. And you’re also rich now.” Harry joked making them both smirk. “Do you have any idea what you’re going to do with it all.”

“Now that’s a secret.” Fred pressed his finger against Harry’s lips as he smiled down at him.

“So sleeping with you two get me nothing. Great.”

“Maybe if we continued this a bit more we can give you more information.”

“Lucky me.” George placed his hand against Harry’s cheek and made him look over before kissing him on the lips. Harry sighed through his nose as he kissed George. Fred on the other hand let his lips start kissing Harry’s neck, desperately wanting to leave a hickey but not exactly fine with Harry being caught with it. So instead he made Harry turn so he was now on his side facing George and sandwiched between the two of them.

Both of the Twins hands were doing their usual routine of their hands drifting up and down Harry’s body. His shirt was being pushed up and pants being pushed down so it rode low on his hips. Harry pulled back from George and immediately turned his head to meet Fred’s lips. Their tongues were rubbing against each other as George slipped his hand down into Harry’s boxers so he could start rubbing Harry’s dick.

“We’re going to have to be real quiet.” George mumbled as Harry moaned into Fred’s mouth.

“Maybe we should put a silencing charm on him.” Fred said as his hands gripped Harry’s bare behind.

“You use magic and you’ll just get in trouble.” Harry pointed out knowing the annoyance of it all.

“Well we’re used to getting in trouble. Even though we’re told to be good boys.”

“I’m up for the more bad boys.”

“Here that Fred, he likes bad boys.”

“Looks like we’re the perfect match for him then.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Harry muttered.

“Which one of us?” At the same time both of them started kissing Harry on the neck making him groan as their hands made his shirt bundle up at just above his chest.

“Either one of you. Kiss me.” Fred finally took the initiative and kissed Harry hard. George continued his actions of going down Harry’s body, stopping to let his tongue circle around his nipple.

“Hng, George.” Harry moaned softly.

“I’m Fred.” Fred joked putting his thumb on Harry’s chin to make him open his mouth to slip his tongue in.

George’s tongue went to Harry’s other nipple as his hand tugged the pajama pants down so they were at the end of the bed. Harry was shivering underneath the two of them as he felt himself getting hard and struggle against his boxers. George took notice of that since his boxers were the next thing to go. Fred pulled back and got Harry’s shirt off so he was now fully naked.

“Beautiful.” Fred mumbled.

“I was going to say the same thing.” George hushed letting his hand slowly slip up Harry’s stomach.

“Take your clothes off, I don’t like being the only one naked.” Harry said with a very hot face.

“We know.”

Slowly the Twins took off their clothes while Harry rested on his elbows. Although Fred and George had the same build, Harry could tell the differences in their bodies. George had a bit more hair compared to Fred, but Fred had just a tad bit more definition to him. In Harry’s wildest dreams he never thought he’d be with two people as attractive as them. Then again he could barely see himself with one person, but the Weasley Twins completely changed his perspective on things. 

Although he missed seeing Ron over the summers given that they were best mates, he had more of a longing feeling for Fred and George. At school there would be nights of the three of them sneaking down to the common room to be together. Harry always sat between the two of them since if he chose a side the other saw it as a personal attack against them. He knew though that he could never choose between them.

“Alright, under the covers.” Fred whispered grabbing the blanket and pulling it over the three of them.

“Really?” Harry questioned already feeling the heat starting to form with the three of them cramped on the bed.

“Well on the off chance that we get caught, there’s no way anyone is seeing your body unless it’s us.” George said as the both of their hands were going down till they were wrapped around Harry’s dick. Harry quickly covered his mouth with his hand as his body grew flushed.

“And there’s also no way anyone is seeing this face you put on just for us. You’re our little lion.” Fred said before he was ducking under the sheets. Harry was startled for a second but grew distracted as George made him move his hands to kiss him once again. The kiss was short though since Fred’s lips were now on the head of Harry’s dick which resulted in him moaning softly as gripping onto George’s shoulders.

“Let him take care of you down there.” George made Harry lie on his back as his arms wrapped around Harry tightly. 

All Harry could do was nod his head as Fred’s tongue worked its way up and down. While Fred continued to suck of Harry, George and Harry’s lips were in a battle. Fingers were tangled in hair resulting in a lot of tugging. Harry’s legs were spread as far as they could go giving Fred enough space. He did have to keep Harry’s hips down before he really blew their cover. Fred finally pulled away making Harry whine into George’s mouth as he crawled back up for air.

“You might want to get a taste George.” Fred said hotly against Harry’s neck as he peppered kisses all over.

“Don’t mind if I do, make sure he’s not too noisy.”

“My specialty.” Harry rolled his eyes but stopped as George now slipped under the blanket. “Hello beautiful.”

“Hi.” Harry mumbled but bit down on his lip as he felt George immediately take him about halfway.

“Did you enjoy me doing that to you?” Fred eyed down just as George let his hands play with Harry’s balls.

“Yes.”

“Good, just know when we’re back at school it’ll be more proper. Or maybe even when we get back to the Burrow.”

“I’m fine with either.”

“I know you are.”

Fred and Harry were now kissing as George’s head bobbed up and down. Goosebumps worked their way up Harry’s skin as he felt the effects of both of the Twins doing all they could to him. Fred had pulled back to lick the pad of his thumb before rubbing it across Harry’s nipple. A whine left Harry’s lips that Fred swallowed right up. George’s hands were slowly rubbing up and down Harry’s thighs which had the boy shaking.

“You taste so good.” George said loud enough to be heard just by Harry and Fred.

“You really do Harry. How about after George is done you can have a taste of us.” Harry moaned at just the thought. “Seems that’s a yes. Hurry it up George, make him come.”

Fred has reached down to pat where George was under the blanket. Immediately George deepthroated Harry as he held his legs up. Harry had just managed to cover his mouth as a pretty loud moan ripped from his throat. Fred looked around the room but all he saw was Ron stir in bed before falling back to sleep.

“Fred.” Harry said weakly making the red head look down to see Harry’s dark lust filled eyes and flushed face. Fred twitched slightly, his dick pressed against Harry’s hip. He reached out for the other’s hand, licking his palm before making him lower his hand so it was wrapped around his dick.

All Harry could manage was a couple of strokes since George’s tongue was going up his slit.. He yanked Fred forward to smash their lips together as he came into George’s mouth. George milked Harry for all he was worth as he still shook and held desperately onto Fred. Harry never thought that would feel pleasure, but like always the Twins proved him wrong once again.

“That was something.” Fred whispered as they finally pulled away from their kiss. George slipped back up pushing his hair to look at the mess he left Harry in.

“That was. How much time do you need beautiful?” George asked slipping his hand to Harry cheek and rub it lovingly with his thumb.

Harry wasn’t able to answer though since noises came from outside making the three of them jump and look towards the entrance. Fred and George were able to make out their father’s voice so they quickly got out of bed to get dressed. They tossed Harry his clothes as soon more noise was filling the outside. Once all their clothes were on the Twins headed for their bed but stopped to each place a quick kiss against Harry’s lips.

“We’ll continue later.” They said in unison before they left. Harry could feel his heart racing as he pressed himself into the bed just as the tent opened.


	7. Day 7: Dry Humping (Neville/Harry)

 

The common room in the Gryffindor tower was always the last to be completely empty. The Gryffindor's tended to stay up later than usual, most of the time not even doing homework. It was quite an annoyance at times, especially for two certain Gryffindor's who were impatiently waiting. One of them being Neville Longbottom who was sitting in a chair pretending to read a book. The second being Harry Potter who was sitting on the floor by the coffee table pretending to do his potions essay.

After some time the last two second years were going back up to their dorms, leaving Neville and Harry all alone. Both of their heads perked up as they took a quick scan of the room seeing it empty for the first time since they walked in.

“Is that all?” Harry questioned softly for only Neville to hear.

“Yes, there’s no one out.” Neville answered since he had been counting everyone.

“Good, come here already.” Harry set his quill down and turned so he was facing Neville. The other boy smiled, dropping his book on his chair and then joining Harry on the floor.

Only a second past before their lips met and their arms were looping around the other. Their relationship was still a secret, that only made obvious with the fact that they had to wait till everyone left the room before they even attempted to look at each other in any way besides friends. They both wanted to tell their friends, but they were too in the moment that it always slipped their mind.

It all happened after a pretty annoying class with Snape where he embarrassed Neville in front of the whole class and deemed him worthless. Harry had gotten so angry that he almost raised his wand, but Hermione had saw and grabbed his hand and looked at him with wide eyes telling him to stop. Once they were out of the class Harry had tracked down Neville which had surprised the boy at first. They did end up talking and the conversation ended with a bold move from Harry, him basically kissing Neville on the cheek and telling him he wasn’t worthless. That led to a couple of awkward incidents between the two before they finally did something that led to now with them kissing like it was the end of the world.

“I thought everyone would never leave.” Harry mumbled against Neville’s lips before he kissed him again.

“You think they’re trying to torture us?” Neville questioned as his hands rested on Harry’s hips.

“Maybe it’s karma for keeping this a secret.”

“I think the karma’s mostly from the secret society we’re doing.”

“Well you know me, I’m a liar, cocky and hard headed.”

“I don’t think that.” Neville pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek before slowly going down his neck.

“I know. Just like I don’t think you’re worthless or an idiot. As Snape so gracelessly says.” Neville smiled lifting his head up to look back up at Harry.

“Kiss me.”

“Alright.” Harry smiled touching Neville’s cheek and pulling him forward.

Neville felt like he was floating on air whenever he kissed Harry, someone he thought he’d never kiss. He saw himself dating once he was outside of school, but then here was Harry with his soft lips and encouragement and it threw Neville in a loop. He pulled Harry closer so he was kind of resting on his lap before making them both go down to the floor. Harry smiled into the kiss as he gripped Neville’s shirt and pulled down so their chests touched.

“Rub against me Neville.”

There was no way Neville could deny Harry his request. He hiked Harry’s legs up so they were secure around his waist before he rubbed his hips down against Harry’s. Both of them groaned at the small amount of friction that went on between the two of them. For Neville he only really touched himself and that was it, meanwhile Harry wasn’t as experienced as one would think a 15 year old boy would be. It was only due to everything in his life he didn’t exactly experiment with pleasuring himself to get off. But Neville was sure making him believe it was worth the wait if he got to do it with him.

“These pants are kind of in the way.” Neville said making Harry agree as he was gripping Neville’s hips.

“Looks like we should get them out of the way then.” Harry reached down and unbuttoned Neville’s pants. Neville did the same to Harry. They pushed them down to the floor and soon their legs were getting tangled together. The friction felt so much better as their dicks were only separated by a thin cloth. They were extremely hard as Neville thrust his hips against Harry’s.

Neville’s hands were soon unbuttoning Harry’s shirt till his chest was exposed to him. Before Harry could say anything Neville leaned down and let his tongue rub against his nipple. An unexpected moan left the raven haired boys lips since he didn’t know having any attention to his nipples would feel good. As Neville’s tongue rubbed against his nipple Harry was threading his fingers through his hair. Their hips were still thrusting against each other as there was slight precum slipping out and staining their boxers.

“I can only imagine what sex would feel like.” Harry breathed out making Neville jerk slightly and pull back from his chest.

“R-really? Yo think we’ll do that?” Neville questioned feeling his face up.

“Yeah, I do. Do you?”

“Y-yes, but later.” Harry smiled before tightening his legs around Neville so he could feel him more. A groan left Neville as Harry was moving his own hips against him.

“Neville I’m close.” Harry breathed out since this was their first time doing something like this so it was getting to him more than he’d like to admit.

“Me too.” Neville breathed out. He didn’t think he’d be this fast either, but he also has never been with someone in this way.

The two of them were moving against each other faster letting out small moans. Harry was the first to come staining his boxers and Neville’s which only enticed Neville and made him come also. There was some cum that had managed to slip out and get on their lower abdomens. Harry let out a deep breath as they both sat up and eyed each other. A small smile played on both of their lips as their hands tried to touch any part of the other they could get to.

“We should really clean up.” Neville said making Harry sigh out.

“Yeah that’d be a good idea.” Harry reached for his wand and said the cleaning spell which got them as clean they could get. Neville reached for their pants for them to finally put back on. Right as they finished they heard footsteps coming down the stairs which made them quickly lean against the table to pretend they were doing something. It was Hermione in the end who eyed them as she got to the bottom.

“What’re you two still doing up?” She asked walking over to one of the tables and filtering through it.

“Harry was trying to explain one of the potions to me.” Neville answered as Harry just tapped his quill against the parchment.

“What’re you doing up?” Harry questioned as Hermione pulled out a book.

“I left my textbook down here, I was going to do some reviewing. You two should head to bed though.”

“We know.”

“Alright, goodnight.”

“Night.” They both said as Hermione headed back upstairs. Harry let out a breath before looking back at Neville who was giving him a sheepish smile.

“So shall we go to bed?” He questioned making Harry wrap his arms around his neck.

“Couple more kisses.”

“I’m fine with that.” The rest of the night was spent with them kissing till they finally grew tired and decided to head back up to their room. Of course not before having a long kiss outside the door.


	8. Day 8: Biting (Sirius/Remus)

 

“Ow.” Sirius groaned out as he placed his hand on on Remus’s chest and pushed him back.

“Sorry.” Remus mumbled seeing the bite mark now residing on Sirius’s shoulders. A small trail of blood showed up making Sirius rub his shoulder.

“You’re really in the mood tonight huh Moony.”

“Shut it.” Sirius wasn’t wrong though. Today had been one of those days where the two of them kept teasing each other or doing certain actions that would rile up the other. So as soon as night came and everyone passed out, Remus went to Sirius’s bed to find the other waiting for him.

“I think you owe me now.”

“Huh?”

“Let me bite you, plus yours will heal, mine wont.” Remus blushed more knowing that someone who was a wolf biting someone wasn’t exactly going to go away along with scratches. Thankfully it wouldn’t infect Sirius, but nothing Remus did was going away.

“Will that make you happy?” Remus questioned but there was no point since Sirius was already crawling towards him and making him rest against the pillows.

“Very happy Moony.” Sirius practically purred as he rested on top of Remus.

He kissed Remus on the lips for a long time before pulling away and kissing his shoulders. Remus arched his neck back ready for Sirius to bite him, but instead all he felt was kissing and sucking. He was about to question Sirius but stopped as his shirt was being pushed up so it bunched up around his chest. Sirius then started kissing down his chest which had Remus biting his bottom lip due to the small amount of scars that littered his body. He started to hate that he bit Sirius now since it meant he’d have that mark on him forever like Remus.

“You’re beautiful.” Sirius whispered against his stomach. Remus jumped not expecting Sirius to say anything. He wasn’t able to respond since Sirius was dipping his tongue into his navel which made him squeak.

“Sirius.” Remus gasped out gripping Sirius by the hair, but there was no stopping him. “I thought you were just going to bite me.”

“I am, you didn’t exactly give me a deadline.” Sirius mumbled against his abdomen as his hand were gripping the hem of Remus’s pajama bottoms and boxers.

“Well your deadline is in the next 5 minutes.”

“Enough for me.” Sirius yanked down the pajama bottoms and boxers till they were at the end of the bed. Remus shot up and covered hims as much as he could. “No, let me see.”

“I swear with you.” Slowly Sirius managed to pry Remus’s hand away to look down on him.

“Ok I think I have only 4 minutes left, so I’ll be going back to my thing.” As Remus was in mid eye roll Sirius dipped down and let his tongue rub across the head of Remus’s dick. Remus gasped covering his mouth at the small amount of pleasure that went through him.

Sirius made Remus rest his thighs on his shoulders as he slowly took Remus into his mouth. A long relieved moan left Remus’s lips as his hands instinctively tangled in Sirius’s hair. After learning what he was Remus was always scared to be with someone since there was the fear of them not being able to have a normal life with him. But when it came to Sirius, things felt right and he knew Sirius wanted anything but normal.

“Sirius.” Remus breathed out as his hips jerked slightly.

“Keep saying my name.” Sirius said pulling away for just a second before going back down.

Remus swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing to say his name. It either sounded like a whisper or a gasp whenever Sirius’s tongue rubbed a certain spot. Soon Remus became lost in thought loving the way Sirius tongue rubbed against his slit before up and down his shaft. He didn't realize when Sirius pulled away and kissed his hips slightly before biting down. A yelp left his lips as he tried his best to sit up as Sirius sill held his legs.

“Sirius.” He growled making the other smile.

“That was under 5 minutes though.” He shot back making Remus groan before he collapsed back on the bed. “Mines not as bad, I could barely break past the skin.”

“That was the goal?”

“Well you broke past the skin.” Remus sighed looking down as the slight mark left by Sirius. Although Sirius was still pouting all Remus could think of was that he’d rather have marks from Sirius.


	9. Day 9: Tied Up (Cedric/Harry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My internet is off so I’ll try and get these up as soon as I can.

 

“This is fine right?” Harry asked again making Cedric chuckle.

“Harry I told you yes so c’mon. Let’s do it.” Cedric said rubbing Harry’s bare hips.

“Ok, hands together.” Cedric did as he was told. 

Harry then grabbed the long piece of silk and started wrapping it around Cedric’s wrist. He took notice of how Harry looked extremely excited which only made him look cuter. Once his wrists were tied he sat back against the headboard and let Harry tie him to the bed frame. It was low enough so Cedric’s arms wouldn't get numb, but he knew he wasn’t getting out of it.

“Alright, now do whatever you want. Just nothing too insane.” Cedric gave Harry a look although they both knew Harry wouldn’t do anything like that.

“Don’t worry I don’t have a hidden dagger.” Cedric raised a brow as Harry smiled at him. He leaned in starting to kiss Cedric.

Cedric immediately responded letting his tongue rub against the bottom of Harry’s lip. No time was wasted as Harry opened his mouth and let Cedric’s tongue in. Both of their dicks twitched as their tongues did an intricate dance, Cedric at one point sucking on it so Harry was a moaning mess. He loved that he could make Harry like this even with being tied up. Harry pulled back taking a deep breath and wiping his lips slightly.

“You’re too much Cedric.” He whispered making the Hufflepuff smile.

Harry rolled his eyes playfully before he started kissing down Cedric’s body. They both were already naked so there was no time wasted taking off clothes. Cedric bit his lip seeing the sight of the beautiful Gryffindor go down his body. His lips were soft as he kissed almost every part of Cedric’s body. All he wanted to do was let his hands go down and tangle in Harry’s hair but his hands were of course tied. Although he agreed to this he was starting to see the downfall of him not being able to touch Harry at all.

“You just snapped didn’t you?” Harry smirked while his eyes shifted up to eye Cedric.

“Maybe.” Cedric mumbled feeling his heart jump as Harry was now right by his crotch.

“Well you agreed to it.”

“I know.” A smile graced Harry’s lips as his hand rubbed Cedric’s thigh. Slowly he started kissing his abdomen before his lips kissed the head of his dick. A short gasp left Cedric’s lips as Harry started letting his tongue go up and down. “Harry.”

“Yes Cedric?” Cedric laughed slightly at the way Harry said that. It was rather condescending but also hot

“Don’t be such a tease.”

“But you said I can do whatever I want, and I kind of like being a tease.” Harry continued to give tiy licks and kisses on Cedric’s dick, but never completely taking him into his mouth.

Cedric just wanted to grip Harry’s hair and thrust his hips into his sweet mouth. But every time he tried to reach down his hands would be tugged back. He felt rather stupid always forgetting that he was tied up, but the way Harry was made him forget everything. After the fifth time he tugged at his restraints Harry let out a small laugh before he finally took Cedric into his mouth. Cedric’s hips jerked up slightly making Harry look up at him with a look saying he better control his hips.

“Sorry.” Cedric muttered but Harry wasn’t paying attention as he continued taking more of Cedric into his mouth.

A groan slipped past Cedric’s lips as he felt Harry rubbing his tongue around his head before down his shaft. He didn’t have to say anything because Harry was always one step ahead of him. He wanted Harry to bob his head faster, but Harry was already hallowing his cheeks and going faster. Cedric moved his hips up as much as he could but Harry was keeping his grip on him.

“Harry, you’re going to make me come.” Cedric breathed out as his whole body was hot now.

“That’s the point.” Harry mumbled before immediately taking Cedric down to the base. A gasp shot through the room as Cedric breathed deeply. It didn’t take long for him to come, a moan ripping through his throat.

It only got better as he watched Harry pull back to let his cum cover his face. He bit down on his bottom lip at the sight of Harry licking his lips and his fingers gathering the cum before slipping them into his mouth. After a minute Cedric was able to calm down as Harry cleaned off most of his face and crawled up so he was straddling Cedric’s thighs.

“You got it all over my glasses.” Harry said in a fake scolding tone. Cedric smiled ready to make a snide comment but he stopped when Harry pulled his glasses off and licked off the cum. When Harry was done he raised his brows slightly while smirking.

“Harry untie me so I can fuck you.”

“Ooh, language Cedric.” That didn't matter though since Harry was already leaning forward and undoing the knot. Cedric immediately shot forward and pressed Harry down on the bed smiling.

“You’re going to be screaming my name by the ned of the night.” A shiver went through Harry as Cedric looked predatorial now.

“You know you can tie me up.” The shiver now went through Cedric as he looked at the smirking Gryffindor.

“Another time, you’re going to be needing your hands for this.” Harry raised his brow but still listened nonetheless. They were both excited for the next time.


	10. Day 10: Against a Wall (Ron/Harry)

At the Burrow everyone was in a room getting ready for tomorrow since school was starting back up a again. What no one else really knew about was that in Ron’s room, Harry was pressed against the door with his fingers tangled in Ron’s hair as the two of them made out. Their tongues were hotly rubbing against each other as Ron pushed Harry more against the door.

“Ow, the doorknob is digging into my back.” Harry groaned against Ron’s lips.

“Sorry mate.” Ron mumbled moving Harry so he was against the wall instead.

“Why don’t we go to the bed?” Harry questioned as Ron’s hands were slipping under his shirt.

“You know my family. We go on my bed and then my mom decides to check up on everyone. Then we’re caught in a situation I’m not ready to explain to her.”

“When will you be ready? Your family doesn’t seem like the kind who’d get mad or anything.”

“I know they won’t, but right now I don’t want to deal with that. I just want to focus on this thing between us. This has probably been the newest thing I’ve tried in all my life.”

“Is that good?” Ron smirked pressing his crotch more against Harry before kissing up his neck.

“Of course it’s good Harry.”

“Good, otherwise I’d have to hurt you.” A chuckle left Ron’s lips before he was kissing Harry again.

Now that their crotches were pressed together, they started grinding on each other, almost feeling like they were actually touching down there since their pajama pants were thin and they both decided to go commando tonight. Harry’s leg was being hiked up to rest on Ron’s hip making him steady himself on his remaining leg. They both moaned into each other’s mouth as their dicks are fully hard now. Harry pulled back panting as Ron started kissing up his neck.

“Ron let’s fuck.”

“Damn Harry, tell me what you really want.”

“Shut it.” Harry placed a bruising kiss on Ron’s lips leaving the other breathless. When they pulled away Ron nodded his head and pulled back going over to one of his drawers. Harry stayed pressed against the wall, his hand going down his hips and slipping into his bottoms. A small moan left his lips as his dick got the attention it wanted. Ron looked back almost dropping the small jar of salve as he looked at Harry.

“You know how to really put me in the mood.” Ron said through gritted teeth as he made his way back over.

“I’m trying to become very talented at this.”

“Don’t, you’re talented enough.” Harry smiled as Ron and let his free hand go down to grip Harry’s pajama pants and push them down so they pooled on the floor. Harry still jerked himself but stopped when Ron grabbed his right leg and made him rest it on his hip again. “Hold it.”

Harry took the jar and undid the top, letting it clatter to the ground. Ron dipped three of his fingers in before pulling them out and going down to rub against Harry’s entrance. Harry jumped feeling the cool substance against his skin but it only got worse as Ron entered his pointer finger. He gripped the jar tightly in his hand as he felt Ron start to shallowly thrust his finger in and out.

“Hurry up.” Harry mumbled wanting to feel Ron’s dick instead of his cold fingers.

“You’ve gotten more demanding.” Ron teased slipping a second finger in.

“Ron.”

“Calm down, I want to be inside you just as badly as you want it. But I’m not a twat whose just going to shove it in.”

“That’s sweet.”

“Don’t mock me.” Harry chuckled softly leaning his head forward to rest his forehead against Ron’s shoulder. His eyes focused on the way Ron’s fingers disappeared in and out of him. It made his body hot as he shut his eyes feeling ecstasy wash over his body.

Ron was also growing impatient so he added a third finger which gained a gasp from Harry. He stretched his fingers as far as they could go in order to get Harry ready. Still he couldn’t help but be distracted by the velvety walls and how warm he was. He’d be drooling at this point, but he knew that was too embarrassing even for him.

“Ok let me see the jar.” Ron mumbled pulling his fingers out. Harry sighed in relief as he lifted his head up and held out the jar. He watched Ron take a small amount and finally push his own pajama bottoms down to reveal his hard dick. Harry licked his lips as Ron’s hand rubbed against himself, spreading the salve all over him. Harry leaned to the side sett the jar down before his hands were on Ron’s shoulders.

“Hold onto me tight ok.”

“I will.” Ron grabbed Harry’s other leg and lifted it up. Harry kept his grip tight as Ron pressed him more against the wall. His legs squeezed Ron’s hips tight as he felt Ron press against his entrance.

Soon Ron was all the way in making both boys groan. Ron didn’t waste time and immediately thrust up making Harry moan and scratch at his shoulders as he hit his prostate. That was only the beginning through as Ron started thrusting his hips up faster. Harry was trying to keep his voice down, his hand against his mouth, not knowing who’d be able to hear him. And this was definitely not the way he wanted to come out to the Weasley’s, with Ron thrusting into him like there was no tomorrow.

“R-ron, slow down.” Harry panted against his hand and already feeling himself on the verge of coming from having Ron assault his prostate over and over. He had no idea how he found it so fast.

“You told me to hurry up though.” Ron said sending a pretty sharp thrust that had Harry gripping him harder.

“I meant in preparation. I don’t want this to end.” It had been about 2 months since they last had sex and Harry had almost forgotten how it felt. Ron bit his lip looking at Harry’s flushed face and darkened eyes. A sigh left his lips as he let one of Harry’s legs fall and pulled out. “Ron?”

“Shh, just turn around.” Ron hushed making Harry bite his lip as his other foot now touched the ground.

He did as he was told, resting his hands against the walls. Ron gripped his hips and pulled them back slightly while making him spread his legs open a bit more. Harry’s entire body was flushed as he felt Ron’s hands caress his body. Slowly Ron entered him again making Harry groan and arch his head back. Once again Ron found his prostate within 5 seconds so Harry’s legs began to shake. All at once Ron continued making Harry scratch his nails down the wall and bite into his bottom lip.

“Haa~ Ron, right there.” Harry moaned feeling himself clench around Ron.

“You like it right there?” Ron leaned down and started kissing up Harry’s back.

“Yes, yes so much.”

“How about right here?” Ron reached down and started jerking Harry which almost made his knees buckle.

“Y-yeah.”

“Good, just enjoy it all Harry. It’ll get better when we get back to school.” Harry groaned coming up with a bunch of images of him and Ron at school able to use magic again. There were so many things he wanted to try and do again with Ron so the anticipation only grew more now.

“Make me come Ron.”

“Already ahead of you Harry.” Ron stood straight and gripped one of Harry’s side tightly. He started thrusting faster which resulted in Harry’s almost hitting the wall. Ron pushed them forward so Harry’s chest rested against the wall as Ron thrust at a faster pace.

“Ron.” Harry’s head arched back and rested against the other’s shoulder as the precum dripped out from the tip of his dick.

“Come Harry. And then I’m going to come inside of you.”

That was all it took to set Harry off. Ron had to quickly cover his mouth as he moaned and released onto Ron’s hand and the wall. Ron sent a quick desperate thrust that had him coming due to Harry clutching tightly around him. He groaned pressing his mouth against Harry’s shoulder as he came inside of him. The two of them stumbled a bit on their shaky legs before they slowly slid to the ground. Harry rested against the floor and Ron had his arms wrapped around his waist, still buried deep inside of him.

“Whoa, we need to do something like that again.” Ron finally got out making Harry hum. He then pulled out which had Harry whining, but Ron wasn’t whining when he saw his cum leaking out of Harry’s hole. “I’ll get something to clean you up, be right back.”

Ron pressed a quick kiss the the back of Harry’s head before he left the room. Harry breathed out turning around so he rested his his side. He looked down to see the cum dripping down the back of his thighs now. Instead of just waiting for Ron he reached his hand down and started rubbing against his entrance before slipping his fingers in. A content sigh left his lips as he watched his dick slowly get hard again. He wanted Ron again.


	11. Day 11: Masturbation (Sirius/James)

“You need to stop sneaking into my bed like this.” James whispered as Sirius closed the curtain and muttered silencing charms.

“Well I wouldn’t have to if you showed the courtesy to do the same for me.” Sirius slightly complained as he made James scoot forward so he could sit behind him.

“I’m not taking the chance of sneaking past Peter. You know how much of a light sleeper he is.” James rested back against Sirius who now had his arms wrapped around James’s waist.

“I know, I had to duck on the floor at one point.”

“Poor you.”

Sirius smirked before letting his hand slip to James’s chin so they were looking at each other. Well as much as they could look at each other due to the room being dark and the curtains drawn. Still it wasn’t difficult for Sirius to find the set of lips he’s been thinking about since everyone decided to go to bed. James immediately kissed back as he felt Sirius’s hands rubbing his stomach, his fingers slightly slipping under his shirt.

James darted his tongue out making Sirius chuckle before he started to suck on it. James groaned as Sirius slipped his hand into his pajama pants. He bit down on Sirius’s bottom lip as Sirius hooked his finger in his boxers and pulled them down enough so his half hard cock was out. He rubbed his fingers against James which had him gasping in relief as their lips hovered over the other.

“I’m surprised you’re not fully hard for me.” Sirius whispered making James chuckle.

“You’re not that great Sirius.” James teased but gasped as Sirius gripped him into his hand.

“We’ll see about that.”

He slowly started rubbing James’s cock making him moan as he rested the back of his head against his shoulder. Sirius smirked kissing James cheek before continuing to move his hand up and down. He felt James get hard in his hand as he kissed down his neck. James reached his hands down to push down his pants since his body was growing hot. Sirius smiled seeing James exposed to him, letting his free hand slip up his shirt.

“Sirius.” James hushed out spreading his legs a bit more.

“That’s right, spread your legs for me James.” Sirius hushed as he felt his own cock straining against his pants.

“You’re gross.” James got out but his body had a mind of its own since his legs were spreading a tiny inch more.

“I’m fine with that, now why don’t you continue panting my name.”

“I have a better idea.”

“What?” Sirius whined softly as James pushed himself up so he was sitting correctly. He turned however and gripped the end up Sirius pants and yanked them down to see that the other boy went commando. That made James smirk as he straddled Sirius lap, the tip of their cocks brushing against each other slightly.

“You do me.” James grabbed Sirius hand and licked the palm of it sensually before making it go down to his cock again. “I do you.” He licked his own hand before wrapping it around Sirius who was just smiling in awe.

“You’re dangerous.”

They both smirked at each other as slowly their hands started working on each other. James rested his forehead against Sirius’s as he felt his hand going up and down on him. Sirius groaned always loving the way James hands felt on any part of his body. He tended to shiver when James would discreetly touch him during class or in the great hall. But now he was shivering more since it wasn’t a discreet touch but instead full on jerking him off. He aimed his head up and kissed James softly who automatically responded letting his tongue slip in Sirius’s mouth.

James let go of Sirius making the boy whine until he realized he was trying to take his shirt off. Sirius put his shirt at the end of the bed before doing the same to James. Their naked chests pressed together as they both breathed deeply, wanting to kiss the other but not exactly leaning in enough. A small moan left James as he leaked pre cum onto Sirius’s hand.

“W-when do we have sex?” James then asked making Sirius blush.

“You want to right now?”

“No, now doesn’t feel right. Isn’t it supposed to be special or something?”

“Well if we put that much pressure we’ll be stuck doing this for our entire relationship.”

“Ok do we set a date?” Sirius couldn’t help but smile completely forgetting that James was rubbing his cock up and down.

“Sure, when’s best for you?” He pushed them slowly down so James was now on his back as he hovered over him slightly.

“How about your birthday?”

“That’s soon.”

“I know. Unless you want it to be my birthday.”

“No no. That’s way to far away.”

“Alright so it’s decided.”

“Decided.” James smiled reaching for Sirius before pulling him down to kiss him firmly on the lips. Sirius smiled into the kiss and grinded down to make James gasp at their cocks rubbing together. “Forgot about that.”

“Better get back to that.” James reached down smearing the pre cum form Sirius all over his cock. A groan left Sirius’s lips as he reached down and did the same for James.

The two moaned together, James spreading out his legs to Sirius’s approval. James felt his hips thrusting into Sirius’s hand since he was closer than ever. Him doing that turned Sirius on more as he tried to meet James speed. That wasn’t really happening since although it looked like James was lost in his own little world, he was still expertly running Sirius. When his hands would go down his fingers would play against Sirius’s balls before going back up the shaft.

“Sirius.” James breathed out, his hips twitching slightly as his toes curling into the sheets.

“You close?” All James could manage was a nod and a small moan as he let his thumb circle Sirius’s head, easily done do to the precum that leaked out. “I am to, you ready to release with me?”

Again James moaned softly at the idea that Sirius was close to. It was always insane to know he could get like this over a simple hand job. He could only imagine going all the way with Sirius which only made his body burn and look at Sirius in a different way. A more sexy way of being on top of him and gripping his legs as his hips thrusted into him. James shut his eyes picturning every detail and wanting it so bad that he ended up coming before Sirius.

However for Sirius, James’s moan and the way his back arched into him made him come right after. He could feel James sticky cum all over his hand and stomach, the same happened to James.  They both let out one last groan before Sirius collapsed next to James, his leg still over his.

“So we’re definitely having sex in a month.” Sirius mumbled making James nod before turning his head to look at him.

“Definitely.”

“Well we can start some of the prep work.” James heart thudded in his chest as he could feel his half hard dick ready to spring back.

“We can.” Sirius was already lifting his wand up and pulling James flushed against his chest.

“Let’s get started then Prongs.” James agreed, but his body did most of the talking for the rest of the night.


	12. Day 12: Stripper/Pole Dancing (Fred/George/Harry)

 

After a long day of work Fred and George were restless and wanted to let out some pent up energy. They went bar hopping for some time, barely able to stand so that made them chug down coffee. They were walking down an alley when they noticed some colorful people talking fast and walking into what looked like a bar. The Twins both looked at each other with raised brows before following after the group. They walked down a small flight of stairs and came up to the door that was covered in what looked like bright colored tape.

They swung it open and got excited at the sight. It wasn’t just a bar, but a strip club. They’ve never been to one since they had to come into London like they were right now. There were no other wizards around as the entire place was filled with muggles. They were smart and had gotten muggle money so they sat in two empty seats and watched the girl that was currently on stage. She had just finish and started grabbing her tips, waving to a few men before walking off stage.

“Next we have a performer for the ladies and some of you men. You may not think so, but once he hits the stage your world will flip upside down. Now welcome to the stage, Phoenix.”

The main lights went down as now a red light shone through the room. With a walk that involved a lot of the hips, the man the speaker was talking about came out. He wore a red eye mask that was decorated with lace and beads. His bottoms were just above the middle of his thigh and were a black that shimmered in the light. A black garter rested just an inch under the bottoms. There were some whistles as both Fred and George eyed the man. He was bare chested and although he wasn’t exactly ripped, that's why the men were also to really look at him. He had curves that you’d expect to find on a woman.

“So we’re definitely giving our money to him.” Fred whispered into George’s ear as the song started playing in a slow but sensual rhythm.

“Of course.” George whispered back as the man made it to the pole. He gripped the pole and slowly let himself spin around on it before he back was pressed against it.

The man's hips sway as he lowered himself, but not all the way. He stood right back up hooking one of his legs on the pole and spinning around on it. Fred and George watched as some people started to throw money on the stage. Fred was waiting for the man to get closer because he’d love to slip a bill in the garter, or even his bottoms. George was just watching in silence as his eyes wander up and down the body.

After spinning around the pole two times the man went to the ground and started sexily thrusting his hips against the ground. A couple of hands went on him, slipping a bill into either the garter or his bottoms. When he lifted himself up he pushed his hair back and both Fred and George froze. As he got up and walked back over to the pole the Twins now looked at each other.

“You saw that too?” George questioned making Fred nod.

“There’s only one person we know with that scar.” Fred said back.

The stripper was none other than Harry Potter. Fred and George were dumbstruck as they merely watched him dance against the pole. They didn’t even throw their money on stage as the song came to an end and after collecting the money Harry slipped off the stage. There was a round of applause but the Twins still didn’t move.

“That’s all for now, but stick around for later when Jasmine comes out. The dancers are going to come out onto the floor so flash that money is you want a lap dance. And go to the front if you want a private room with a specific beauty.” With the last statement both of the Twins knocked out of their head space and looked at each other.

“Well he just gave us an idea.” Fred said already standing up with George right next to him.

“A good one at that.”

 

The private room had blue lights, a couch for the person to sit on, and the pole on the small stage for the dance. Fred and George were both sitting on the couch waiting for Harry who had no idea they’d be the ones he was dancing for. They had planned to come right out and let Harry know they knew, but the two of them also couldn't get over the fact that Harry would be dancing just for them. So when the door opened and he stepped in, they kept the secret to themselves.

“Hello.” Harry said as he shut the door, now wearing a black crop top. Now that they heard his voice they were for sure that it was indeed Harry. Whether Harry registered it was Fred and George was lost since he held himself together well like this was just another client.

“Hello.” Fred and George said in unison.

They watched Harry nod his head slightly before he asked them if they wanted him to dance a certain way. The Twins agreed that whatever he did was great with them. Harry nodded his head before walking over to a CD player that was in the corner of the room. Fred winked at George before getting up and walking over to Harry who was looking through CD’s. Fred pressed up against him and let his hand drift down Harry’s arm which made him jerk slightly.

“Do you mind if I chose?” Fred questioned and he looked to see Harry biting his lip.

“No, go ahead.” Fred let Harry walk over to the pole as he now looked through the CD’s. George stood up and offered his hand to Harry who was hesitant at first but took it and let George help him up onto the stage.

Fred finally picked the CD and put it on, walking back over to sit next to George. The music started to filter through the room from the speakers in each corner of the room. Harry took a deep breath before he slowly started moving his hips like he was in front of a crowd of people. The Twins gave each other a small fist bump when Harry twirled around the pole. His hand went down his thigh as he dipped slightly. Now that they were closer to him they were getting excited by seeing the way Harry move. It was very sexual, and the outfit only helped him out more.

“How long have you been doing this?” Fred then asked making Harry falter since he wasn’t expecting conversation.

“A-a year.” Harry got out gripping the pole and going around it.

“Really, nothing else caught your interest Harry.” George questioned making Harry stop, his back to the twins. A deep breath left his lips as he looked up at the ceiling.

“I hate you guys.” The twins smiled as Harry took off the mask and looked back at them.

“We’re sorry, we just wanted to do a little teasing.” Harry still shook his head as he got off the stage and turned off the music.

“Yeah, we were just a little surprised when we realize it was you. These muggles won’t notice that scar, but we will.”

“Of course.” Harry sat on the stage and place his hands on his lap so he could cover himself more. “Why couldn’t you guys just mention it sooner that you knew it was me?”

“Well you’re a good dancer Harry.” George said as his eyes drifted down Harry’s legs which made the raven haired boy bite his lip.

“He’s right, you sure know how to move those hips of yours.”

“Guess that’s what a year of dancing does.”

“Guys.” Harry whined wanting them to stop. Both of the Twins smiled at each other before George leaned forward and gripped Harry’s hand. Those green eyes focused on him as he pulled him forward so he was nestled between the two of the Twins on the couch. Harry blushed as his bare thighs were pressed against the Twins and their arms resting behind him.

“So Harry, is there any man that you’ve had a fun time with?”

“We’re not allowed to do that with the people. It’s mostly set for you so you don’t touch the dancers.”

“Are we gonna get kicked out then?” Fred questioned as he let his hand play with the hair on the nape of Harry’s neck.

“Not unless I say something.”

“There’s no cameras in here?” George looked around and did notice a small black camera in the corner.

“We’re supposed to pretend there is but really there’s only cameras on the main floor.” Harry answered motioning at the fake camera.

“Why are you telling us all this?”

“Because it’s you guys, it’s not like you’re a random man who I don’t know.”

“So there are men you’ve had some alone time with.”

“Well of course but like I said it never escalated. They did pay me a lot so they could see certain things.”

“Like?”

“This place is a nude bar, I didn’t do it tonight since we can decide whether or not we want to undress. But when we’re in the room alone you pretty much do anything as long as they present the money.” Both Twins bit there lip at the thought of Harry undressing for random men. At first they were joking around but now they were really staring at Harry.

“Have you ever been treated wrong?” George then asked ready to hex someone if the answer was yes.

“No, the man who runs this place intimidates pretty much everyone who stops in. And it’s not like he’s never here, he makes himself known so if you hurt one of the dancers he will be pissed.”

“Well that’s comforting.” Fred mumbled as Harry nodded his head. The Twins took notice how Harry had relaxed between them now. Now that he was right next to them they couldn’t help but really stare at him and notice how it looked like he shaved his legs. His whole body looked smooth and soft to the touch, they wouldn’t be surprised is Harry was one of the more popular dancers.

“So how did you guys end up here?” Harry asked eyeing the two of them.

“We were just out on the night and saw this place. We just wanted to see some dancers of course but then we saw you.” George answered as he pressed himself closer to Harry, Fred doing the same.

“And we’d like to continue to see you.” Fred said softly making Harry bite into his lip.

“Really?”

“Yes.” Both Twins pulled out cash from their pockets and held it in front of Harry. He contemplated what if he should given that this was Fred and George, but he wasn’t going to lie in thinking that it’s be kind of hot dancing for them. The Twins were rather attractive.

“Ok.” Harry finally says taking the money from them. 

The Twins smiled as he stood back up and went over to the stereo, turning the music back on. The next track played, a more sensual song that set the tone for everything. Harry walked over to the light switch that the Twins didn’t know did anything, but it made the blue lights turn a low pink color. As Harry got back onto the stage he put the mask back on, shooting a wink at the Twins since he wasn’t as nervous due to everything being out in the open.

In seconds Harry started to move with the slow beat of the song. The Twins eyed him as he turned so his back was to them, his hips moving seductively as he dipped down.His back was then pressed against the pole, his right hand reaching behind to grab it while his left hand slipped under the crop top. A ragged breath left George’s lips as he enjoyed the way the shirt went up slightly before back down. Harry did a spin around the pole making Fred whistle and smirk.

“Beautiful.” Fred whispered to George making him nod in agreement.

Harry slipped down to his knees, arching his back slightly before lifting himself back up and slowly pulling his crop top off. He tossed it to the Twins, George catching it right away. Fred glared at him playfully as Harry smiled getting back to his feet and spinning around again. He slipped up the pole, arching back to look at them, giving them another wink.

His fingers were slipping into his bottom, pulling them down slightly before putting them back up. He continued the teasing, winding the Twins up till he finally pulled it down a bit more, turning so his round behind was now visible to the Twins. They hadn’t exactly never seen Harry naked, they did play quidditch together and shared a locker room, but the situations were different. Now they were looking at him in a more sexual and attracted way.

The bottoms soon hit the stage, leaving Harry in just the eye mask and black garter. Harry took his time turning around, he gave them a full look at him from behind before slowly turning. Both of the Twins were biting their lips seeing Harry’s half hard cock between his legs. They thought Harry looked beautiful naked and it was only enhanced more when he moved his hips around and his cock bobbed slightly. He then crawled sexily along the stage making the Twins groan loving the way he looked.

“I’m doing my job well right now.” Harry whispered softly making the Twins raise their brows before they realized they were completely hard, their cocks straining against their pants.

“You very much are.” Fred groaned out as Harry lifted himself up with the help of the pole. Their gazes broke though when the door opened revealing a tall man that caught their attention.

“Sorry but we’re running out of rooms and you’ve been in here for more than half an hour.” The man said making the Twins groan as Harry just nodded his head.

“We’ll wrap up now Monty.” Harry said making the man nod his head before he left the room. “He’s the one who runs the place.”

“We could tell.” George breathed out as Harry leaned down and picked his bottoms up. They groaned seeing him cover himself back up.

“Sorry to cut it short.” Harry said slipping off the stage, with the help of Fred, and going over to the stereo to switch it off.

“It’s fine, what time do you get off though?” Harry bit his lips as the Twins eyes him, George holding out his crop top for him to grab.

“An hour.”

“We’ll wait for you then, we’d like a continuation of this little show.” George said as Harry took the top back and slipped it on.

“Ok, I’ll see you two then.”

“See you.” Both of the Twins placed a kiss on either side of his cheek before walking out of the room with Harry. A woman and man took the room as the three of them went back onto the main floor. The Twins went to the bar as Harry went around, dancing for anyone who was begging for his attention.

“He’s going to send us to our grave George.”

“You’re right Fred, and it’ll be an amazing way to go.”


	13. Day 13: Clothed Sex (Neville/Harry)

 

“How much time do you have professor?” Harry teased Neville as he sat on his desk.

“Never know how to feel whenever you call me that.” Neville said as he grabbed his wand and locked his door.

“Well down there sure knows how to feel.”

“My biggest giveaway when it comes to you.” Neville now stood in front of Harry, making him spread his legs.

“You’re not kidding, so can I see more of it?” Harry’s hand was already reaching down to run at Neville’s crotch. A smirk went to Neville’s face as his hands went to Harry’s side so he could push him back.

“We’ll have to be quick.”

“That’s no fun.”

“We have a staff meeting remember.”

“I remember, doesn’t make things anymore fun though.”

“I know, but don’t worry, I’ll make it worth it.”

“Oh~”

Neville leaned into Harry and kissed him deeply. A groan vibrated through Harry as they were fully against the desk now. Harry let his nails scratch down Neville’s arm as they rubbed against each other. That was the only foreplay they did before Harry slipped off the desk and turned around so he was facing it.

“Fuck me Neville.” Harry breathed out making Neville shiver as he gripped his hips and pushed him down so his chest was against the desk.

“You know just what to say Harry.” Neville's hand undid the fly on Harry’s pants before he pulled them down along with his boxers to his mid thigh.

“I’d consider myself a master.” Harry joked making Neville chuckle as he grabbed his wand and said the lubricant spell.

Harry gasped softly making Neville lower his hand down and start thrusting his fingers into his entrance. Small moans left Harry’s lips as he crawled at the desk. Neville knew they didn’t have all the time in the world, but he also knew Harry loved him doing this. And all he wanted was to make Harry feel good since it did the same for Neville to see him thrusting his hips back so his fingers went deeper.

“Neville please, I really want you inside me right now. Do it raw I don’t care.” That sentence made Neville’s dick twitch. He took out his fingers and finally undid his fly and pulled his dick out. Harry looked back at him with hazy eyes while biting his bottom lip. The sight alone was enough to make Neville grab his hips and thrust into him.

A loud high-pitched moan left Harry’s lips which had Neville quickly covering his mouth on the off chance of someone passing by. Harry panted against his hand, feeling his body get hot as shallowly Neville started to thrust his hips forward. They both felt hot due to their clothes still being on, but neither of them made a move to get them off. Instead Harry reached back to grab Neville’s pants and bring him even closer.

“You feel so good Harry?” Neville breathed out as his hand slipped down Harry’s neck.

“Do I Professor Longbottom?” Harry questioned making Neville lose his rhythm as he looked at the smirking raven haired man.

“Merlin’s beard Harry.”

“Don’t you mean Professor Potter?”

“You really love this. Have you always fantasized about sleeping with a professor?” Neville didn’t really enjoy the question given who their professors were when they went to school.

“Not really, just you.” Harry pushed back so Neville was deeper inside of him.

“Well I like that answer more.” Neville pushed forward making Harry sigh in relief. “So now I’ll really give it to you, Professor Potter.”

A shiver worked its way through Harry as Neville whispered that into his ear. Before he knew it Neville started thrusting forward harder to the point where Harry had to grip the desk to keep it from moving. One of his hands moved up to his chest to try and unbutton his shirt. He only got one undone before Neville hit his prostate dead on. Harry’s whole body was hot and he knew it was the same for Neville giving the body heat that was radiating off of him.

“Touch me.” Harry breathed against the desk feeling himself get closer mostly due to the situation of doing it in Neville’s office.

Neville let out a breath as his arm snaked around Harry’s waist and gripped his dick. Harry gasped feeling his hips move so he could jerk into Neville’s hand. Neville braced himself against the desk as he let Harry continue moving his own hips. He couldn’t stop his mind from going into overdrive at Harry moving and moaning the way he did. It wasn’t long till Harry moaned Neville’s name and came all over the desk. Neville pressed Harry down who continued to moan more at the dick thrusting deep into him.

“Ah~ Harry!” Neville came deep inside Harry who shivered and collapsed against the desk fully now. The two of them panted hard as sweat dripped down them.

“We really should’ve taken off our clothes.” Harry hushed out as Neville had his lips pressed against the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I can do a quick cleaning spell before we have to leave.”

“When is that?” Neville gripped Harry’s wrist to look at the time.

“It seems we’re late.”

“Great.”


	14. Day 14: Morning Lazy Sex (Sirius/Remus)

 

James and Peter had just left the dorm when Remus finally woke up. He looked to his side to see Sirius awake staring at him, making him raise a brow while turning so they faced each other.

“How long have you been awake?” Remus questioned as Sirius reached out and let his fingers thread through his hair.

“Since James ended up getting tangled in his sheets and tripped and fell right on his face.” Sirius said making Remus chuckle softly.

“How did I miss that?”

“Well it’s James. He’ll probably trip 5 more times today.”

After nodding his head Remus was about to sit up and get ready, but Sirius gripped his hair slightly. Remus eyed him but stopped when he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. The two of them being out and being able to sleep together made things a lot better. Even though the bed was fit only for one person, Remus enjoyed being pressed right up against Sirius. He moved his leg to bring him closer and jumped slightly when he felt Sirius’s morning wood.

“Well seems you have been awake for a lot longer?” Remus muttered making Sirius smirk.

“Maybe so, can’t help it when I wake up and see you right there.” Sirius said as he gripped Remus’s hips and started kissing his neck. “Can we do it?”

“At least you asked.” Sirius smiled kissing Remus on the lips and reached over to grab his wand.

A sigh went into the kiss as Remus let hi hand trail down to pull down Sirius’s pajama pants. The same was done to him as Sirius slipped his tongue into his mouth. Sirius started to rub Remus to get him hard like he was right now.

“I can’t believe your sex drive has already kicked in.” Remus said as his pajama pants fell off the bed along with Sirius’s.

“I mean not all the way. Can’t say I want to bend you over and go at it. Or have it be the other way around.” 

“Oh Sirius.”

“Oh Remus.”

Sirius lifted the blanket up enough to slip his wand hand under. He said the cleaning and lubrication spell that had Remus shivering and softly saying his name. Again the lubrication spell was said one more time for his dick that was begging to be inside of Remus. While trying not to get tangled in the blanket, Remus lifted his leg up so it rested on Sirius’s hip. A shiver racked through his body as Sirius’s slick head rubbed against his wet entrance. Sirius gripped the base of his dick and rubbed it against Remus who was a lot more relaxed than usual. He was able to slip in easily feeling the heat go over him as Remus wrapped his arms around his neck, his hips moving down on their own.

“This is how I want to spend every morning.” Sirius breathed out holding down Remus’s hips to get a better angle.

“That’s a bit redundant Sirius.” Remus said but stuffed his face into Sirius’s shoulder to keep the moan back.

“Not to me.” A grunt left his lips as he placed a kiss against Remus’s temple.

“I swear with you.” He pulled back and shoved his lips against Sirius’s.

A groan left his lips as he felt Remus’s tongue against his. His hips didn’t stop thrusting up in order to get closer to his release. Already he felt the precum from Remus’s dick soaking the bottom on his shirt and abdomen. All he wanted to do was turn Remus around and pound the daylights out of him. Or let Remus do the same to him. But he also loved how it was right now and he knew he couldn’t last that much longer.

“I’m going to.” Sirius grunted as a trail of saliva dripped down his chin.

“Me too. Same time?” Remus said reaching down to slightly jerk himself

“Same time.” Sirius also reached down letting his hand join Remus’s as he started going faster.

Small moans left their lips as they felt themselves getting closer and closer. Before Remus could mumbled anything he came all over Sirius which made him moan and press his face against his neck. The sight alone of Remus’s face for those couple of seconds was enough to set Sirius off and come inside of Remus. The two of them gripped each other tighter as they rode out their orgasm together. Remus was the first to calm down and let out a deep breath.

“Ok so maybe every once in a while doing this wouldn’t be so bad.” Remus said making Sirius smile.

“I knew you’d see it my way Moony.” Sirius kissed Remus who rolled his eyes, but didn’t hesitate in kissing back.


	15. Days 15 & 16: Voyeurism & Toys (Cedric/Harry)

 

Cedric had just got home feeling completely exhausted. He looked around the living room expecting to see Harry there, but he was nowhere to be seen. It was rather late tonight so Harry would probably be in bed asleep already. Still Cedric would’ve loved to see his face right when he got home. Instead he went into the kitchen to grab a water bottle before heading to his room. However he stopped right outside the door hearing noises coming from it sounding like whining. His first thought was something was wrong before he then heard a moan. So his next thought was ‘who’s with Harry?’

Slowly he opened the door glad this wasn’t one of the nights where it decided to do the squeaky noise. He was also glad that he didn’t make a noise at the sight. Harry was in bed, but he wasn’t sleeping. He was on his back, bottoms completely off as he thrust a vibrator inside of him. Cedric was frozen to the spot seeing Harry arch his hips and listening to his moans that were bouncing off the walls. His mind was wondering if Harry did this often when he wasn’t home on time, and that alone made him want to lie to Harry saying he’d be late if it meant catching this show.

The thing that made it even better was after Cedric got over the initial shock he noticed Harry was wearing one of his shirts. A bunch of thoughts of Harry going to bed in his shirt and then most likely thinking about him had him going. His eyes drifted down to Harry’s wet entrance where the vibrator was going in and out. And then there was Harry’s leaking cock and bobbed slightly every time Harry raised his hips.

“Cedric.” Harry moaned making Cedric jump slightly since he thought he was caught but it was instead Harry merely moaning his name.

“Shit.” Cedric said softly against his hand not wanting to alert Harry who was speeding up his movement along with turning up the speed on the vibrator.

“Haahnnn~” Harry moaned arching his head back.

All Cedric wanted to do was walk into the room, pull out the vibrator and replace it with himself. He’d love to see Harry’s confused face of him showing up but soon turn to pleasure. Those thoughts alone were making Cedric get hard as he reached his hand down and gripped himself slightly. He wanted to just unzip his pants but he was afraid that would be too much noise and he’d finally get caught. So instead he bit down on his lips as he watched Harry’s free hand grip his cock and start jerking it, the clear precum dripping onto his stomach.

Cedric was pretty sure he was going to be put in his grave as Harry continued moaning, panting and whispering small curses. His hand continued to rub his hard cock as he knew Harry was about to reach his climax. From the way his voice grew horse, his legs shaking, toes curling into the sheets and his hand thrusting the vibrator faster than before. A soft groan left Cedric’s lips as Harry started moaning higher, twisting the vibrator till he came all over his chest.

The gasp almost left Cedric’s lips but he held it back as Harry came down from his orgasm. All that could be heard was Harry panting and the vibrator lowly humming. Cedric noticed he hadn’t come but that was going to change anyway.

“Cedric, get in here already.” Harry then said making Cedric jump slightly as he noticed Harry was looking at him. He didn’t hesitate opening the door and stepping into the room.

“How long have known?” Cedric questioned shutting the door behind him.

“Since you first came home, I have real good hearing.” Harry said pulling the vibrator out and sitting up.

“Seems like you do, so that was all on purpose?”

“Of course. I was thinking maybe it would make you think twice about coming home late.”

“Well you’re not wrong.” Cedric leaned down pressing his lips against Harry’s, slowly sitting down and making Harry drape his legs over his. When they pulled back he reached for the vibrator and rolled it in his fingers. “So how did this feel?”

“Not as good as you.” Harry mumbled making Cedric smirk.

“That’s the answer I was looking for.” He let the vibrator fall to the floor before pushing Harry back on the bed, this time being in this round.


	16. Day 17: Lap Dance (Ron/Harry)

 

“Don’t tell Harry but I’m completely wasted.” Ron whispered into Harry’s ear who laughed in response.

“I promise I won’t tell.” Harry responded making Ron look at him confused before it snapped in his head that he was talking to Harry.

“Harry, love. When did you get here?”

“Walked in with you Ron.”

“He’s so gone Harry.” Seamus slurred making Dean smirk.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have let him order the extra two pints.” Neville said eyeing Ron who was tapping his hands against the table to a muggle song he had recently heard.

“He’ll be fine. Plus I’m the one stuck with him.” Harry said running his hand through Ron’s hair which made him smile.

The five former Gryffindor's were at the Leaky Cauldron having a small reunion. The conversation had started with talking about Neville working at Hogwarts, then onto Dean and Seamus and their upcoming wedding, and by that point Ron was already tipsy saying he was going to catch the bouquet and marry Harry. The thought had the raven haired man blushing, especially when Ron had thrown his arm around Harry’s shoulder and kissed his cheek. But now Ron was completely drunk still tapping out the song.

Soon enough closing time came making the five of them leave the pub. Harry, with the help of Neville, carried Ron out the doors. As soon as Ron stopped moving around Harry was able to bid everyone farewell before disapparating Ron and him home. When they landed in the flat Ron slipped off Harry and landed on the floor making Harry sigh.

“Ron c’mon.” Harry said trying to lift him up but nothing was working. Harry sat down on one of the chairs in the living room as he watched Ron turn around so he was on his back.

“Can you play the song again?” Ron questioned making Harry smile as he got off the chair and went over to the small stereo they had. He pressed play on the CD that was given to them by George. Harry still wasn’t sure who the artist was but he just let it play as he made his way back over to his chair.

“You really like this song.” Harry said as Ron sat up. He smiled at Harry who raised his brow but stopped when Ron stood up and went up to Harry. Ron smirked leaning down and pressing a kiss against Harry’s lips.

“I do, makes me want to dance.” Harry chuckled softly but stopped when Ron started slowly moving his hips. At first that was it but then Ron lowered himself so he was sort of sitting on Harry’s lap. His hips still moved though making Harry smile as he eyed him up and down.

Harry couldn’t help but feel his heart race watching Ron smirk a him. He gripped the chair arms as Ron slipped his hand to Harry’s chin and made him look up. Ron leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry’s frozen ones. The kiss didn’t last long as Ron pushed himself off and continued to dance very sinfully. His hands went to his button up, slowly undoing each one to the point where Harry was on the edge of his seat.

With the shirt unbuttoned it slipped down his arms. Ron gripped it and playfully threw it at Harry who caught it with no problem. A laugh left Harry’s lips as Ron was just in his undershirt. That was soon coming off revealing Ron’s slight muscular body. He walked back over to Harry who got giddy seeing his very handsome boyfriend with his shirt off.  When he got up to Harry he let his hands slip under his knees and lifted Harry up so he was holding onto him.

Although Ron wouldn’t do this sober Harry was starting to enjoy this moment more. Especially when Ron set him back on the chair so he slightly hung off it, but not entirely since Ron had a firm hold on him. To the beat Ron moved his hips forward like he was thrusting into Harry which made him get all hot and stare into Ron’s eyes.

“You’re beautiful.” Ron groaned softly as his hands worked their way up Harry’s side.

“Well you’re very hot right now.” Harry breathed out making Ron chuckle before he pulled back making Harry manage to sit up straight.

“Why don’t you dance for me?” Ron made a blushing Harry stand up, turning them around so he was now sitting down, his legs spread open slightly.

“I may not be good doing this sober.” Harry admitted knowing he’d be thinking about everything too much as opposed to Ron who would probably forget about everything in the morning.

“I’m still going to like it either way Harry.” Harry bit his lip as he nodded his head. He walked forward, doing what Ron did by sitting on his lap and moving his hips slightly. “That’s right baby.”

The next song started to play, but Harry was barely listening to it as he looked at Ron with a flushed face. Harry reached down and tugged his shirt over his head, looping it around Ron’s neck to bring him closer and place a kiss against his lips. Ron smiled into the kiss, playfully nipping at Harry’s bottom lip. After a couple more kisses Harry pushed himself back so he was standing up again. Trying not to think about it to much he started swaying his hips which was already getting to Ron. The way Harry’s hips looked moving side to side was making Ron’s cock start to respond more than before. It did even more so when Harry undid the button on his jeans before pushing his zipper down along with his pants.

“Shit Harry.”

Harry kept his boxers on because he couldn’t get himself to take them off. He was able to still walk up to Ron, straddling one of his legs, and dance for him. Ron kept biting his bottom lip, one of his hands brushing against Harry’s thigh as he swayed his hips down. Even though he was completely wasted and couldn’t from full thoughts, the one he did was that Harry was absolutely breathtaking. He’d kill anyone that saw this Harry dancing for him and only him.

“You’re killing me Harry.” Ron moaned out making Harry smile as he turned around and sat on Ron’s lap.

“Hopefully that doesn’t happen, I rather like having you around.” They both chuckled softly as Harry placed his hands on the chair arms and lifted his hips up slightly. He started thrusting into the air, Ron’s hand go across his chest and stomach like he was mapping out everything. A shiver worked its way up Harry’s spine as he felt also Ron’s hot breath against the back of his neck.

“You better not remember this in the morning.” Harry mumbled with a hot face.

“Oh I’m betting that I will remember.” Ron groaned letting his hands lightly scratch as Harry’s abdomen.

“Guess I’ll have to obliviate you.”

“Please don’t, I never wanna forget this.” Harry smiled over this shoulder. He wouldn’t do that to Ron, but he did love to hear him begging.

“Then beg for it.” Instead of doing that Ron was standing up making Harry almost fall, but he was being turned around and lifted up into Ron’s arms.

“I won’t beg, but I will show you a good time in our bedroom and make it to where you’ll also never want to forget this night.”

“Well that’s doesn’t sound so bad.” Harry said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Ron’s neck and hoped Ron could walk straight to their room.


	17. Day 18: Blindfold (Sirius/James)

 

“I see we’re getting kinky tonight.” James joked as Sirius spun around the blindfold that hung from his finger.

“Yes we are, now put it on already.” Sirius said lightly throwing it to James who let out a content sigh. He slipped it on, leaving him vision completely gone. Honestly all Sirius had to do was take off James glasses then he’d be pretty much blind. He didn’t mention that though as Sirius pushed him back on the bed.

“I’m surprised you’re not tying me up and gagging me.”

“Next time.” Sirius whispered right by James ear making the brunette shiver as he felt Sirius press down on him. “For now though I’m taking my sweet ass time.”

“I’ve never been so glad at moving out of my parents.”

“Well if we were there then I’d definitely have to gag you. And that image alone is really doing it for me.”

“You’re a real pervert Pads.”

“I try my best.”

Sirius leaned down letting his lips slowly trail down James neck. He was glad James had already taken his clothes off leaving him in just the blindfold. A wicked smirk was on Sirius' face as his stomach was pressed against James' half hard cock. His job was to get it fully hard as he left a hickey on his side. He started to slightly rub down making James press his knees against Sirius sides.

“How bad do you want me to blow you?” Sirius questioned.

“Well blowing doesn’t sound as good as you sucking it.” James responded making Sirius shake his head before he was gripping James by the thighs and spreading his legs.

Already James was getting excited since he didn’t realize how close Sirius was to that area. Sirius of course decided to tease him with small kisses and letting his tongue circle around his head. James moaned softly as he felt Sirius' fingers slowly brush up and down his abdomen. He now understood when people would say you felt everything more with a blindfold. It grew more when Sirius finally took him into his mouth which sent stars everywhere.

“Sirius.” James moaned softly feeling his body shake.

Sirius didn’t stop letting his head bob up and down on James who started to make the best sounds. He could listen to him all night and that was most of the plan. He wanted to make James come once from this and then again and again until they both passed out. And he was going to do so given for the fact that they were living alone. It excited Sirius to no end knowing that they were completely alone and pretty much silent due to the silencing charms around the room. Courtesy for their neighbors just a wall away.

“I already want you to fuck me.” James hushed out feeling his hips slowly go up.

“Not yet, I want you to come for me now. I know it can’t be that hard.”

“Screw you.”

“Trust me I will.”

James gasped as Sirius took him all the way in at once. His lower back arched as Sirius let his hand slip up his stomach and chest. Sirius' fingers rubbed against his nipple slightly before going right back down to wrap around the base of James' cock. More moans left James lips as Sirius started working back and forth with his mouth and hand. There was no chance of James trying to close his thighs since Sirius was pushing one down with his free hand.

“Shit.” James gasped feeling himself right on the edge.

“Come for me baby.” Sirius said lowly but it felt like his voice was everywhere in the room and encompassing James. It didn’t take long till James was moaning out Sirius' name. He felt his cum hitting his stomach but that was done when Sirius rubbed his tongue along his head.

“Fuck fuck Sirius.” James moaned trying to pull away but Sirius kept him right where he was. After a couple of breaths James finally calmed down enough as Sirius sat up and grabbed his wand from the nightstand.

“Did you like that?”

“Yes, now can you give me the real thing?”

“Oh yes, you still fine with the blindfold?”

“Very much, now let me feel you.”

“Hell yeah.”

Sirius gripped the back of James' knees and pushed them back but James then held them so Sirius could steady his wand. He said the lubrication spell making James shiver as the oil slipped down his hole. The usual wicked smirk went to Sirius' face as he rubbed two of his fingers against James' hole that was already ready to accept said fingers. James gripped the back of his thighs as he felt Sirius slip one finger inside of him.

“Man, you really want me James.” Sirius breathed out feeling James' warm entrance that was softer than usual.

“Don’t be surprised Sirius.” James groaned out knowing Sirius must be smiling down at him. It made him actually glad to have the blindfold but also hate it since he loved that smile.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give it to you.” Already Sirius was slipping two more fingers in since he did not want to waste to much time.

“God yes.”

James tried to push his hips down more on Sirius' fingers wanting them to be deeper. He also really wanted to look at Sirius, especially since they were doing it from the front. Instead he held onto his legs and just got ready for when Sirius would finally slip his cock into him. Sirius said the lubrication spell again which made James jump since they’ve never done it twice. He could feel it all against his walls as Sirius worked his fingers in and out. But that didn’t last long as Sirius pulled his fingers out and used the leftover oil to rub all over his cock.

“Shit Sirius, fuck me already.” James groaned out as his eyes were squeezed shut even though Sirius couldn’t see.

“Gladly.” It was a first but Sirius still shoved himself all the way inside James in one go.

A silent moan left James lips as his nails dug into the back of his thighs. The feeling of Sirius inside of him was enhanced more than he thought it could be. He felt everyway Sirius' cock rubbed against his walls in such a delicious way that it had him trying to catch his breath. The view was enjoyable for Sirius since James looked completely bottomed out and not able to respond. Before James could really catch his breath Sirius pulled out all the way before thrusting back in.

James lost the grip on his legs making Sirius grip them and continue doing those types of thrusts. There were no pauses so no words came from James besides small moans and the beginnings of words. His hands were gripping onto the sheets but really they wanted to grip the blindfold and tea it off. Not being able to see actually wasn’t all to great in this act. He kept imagining the way Sirius' hair might be hanging loosely and framing his face as those deep breaths left his lips. The way his sweat might be going down his cheeks and chest. And especially his cock going in and out of him.

Everything. James wanted to see everything and burn it into his head. Although his imagination was doing stuff for him, it was nowhere near enough to the real thing. Still he couldn’t say anything since Sirius' thrusts only grew rougher and long so all James could really get out was ‘more’.

“You look so wrecked James, what have you been trying to tell me these past couple of minutes?” Sirius questioned stopping the hard thrust. He spread James legs and put them on either side of him so he could press his chest against James'  heaving one. He took in how James' whole body was flushed from head to toe which made him proud.

“T-take the blindfold off.” James managed to get out is a fast whisper. He could feel Sirius twitching in his already wet entrance.

“Aww, but you look rather sexy with it on.” Sirius cooed making James whine in response.

“I wanna see you.” For extra measure James let his hand slowly slip up Sirius back and tangle in his hair. A groan left his lips as even with the blindfold on Sirius knew James was pleading him with his eyes.

“Fine fine. You’re real good at making me do things.” He knew he made James happy though with how he tighten slightly down there. Sirius let his fingers slip to James face, but he didn’t immediately take the blindfold off. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly against James who responded automatically and started to kiss back. For minutes the two of them kissed forgetting what they were even doing. It wasn’t until Sirius moved his hips slightly and James moaned softly that they both remembered.

Finally Sirius let his fingers grip the string of the blindfold and slip it off James eyes. The simple but beautiful brown eyes were revealed making Sirius smile as James blinked his eyes to adjust back to the light of the room.

“You’re right, I wanna see you to.” Sirius finally said making James smile wider as his fingers tangled in his hair.

“Good. Now start fucking me again.”

“And people say you can’t read a mood.”

“Idiots. All of them.” They shared one last kiss before their night continued with more hushed words and moans.


	18. Day 19: Fingering (Fred/George/Harry)

 

Harry coughed as he stepped out of the Twins fireplace. They weren’t in their flat since they were busy downstairs selling their inventions. He’d just wait for them since he didn’t feel like flooing back to the Burrow, especially if it meant him getting a mouth full of smoke. Plus the twins were expecting him so he doubted they’d take too long. He looked around the room to see it untidy and a lot of other inventions that were in the process of being made. After looking around for a bit he sat down on their sofa and brought his legs up.

He was glad to be here because he knew out of everyone in his life, the Twins were the ones that could make him forget everything, even if it was just for one day. When Harry and everyone else had came by earlier today after getting their supplies for the next year, Harry felt his heart speed up. It had been a while since they saw each other or even talked since everything that happened in their 5th year. He didn’t even know they had opened up shop, but he felt very proud of them seeing them smiling and selling their things. When they had saw him he did notice their smiles get bigger which only made his face heat up and he really hoped no one had saw.

They ended up taking him to the back to “show” him some other inventions, but really it was for them to be alone for a couple of minutes. They asked Harry if he was doing alright and holding both of his hands. Towards the end they convinced him to try and floo over to their place later on in the night. They didn’t have to do much convincing since when they mentioned the idea Harry was already on board. So as soon as Ron fell asleep and there was no more noise through the house, Harry had sneaked down the stairs and flooed himself over.

“Well I’m checking anyway!” Harry jumped as he heard a voice approaching the flat. The door swung open and there stood George already scanning the room for something, but he came to a halt when his eyes landed on Harry.

“Harry, you’re here.” He said letting his hand slip from the doorknob and walk over to the sofa.

“Well, you did invite me.” Harry mumbled making George smile slightly.

“I know, I was just expecting to see you later.”

“Everyone turned in early tonight.” George sat next to Harry, his arm behind him as his fingers played with the hair on the nape of his neck.

“Thank Merlin.” 

A small smile graced Harry’s lips as he looked at George. Before he knew it, both of them were leaning into each other to engage in a simple liplock. Everything seemed to melt away as Harry forgot what it was like to kiss George. He still remembered the last time. In the hospital wing after everything that happened in the Ministry of Magic. George and Fred had shown up ready to rush towards him, but everyone was around so the two managed to keep it down. But as soon as they were alone, Fred had reeled Harry in and kissed him hard. Harry was barely able to catch his breath before George took his spot.

“Well George, did you find any?!” Fred then yelled from the bottom of the stairs making George and Harry pull away.

“Oh yeah.” George mumbled getting off the couch. He looked around the flat for a couple of second before finally seeing the box of Extendable Ears he had came up for. “I’ll be right back.”

George placed a quick kiss against Harry’s lips before heading back downstairs. Harry bit his bottom lip as he slumped against the sofa. After kissing George he couldn’t help but want to continue kissing him and also Fred now. He was rubbing his hands together as he now waited for them to come back up.

 

“Harry.” Fred said stepping into the flat. In seconds he was by Harry’s side wrapping his arms around him and kissing him. Harry’s eyes shut as he gripped his shoulders and kissed him back.

“Leave some for me.” George said shutting the door.

“You were up her snogging him earlier, it’s my turn.”

“We weren’t snogging like that.”

“Not my fault.” Harry laughed softly but was cut off as Fred kissed him again.

The two of them collapsed on the sofa as the sound of George letting a sigh out went through the room. Tingles went through Harry’s body as George walked over to the bedroom door and swung it open so they wouldn’t have to deal with it later. When George walked back over he had to pause because he couldn’t stop staring at Harry whose back was arched into Fred as they kissed fiercely. His shirt was slipping up to reveal the smooth pale skin under.

“Ok now you’re not leaving me anything.” George finally said after a minute if silence. Fred finally pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva going down both his and Harry’s chin.

“That’s the point.” Fred said pulling Harry to sit up.

“Well come on, the sofa isn’t big enough for the three of us.” George gently took Harry’s hand and made him stand up. Fred took Harry’s other hand and led them to the bedroom. Harry could feel his heart racing as he followed the Twins into the room.

Once the door shut behind them, everything started. George started taking off Harry’s shirt as Harry tried his best to get the Twins clothes off, but they were in a suits compared to Harry’s simple sweater and jeans. Still he didn’t mind undressing each of them. He started with George since they were facing each other. His hand slipped by his shoulders so his jacket fell to the ground. George kissed him the entire time he undid the buttons on his shirt till that also joined the jacket, along with his undershirt.

Fred was kissing his way up and down Harry’s back not daring to take off his clothes. He knew Harry would want to do it, and he was right when Harry turned to now face him, George left with nothing on. Fred’s breath came out labored as Harry pressed himself against him before trailing kisses down his neck. With the help of Harry he shrugged out if his jacket before his eyes watched Harry undo every button on his shirt.

“These are in the way.” George whispered making Fred and Harry look down to see his hands undoing Harry’s jeans. Fred smirked as Harry was now doing the same, but to his own pants.

“Ah George.” Harry yelped looking back. He has nipped at Harry behind as he pulled down his pants.

“Sorry, it looks so good though.” George’s hand started rubbing Harry’s cheek which made his face heat up.

“Leave some for me George.” Fred teased making the other chuckle before he stood back up. 

With Fred’s pants and boxers now on the floor the three of them went to the bed. George sat on the edge and while Harry was about to straddle him, but he made him turn around and sit on his lap. Harry blushed now in full view of Fred who stood watching Harry with an intent gaze. Before any words could be spoken George gripped Harry’s thighs and made them spread so they rested on either side of his knees.

“George.” Harry gasped out feeling more exposed than before.

“Harry.” George gasped out making Harry glare at him but stop when he felt Fred start kissing down his chest.

Harry grew distracted by Fred that he didn’t notice George grabbing a jar from his nightstand. Fred paid attention to every part of Harry’s body as he made his way down. Harry didn’t notice George slipping the jar into Fred’s hand who quietly placed it down on the floor. George’s hand soon went to Harry’s cheek and made him look over so they were kissing. Fred took the opportunity to open the jar to reveal the purple substance that was in there.

He dipped two fingers in feeling the varying temperatures it was. Harry was still busy with George so as Fred coaxed him to let him near his entrance he didn’t pay it no mind. He felt Fred’s fingers rubbing against his entrance with a cool substance. He thought how Fred could’ve easily used his wand to do a lubricant spell, but he didn’t bother with the thought too much as Fred’ first finger entered. It felt normal like all the other times but soon everything grew hot and washed over Harry like a shower. He gasped pulling away from George and looking down at Fred.

“W-what’s that?” Harry questioned knowing the Twins were using something he’s never heard of.

“Out little invention for you.” George whispered as the heat went down but as Fred’s fingers moved the heat came back.

“Don’t worry, we tested it out beforehand. It never gets to hot, but it doesn’t exactly go down.” Fred explained moving his fingers and feeling it get hotter. A low groan left Harry’s lips as his dick twitched. He never knew what to expect when it came to the Twins, but this was not one of the things.

“You guys are mental.” Harry managed to get out before another moan left his lips from Fred’s fingers lightly brushed against his prostate.

“We love being mental.” George said as his hand drifted down and rubbed against Harry’s dick.

His dick twitched as he felt Fred enter a second finger. There was more heat washing over him as more of the salve slipped inside of Harry. His legs were spreading a bit more as all he wanted was for Fred to add another finger. Fred knew him well so he did just that, now thrusting three of his fingers inside of Harry, stretching out slightly.

“Do you like our gift?” George asked softly as Fred was grabbing the jar and giving it to George. Once again the action going unnoticed by Harry.

“Yes.” Harry breathed out as his chest rose up and down a bit faster. George rubbed the tips of his fingers in the salve, making sure not to put a lot since he didn’t want to overwhelm Harry.

“There’s plenty more gifts we have planned for you Harry.” Fred said winking at George once he saw his hand going down Harry’s body.

Although Harry wanted to say something the pleasure that was going through his body kept him from talking. Before he knew it though George was rubbing his fingers slightly around his entrance before entering his fingers also. His head snapped down as he saw both of the Twins fingers entering him. The sight made his body go hot, but that was also due to more salve rubbing against his inner walls.

“Guys.” Harry moaned not having the time to say either of their names.

“Yes?” Both of them questioned right as George slipped in his second finger.

Harry covered his mouth feeling moans rack through his body. It didn’t help that Fred found his prostate and kept aiming against it. George was also hard and rubbing against Harry’s lower back, a trail of precum slipping down. Fred was in the same state as his hand was rubbing against his dick. His eyes locked with George as a small conversation passed between them. George nodded his head slipping his hand out of Harry which gained him a whine. Fred did the same though making Harry look between the two of them.

George made Harry slip off his lap as he slipped back on the bed. Fred kissed Harry longingly as he made Harry lie back on the bed. While on his back George was on his left and Fred on his right. The two of them didn’t waste time making Harry spread his legs and slipping their fingers back in. A shiver worked its way up Harry’s body as he felt them thrust their fingers in and out.

“Faster.” They listened and both started moving their hands faster inside of Harry.

“Harry, mind helping us out.” Fred said making Harry open his eyes to look at him.

“O-ok.” Both of the twins grabbed one of Harry’s hands and made him grab their dicks.

He bit down on his lip as he felt both of them twitch in his hands. Their precum made it easier for him to slick his hands up and down. Fred and George both shivered from Harry, but they made sure not to stop thrusting their fingers inside the now very wet entrance of Harry. They both had the same idea of wanting to go down and have a taste, but neither of them dared to make a move. Instead they stayed so they could feel Harry clench around their fingers and listen to the sexy noises his body made.

“G-gonna…” Harry started to moan but at that point both Fred and George aimed for his prostate and abused it till he was coming with a shout. They watched the beautiful sight of Harry coming across his chest and his hips raised slightly on shaky legs. The Twins soon joined in as Harry gripped them a bit tighter in his hands. Their cum splattered against Harry’s side, thighs and stomach.

“We’ve missed you Harry.” George finally got out after taking deep breaths.

“There’s no doubt on that.” Fred agreed getting closer to Harry and slipping his glasses off. Harry blinked slightly before both of them were placing a kiss against his cheek and slowly down his neck.

“I’ve missed you too.” Harry mumbled feeling his eyelids get heavy.

“Sleep beautiful, we’ll clean up.” Harry wasn’t sure which one of them said it but he listened and drifted off to sleep for the night.


	19. Day 20: Shower (Neville/Harry)

 

The hot water from the shower head pelted Harry’s skin as he washed the shampoo out of his hair. He could make out Neville brushing his teeth by the sink which made him smile slightly. It made him feel amazing knowing that him and Neville were living together. Their place was now the only place Harry felt as truly his home. As Harry was feeling content in his life, the shower curtain was thrown back to reveal a shirtless Neville.

“Hey, do mind if I join you?” Neville questioned making Harry smirk.

“I was wondering when you’d show up.” Harry responded making Neville smile as he let his pajama bottoms fall to the ground. There was only a couple of seconds for Harry to look down before Neville was stepping into the shower. His hair stuck to his forehead as the water hit his head. Harry reached for the shampoo again before letting his fingers run through Neville’s hair.

“We need to do this more often.”

“You mean me doing everything for you?”

“Well, not entirely all of that.” Harry shook his head as he made Neville lean his head back to rinse out the shampoo.

“I’m not going to spoil you Neville.”

“Pity.”

Harry smiled leaning up and kissing Neville on the lips, water passing between them. Neville reached for the soap, pouring it onto a loofah before rubbing it against Harry’s skin. Harry soon turned around letting Neville get his back. It sent shivers down his spine as Neville’s hands worked against his body, letting the soap duds slip down his skin. Neville leaned forward to press a kiss against the back of Harry’s head. The shivers continued to grow as Neville’s hand went down, the loofah rubbing against Harry’s flaccid cock. In normal circumstances it would’ve been him getting clean, but with Neville doing it is was more sensual than usual.

“Neville.” Harry breath as Neville pressed himself fully against Harry’s back.

“How long till you go to work?” Neville questioned dropping the loofah and instead using his hand to rub Harry’s slicked cock.

“We have enough time.” They didn’t but there was no way Harry was going to pass on a shag in the shower from Neville.

“Ok.”

Neville made Harry press his hands against the shower wall before he was slipping down to his knees so he was at Harry’s behind. Harry’s nails scratched against the wall as he felt Neville spreading his cheeks so he could feel the hot water running against his entrance. That hotness was replaced with Neville’s tongue that made Harry’s knees almost buckle under the pleasure. Neville was rubbing his cheeks as he made random shapes against Harry’s entrance before letting his tongue slip in slightly.

“Neville.” Harry moaned feeling his hips arch back.

“It’s sad, with all this water I can barely taste you.” Neville breathed hotly making Harry let out a shuddered breath.

“Better get used to it.” Harry teased making Neville smirk.

“Well when you get home I guess we’ll have to do this all over again so I can taste you.” A whine left Harry’s lips as he thought of coming home to Neville who would probably take him to their room and let his tongue swirl in and out of Harry. “I see I got a reaction from that.”

“I want you Neville.”

“I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that.” Neville reached for the conditioner knowing it wasn’t ideal but it would have to do for now. Slowly he started slipping his fingers into Harry’s wanting entrance, spreading them eagerly since now all he wanted was to be all the way inside Harry.

“That’s fine Neville.” Neville just agreed getting back onto his feet. He spread a bit more conditioner on his cock before lining it with Harry’s entrance. The water started to turn lukewarm as it hit their skin. It took a couple of seconds till Neville was all the way inside Harry who was gasping and scratching down the shower wall.

“You feel tighter than usual.” Neville groaned out sending a short thrust into Harry who whined softly.

“Thrust into me Neville.”

“You’re evil Harry.”

Neville’s hands gripped Harry’s hips as he started thrusting into him. He kept thinking about how he could keep them from slipping if he just had his wand, but the sounds that escaped Harry’s lips made him forget all about that. Instead he pulled Harry back so they were pressed closer together. Harry moaned arching his head back but shutting his eyes as the water still came down.

“You need to join my showers more.” Harry breathed out, turning his head so his lips brushed against Neville’s jawline.

“That can happily be arranged.” Neville groaned letting his hand wrap around Harry’s cock that was already leaking. Not that Neville was able to tell.

Harry felt the water start to turn cold but he only noticed for a second since the burning heat coming from Neville was enough to distract him. Back in school Harry would’ve never thought about how big Neville was, but now he felt like there were some missed opportunities. As Harry thought of the showers back at school and the possibility of Neville joining him there, Neville’s lips were trailing down his neck while his thrusts grew sporadic. With the help of the bar in the shower Neville was able to lift one of Harry’s leg up.

“I’m close.” Neville groaned out as he jerked Harry faster wanting to make him come first.

“I really want you to pound into me Neville.” Harry panted out nipping at Neville’s chin. A small groan left Neville’s lips before he made Harry go down on the bath floor. Harry tried his best to keep himself up, but instead let Neville take control and just pound into him. His prostate continuously getting abused as Neville wasn’t wasting time now. He knew for a fact Harry was probably late to work at this point so he was trying his best not to let the raven haired man get into more trouble.

“I wanna come in you.”

“Do it.”

“You have work.”

“It can be easily cleaned with magic Neville. Now come in me, don’t tease me like that.” A soft chuckle left Neville’s lips but he listened letting his cock slam in and out of Harry’s entrance. The cold water was doing enough to calm down his burning skin, but the heat was still getting to him.

“Ahh! Harry!” Neville came deep inside Harry, locking his arms around Harry’s waist to keep him from moving.

“Neville!” Harry moaned, his come splattering all over Neville’s hand and bath. The two of them panted and collapsed on the floor, the now ice cold water hitting their skin.

“You’re late aren't you.” Neville mumbled into the back of Harry’s shoulder.

“By about an hour.”

“Well we’ll deal with that.”

“We will, now kiss me.” Neville smiled as Harry turned around and threw a leg over Neville’s hip to bring them closer. Harry ended up being an hour and a half late to work.


	20. Day 21: Chair Sex (Sirius/Remus)

 

“You done.” Sirius questioned but he was still taking the book from Remus’ hand and setting it down on the nearby table. He then sat on Remus’s lap (his leg on either side) making the man smile as he eyed Sirius.

“Well no I wasn’t done but you obviously want me to be.” Remus said softly as he ran his hand up Sirius' side.

“This is the first time the house isn’t crowded with people. It’s just us.”

“What about Kreacher?”

“He’s in his creepy home, plus I locked the door.”

“Well alright then.” Sirius smirked before leaning down and pressing his lips against Remus.

He had been waiting for this moment since he first saw Remus again. Of course they never had a chance to do so before. When they did reconnect it wasn't exactly the right space considering Harry and his friends were all in the room staring at the them. Then Sirius had to run so he wouldn’t be caught. And when he was able to come back the Order members were always over, and then with Harry and the Dementors Sirius didn’t even think about Remus. But now that it was quiet for once and they were alone he couldn’t help but think of old times.

Nights spent with Remus, one of them sneaking into the other’s bed to share silent kisses and touches. And although Sirius would’ve loved to have kissed Remus when he saw him and knew he was no longer guilty he was glad they didn’t. Sirius didn’t exactly look his best given that he had broken out of Azkaban and had to spend weeks as a dog. Let’s just say he didn’t exactly looked as good as he would normally look.

But now, with a proper shower, he felt better than ever. And Remus had grown up to be even more handsome than ever. He thought Remus with a mustache would look ridiculous, but as he kissed him more he couldn’t help but find it hot. Already he wanted to rip Remus out of his layers and see what his body looked like now. But in his mind he knew he’d look just as beautiful as he did when they were younger.

“You said a lot with that kiss.” Remus gasped out as Sirius finally pulled away to take a deep breath.

“It’s the only way I can communicate my feelings without having to come up with a sentence.” Sirius mumbled leaning down to press his lips against Remus’ neck. His hand went down the other’s torso, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt.

“I remember. It was just about the same intensity of our first kiss.”

“Well how else should I have let you know that I fancied you?”

“Maybe tell me.”

“There was to much room for rejection in case that didn’t work.”

“I see.” Remus pressed a kiss against Sirius' forehead as his shirt was finally unbuttoned. Sirius let his hand slip up Remus’ body, he felt every scar and the hair that was now on his chest. Just like old times he found it extremely hot, now with the added bonus of body hair.

“You look good.” Sirius whispered making Remus chuckle.

“No way.”

“You do.” Remus didn't think so since he wasn’t exactly fit as he used to be when he was younger. But then he saw the way Sirius stared at him, probably even more intensely than from back then. “I think I look worse.”

“No way in hell.” Remus immediately said making Sirius chuckle. Sirius thought this, given that he hadn’t had a decent meal in years. He was a bit bonier than he used to be. Remus however was wrapping his arms around his hips and pulling him right up against him. “You still look hot, nothing is going to change that.”

“Maybe we can both agree we don’t have much confidence in our looks, but we sure as hell find the other extremely attractive.”

“Agree.”

Again Sirius leaned down pressing his lips against Remus for another searing kiss. Every kiss they’ve ever had went through his mind. Lazy morning kisses, heated ones, desperate, hungry, lust filled and even the last kiss they ever had. Sitting on the couch of Sirius' flat, thinking nothing bad was going to happen as they kissed all night. As they pull apart the two of them breathed raggedly and grip the other tightly. Remus slipped his hand up and pushed back Sirius' jacket till it hit the floor. He eyed the v-neck he wore, the tattoos slightly peeking out from it. His fingers already wanted to trace the lines just so he’d have more an excuse to touch Sirius all over.

“Shouldn’t we go to your room?” Remus questioned wanting to spend the rest of the night looking at Sirius and certain areas.

“Unless you want to do it in front of Buckbeak. Plus the rest of the rooms are even worse given who used to occupy them. And I really don’t want to have to pass my mother's portrait, it’ll kill the boner I have for you.” Remus laughed softly nudging Sirius in the side.

“Ok I get it.” Sirius smiles before he gripped the end of his shirt and lifted it over his head. Remus rested against his chair taking in Sirius' body. He thought Sirius looked tons better compared to when he first broke out. His ribs were somewhat visible along with his hips, but Remus was sure it was a lot worse before. Then again none of it mattered since he was able to see his body again for what felt like centuries.

“Am I the only one that’s going to have my shirt off?” Sirius questioned making Remus lean forward.

“No.” Soon Remus’s shirt was taken off the rest of the way, being thrown to the floor. Sirius smiled but of course the next thing he wanted off were the pants.

“Yup, still handsome.” 

“Alright then.” Sirius put his hands forward so they were pressed against Remus’s chest.

He worked over every part of Remus’s body; his shoulders, arms, chest and stomach. Remus wanted to say something but he was focused on the intense look Sirius was giving him. All he wanted to do was return the favor and let his hands drift up and down. He was frozen though not tempting to scoot forward in anyway.

“Sirius.” Remus said softly making him jerk slightly.

“Sorry, got distracted.” Sirius wasn’t meeting his eyes though since now he was letting his hand rub his abdomen before slowly unzipping his pants. “But now I’m going to be even more distracted.”

“Not much has changed.”

“What’re you talking about, you have a lot more hair now. Is it because you’re a wolf?”

“Don’t be a shit.” Remus smacked Sirius on the side playfully.

“I’m kidding, I find it really sexy though.” Remus’ cock was now out, it was half hard and warm in Sirius' hand. He started to get more excited as he slightly rubbed his hand against Remus.

“Have you developed new kinks since we’ve been apart?”

“Are you kidding, I’m only ever going to find it hot on you. Anyone else I’ll probably think it’s gross.”

“You always know how to make me feel special.” They both laughed softly as Sirius lifted his hand back up and spitted in it. He then reached down and started to actually jerk Remus off making the other man groan lowly in his throat and press himself into the chair. Sirius loved the faces Remus was making as his hand went up and down at a slow pace.

Remus had almost forgotten what it felt like to be with Sirius in this way, but now it all came rushing back in. The times spent with their naked bodies pressed together giving each other large amounts of pleasure. He kept thinking about certain times of him and Sirius at night and how beautiful Sirius looked with the moonlight beaming down on him. He never told Sirius that, but now he was tempted to do so.

“Take off your pants.” Remus finally breathed out making Sirius smirk as he pulled his hand away and slipped off him.

While Sirius undid his pants Remus pushed his down the rest of the way till they were on the floor. When he looked back up Sirius now stood in front of him completely nude which had Remus swallowing the lump in his throat. He walked back to Remus, straddling his lap as he sat back down. Both of their cocks were slightly brushing against each other making them shudder slightly.

“I see I left you speechless, glad to know I still have that effect on you.” Sirius said with a triumph smile.

“Always so cocky, but don’t think I don’t remember how to swipe that smile from your face.”

Before Sirius could say a snarky comeback Remus reached down and took Sirius in his hand. A shaky breath left his lips as he leaned forward so his forehead was pressed against Remus’. They both eyed each other with hazy looks but Remus leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sirius' neck. A smile graced Sirius' face as he felt Remus slowly kiss up his neck. He couldn’t help but laugh softly due to the mustache.

“Remus.” Sirius chuckled out making Remus smile as he kissed Sirius on his jawline before he got by his ear.

“Yes?”

“I think I’m done with all this foreplay, can we do it now?”

“Yes, let me get my wand.” Remus said tapping Sirius on the leg so he’d stand up. Sirius did so but as soon as Remus got up he took his spot making the other smile. He walked over to his coat that was lying on the couch. He grabbed his wand and went back over to a very seductive Sirius that was eyeing Remus with every step he took.

“So which wand am I getting?” Remus scoffed making Sirius laugh.

“You’re mental.” Remus got down and gripped Sirius by the back of his knees to pull him forward. Sirius raised his brow as he felt Remus’s cock press against his entrance slightly.

“Hi there.”

“Hello.” They shared one more long kiss with each other before Remus pulled back and aimed his wand near Sirius' entrance. 

Once the lubrication spell was said Sirius gasped softly since it had been an extremely long time since they’ve done anything. All Sirius could feel was longing and excitement as Remus placed his wand to the side. Slowly Remus teased Sirius' entrance with his fingers, getting small moans from the man. It wasn’t until Remus finally slipped a finger in that Sirius was gripping the armrest of the chair and letting out a moan.

“Already?” Remus teased making Sirius roll his eyes.

“Are you telling me you aren’t going to immediately come when you’re inside me?”

“I was trying not to think about that. I don’t need a repeat of our first time.” Remus pushed his second finger in making Sirius bite his bottom lip before he let out a shaky breath.

“You were so cute then.”

“I was nervous.”

“Well I was too. It wasn’t exactly my 100th time with you. Plus you meant a lot to me.”

“Meant?”

“Sorry, you mean a lot to me. And will always mean a lot to me.” Remus had a radiant smile that made Sirius get excited, especially with him saying that Remus slipped his last finger in. Sirius moaned and leaned his head back against the chair already wanting to feel every inch of Remus inside of him.

“I don’t think I can really wait to be inside of you.” Remus groaned out seeing the way Sirius sucked his fingers in greedily.

“I’d rather you didn’t wait. I’m a big boy, I can handle it.”

“Good enough for me.” Sirius smiled as Remus pulled his fingers out and rubbed them against his cock.

At this point Sirius' legs were practically hanging off the front of the chair, Remus right between them. Remus lifted himself up enough so his cock was rubbing against Sirius' entrance. The man groaned softly feeling how wet the other was. He started to press in making Sirius sigh in relief as he shut his eyes. Like the first time Remus felt the heat trying to consume him to the point where it was hard to breathe. He was almost certain that the second he moved he’d be coming inside of Sirius. There was no way he was letting it happen though since his sex drive wasn’t the same from back then.

“Well Remus, a little bit has changed.” A low growl left Remus’ lips making Sirius get more excited as his nails dug into the armrests.

“You’ll be the death of me.”

“Hopefully not.” Sirius let his hand tangle in Remus’s light brown hair, pulling the man closer so he could inch slightly inside of him.

Slowly Remus started to work his hips making both men gasp softly. Being this way again made everything feel normal again. They definitely weren’t in the comfortable state of being able to hold the other’s hand in front of people like they were with James and Lily, but they would work up to it. Remus wanted to be able to have his arm wrapped tightly around Sirius’ waist. Meanwhile Sirius wanted to be able to rest his head on Remus’ shoulder like he used to do anytime they sat next to each other. He also wanted to be with Remus wherever he was and not in this damn house.

“Remus~” Sirius moaned tighten his grip on his hair. Remus hissed slightly but didn’t slow down his hips which weren’t fine with doing the slow thrusts anymore.

“I’ve forgotten how you feel.” Remus admitted slowly remembering the heat that always entrapped him.

“How dare you?” They both smiled at each other but it wavered as Sirius was moaning the next second from his prostate being rubbed against. “Shit.”

“Well I definitely didn’t forget that.”

“Good, now do it again.”

Remus was agreeing automatically as he started going faster. Moans were leaving Sirius' lips as he scratched down the armrests and eyed Remus. He couldn’t help but think Remus looked extremely hot thrusting into him and panting. Gripping his hips tightly so he moved Sirius with him. He was almost falling off the chair now so he really tried to hold on.

“You’re going to make me fall off.” Sirius said quickly as he tried to lift himself back up.

Remus however made him wrap his legs around his waist before he lifted him up. Sirius quickly put his arms around Remus’s neck, feeling his cock go deeper into him. He bit his lip as Remus turned around and sat down on the chair, his cock going all the way into Sirius. A choked moan left Sirius as he hung his head low, his legs resting on either side of Remus and the chair.

“You feel so hot.” Remus groaned out as he soothingly rubbed Sirius' side.

“That an understatement.” Sirius felt like his whole body was on fire.

“Do you think you can move?”

“Of course.” Sirius reached up to grip the back of the chair. Remus smiled seeing him lift his head and also his hips.

His hips were slamming back down making both men groan out. It took a couple of seconds for Sirius to regain his composure before he started slowly riding Remus. Although he just wanted Remus to pound into him, he really didn’t want to come right now. He wanted to take in every moan and breath Remus released. The way his eyes scanned his body like he was looking over a piece of artwork. He wanted to keep that going for as long as he could.

“I’m sorry.” Remus whispered making Sirius pause slightly as he looked down at Remus.

“Are you going to come?” Sirius questioned but Remus was quickly shaking his head before reaching out and pulling Sirius fully against him.

“No, not that. I meant I’m sorry for not believing in you, for not even trying to hear you out and letting you rot away in Azkaban.” Sirius' eyes widen as he looked down at Remus who eyes were full of regret and sorrow.

“Remus, although I don’t blame you for any of that, nor do I harbor hatred towards you, I know you really want to talk about this. But, can we save it for when we’re done doing this?”

“O-oh yeah.” Remus blushed slightly making Sirius smile as he leaned his head down and made Remus look at him.

“You don’t have to be sorry. I’m still madly in love with you Remus Lupin.”

“And I’m madly in love with you Sirius Black.”

“Yeah that’s going to change to Sirius Lupin.” Remus ended up twitching inside of Sirius which made him laugh softly. “Obviously you love that.”

“I very much do.”

“Show me.”

“I will.”


	21. Day 22: Lingerie (Ron/Harry)

“I can’t believe you actually got it.” Ron said in awe as he sat at the end of his bed.

“Well you really made it seem like this was the only thing you wanted on your birthday.” Harry murmured as he kept the robe wrapped around him. It wasn’t exactly the plain robe that was setting Ron off, but more of what was underneath it. Harry didn’t even have to tell him, he instantly knew.

“Well you’re not wrong, but I just didn’t think you’d end up doing it.”

“I wanted you to be happy. I can set my pride on the back burner for this one.” Ron smiled slightly as he eyed Harry’s hands that were holding onto the strings of the robe.

“Am I going to see it then?”

“Yes.” All Harry could think of was that he had to rip it off like a bandaid. So his hands were fast in undoing the robe and letting it fall to the ground.

Ron’s eyes widen as they wandered all over Harry’s body. He wore a bright red bra that had slits in the middle to expose his nipples and bright red laced bottoms that had a strap to connect with red stockings. It was nothing like Ron was expecting since all he thought Harry would do is the underwear. He thought he must’ve done something amazing in another life in order to gain him this sight and a boyfriend like Harry.

“What do you think?” Harry asked breaking Ron out of his trance. He hadn’t realized he hadn’t said a word for the past minute.

“You look bloody amazing Harry.” Ron finally said making Harry blush while biting into his bottom lip.

“So you really like it?”

“Yes Harry, it could be maroon color and i’d still find you breathtaking.”

“Now I know you’re telling the truth.” Harry laughed softly thinking about Ron’s hatred of the color maroon.

“I am, now come over so I can have a closer look.”

Harry listened, not feeling as nervous as he had been when he put the lingerie on. When he stood in front of Ron, the redhead lifted his hands up and rested them on his hips. He took a breath as Ron made him turn around to get a look from behind. The action made him blush as he felt Ron tenderly rub his hips and lower back. A gasp left his lips as he felt Ron kiss his back and go up till he was standing up and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.

“I kind of want you to wear this under your regular clothes.” Ron whispered while kissing Harry on the back of his neck.

“I don’t think I have enough confidence to do that.” Harry said letting his hands slip down to rub against Ron’s.

“Well maybe we can build up to that.” Harry rolled his eyes as he looked back at Ron who was smirking at him.

“We’ll see, now hurry up and kiss me.”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Ron made Harry turn around so he was now on his back on the bed while he got on top. A smile graced Harry’s lips as Ron leaned down and started to kiss him smoothly. Harry shivered as he felt the tips of Ron’s fingers drift up and down his sides. Instinctively he spread his legs letting Ron press against his sensitive dick. It didn’t help with the lace lightly brushing against him which had him wanting to push Ron away.

“You look so good.” Ron mumbled as he pulled away from Harry and started kissing his neck. Harry’s face was red as he felt Ron suck lightly on his neck, a hickey slowly forming.

“Ron.” Harry breathed out as Ron continued his way down his neck and to his chest. He moaned softly when he felt Ron’s hot tongue rubbing against his nipple while his fingers rubbed against the other.

Ron never tended to mess with Harry’s nipples, but the lingerie was really putting them on display for him. Now he couldn’t stop licking and sucking lightly, gaining moans from Harry. They grew harder and stood erect which made Ron smile as he continued to pleasure Harry. The thing that made him continue more was the fact that Harry got harder and was poking against his stomach. He had grew to love how he affected Harry.

“You’re already so hard Harry.” Ron whispered making Harry shiver as Ron’s hot breath went over his nipple.

“Well you are too, I can feel you pressing against my leg.” Ron looked down and noticed that he was indeed hard as a rock. He smirked slightly rubbing down on Harry’s leg which made the other blush.

“Mind helping me out of these troublesome pants?”

All Harry did was roll his eyes as he pushed Ron back slightly and started undoing his slacks. Ron continued to smile seeing Harry’s fingers pull down his zipper till he was gripping the hem and pulling them down his thighs. In the midst Ron stood up and took it from there, pushing his slacks to the ground and kicking them across the room. He gripped his dick, rubbing it slightly as he looked down at Harry who was trying to cross his legs. Ron’s gaze only made him squeeze his legs tighter together.

“Spread your legs Harry.” Ron hushed still gripping himself.

Slowly Harry agreed and spread his legs apart. There stood his erection that was barely contained in the thin lace. Ron licked his lips, gripping the base of his dick to stop himself from coming at the sight of Harry. After regaining control Ron let go of his dick and leaned forward so he was back on the bed, his hand on either side of Harry. He grunted as his bare dick rubbed against Harry’s that was covered in a lace and made everything feel good. He could only imagine how Harry was feeling down there.

“Where’s my wand?” Ron mumbled looking around for wherever he tossed it.

“I have mine.” Harry said making Ron raise a brow. Harry lifted his leg up and pulled out his wand that was residing in the stocking. A small chuckle left Ron’s lips as Harry let him use it.

“Well that place does seem better than your back pocket.”

“I don’t do it as much.” Ron just agreed wanting to tease Harry, but in another way, not wand etiquette.

“You’re right.” He reached down to grab at the underwear in the middle and move it to the side so Harry’s entrance was exposed. He quickly said the spells for self cleaning and lubricant before setting Harry’s wand to the side.

He did take notice in the way Harry shivered more due to the cool lubricant that covered the smooth walls inside of him. Ron smiled but still reached for the jar of salve they stored in the nightstand. He could never be too sure, but they need to go out and get more since they tended to use it on long nights were all Ron wanted to do was thrust his fingers into Harry till he came unloose. All he wanted to do was that now, but the idea of fucking Harry while wearing this lingerie was more of an exciting picture. Especially when he took him from behind.

“Harry get on all fours.” Ron muttered as he rubbed his dick with the salve. Harry listened turning around so his behind was presented to Ron.

The redhead felt his throat go dry as he once again had to grip the base of his dick. He quickly set the slave to the side as he hooked his thumb in the lace that covered Harry’s wet entrance. When his entrance was visible, Ron was gripping his dick and pressing it against Harry, who didn’t put up much of a fight and let Ron right in. The two of them groaned as now Harry’s cheek was pressed against the bed, his hips being raised higher.

“I’m going to buy you more lingerie in every color.” Ron breathed against Harry’s back as he made shallow thrusts.

“Y-you are insaaaah~”  Harry leant forward more as he felt Ron rubbing against his prostate already in a torturous pace.

“Never heard that word before.” Ron teased thrusting quick which gained a whine from Harry.

His hand wrapped around Harry’s torso as he pulled him so his back was pressed against his chest. A gasp escaped Harry’s lips as one of Ron’s hands went to his nipple, while the other went to his dick that was still straining against the lace underwear. Ron’s hips continued as his hand rubbed the two spots that were setting him off even more. The lace underwear grew wet as precum slipped from the tip of Harry’s dick.

“Shit Harry, you’re real sexy right now.” Ron said as Harry arched his head back to it rested on his shoulder.

“Go harder Ron.” Harry whined feeling the pit in his stomach burn like hell.

“Of course beautiful.”

Harry wasn’t able to react to the nickname as both of Ron’s hands slipped to his hips. His thrust grew harder and sharped, making Harry moan and grip any part of Ron that he could reach. Ron fingers were then looping in the hem of the underwear, making him pull tight to keep Harry from moving. Harry was slowly losing it as the lace rubbed against his dick more now and Ron’s dick had yet to miss hitting his prostate. The pleasure was too much, yet he also wanted more. His hand moved on their own as he brought them up and started rubbing his nipples the way Ron did.

“Shit.” Ron hushed loving how Harry was playing with his own nipples.

It didn’t take long to make him come, screaming Ron’s name as he came inside of the underwear, but also leaked out onto the bed. A couple of more groans left Ron’s lips before he came deep inside of Harry, gaining more moans in the process. When he pulled out Harry immediately collapsed against the bed breathing raggedly. Ron licked his lips as he saw his cum slowly stain the underwear before slipping down Harry’s inner thighs.

“Best birthday ever.” Ron sighed as he collapsed next to a spent Harry.

“You’re welcome.” Harry mumbled twitching slightly as the soiled underwear was getting the better of him.

“Maybe you can dress like that on more occasions, your birthday is next.”

“Wouldn’t it make sense for you to wear the lingerie on my birthday?”

“But you look amazing Harry.” Harry sighed moving so he could finally grip the underwear and pull it off. He threw it to the floor before lying down and getting closer to Ron who enveloped him in his arms.

“We’ll see.” Ron smiled as he watched Harry slowly fall asleep. But he knew Harry was definitely going to be wearing more lingerie in the future.


	22. Day 23: Outside (Sirius/James)

 

“You know usually at this point one person from the couple would be saying, ‘honey no, we shouldn’t be doing this’. But it’s you and me so that sentence will never come up.” James said as he felt Sirius leave a hickey on his neck.

“Well you did seduce me.” Sirius mumbled kissing up James chin till they were eye level again.

“Can’t help it, stop looking the way you do.”

“Who would you rather I look like. Snape?”

“Please don’t kill my boner.”

Sirius chuckled leaning back down and kissing James on the lips. The two of them were at James' for the summer. They had originally been playing Quidditch, but grew bored fast since it was only two of them. So they had went back down, but James decided it was high opportunity to tackle Sirius and kiss the daylights out of him. It only turned on Sirius' competitive mode as they wrestled on the ground for a while before the results were Sirius on top.

“It’s hot out here.” James mumbled feeling sweat go down his body.

“It’s because we’re both out here.” Sirius said trying to push his hair back from his forehead.

“Of course, how could I have not figured that one out.”

James sat up with Sirius still in his lap. He didn’t push him off though and instead lifted his shirt up and let it pool on his lap. Sirius bit hip bottom lip as his eyes scanned James up and down. That stopped though when James slipped his hands under his shirt till it was all the way off. Sirius grabbed both of the shirts and placed them behind James before pushing him back on the ground. They were both smirking at each other as they rubbed their hips together.

“Are we going to have sex out here?” Sirius questioned even though he was already kissing down James' chest.

“Of course, my parents are going to be busy for the next couple of hours. So let’s hurry up.” James demanded making Sirius get excited. The two of their chests slicked together as Sirius let his hand go down and slip into James' jeans. James felt even hotter as he felt Sirius' hand grip his dick and rub him.

“Already hard I see.” Sirius groaned watching James chest rise.

“Don’t mock me Pads.” James lifted his leg up and rubbed it against Sirius' crotch. That made his dick twitch while James smirked looking triumph.

“Little devil.” Sirius quickly undid the button on James jeans and yanked them down along with his boxers.

James felt the grass poking into his skin, but that only lasted a second as Sirius made him rest his legs on his shoulders. Sirius lifted his hand up and started sucking on three of his fingers rather seductively. Now James felt hot to the touch as Sirius pulled his fingers out and lowered them so they were rubbing against James' entrance. His middle finger slowly entered him but once it was all the way in he started moving his hand faster, gaining a moan from James.

“I’m not going to lie, I might not prepare you all that well.” Sirius admitted already slipping his second finger in.

“It’s fine, I want you to fuck me.” James hushed out shutting his eyes as the pleasured rocked through his body. Sirius smirked scissoring his two fingers before finally adding the third. A sigh of relief left James lips as he lifted his hand up to lick at his palm. He then lowered his hand and started to slowly jerk himself feeling the urge to come already.

“Not yet.” Sirius groaned while pulling his fingers out. James sat up undid the button on Sirius' pants till he was pulling his dick out. He swooped down letting his tongue swirl around his head.

Sirius moaned feeling James soft lips circle the head of his dick while his smooth tongue licked everywhere it could. He gripped James hair and thrust his hips slightly making James groan as he tried his best to accommodate Sirius. Sirius couldn’t hold it anymore and pushed James back making his legs rest back on his shoulders. James let out a sigh as Sirius pressed his dick into his entrance.

“Sirius.” James hushed out feeling himself stretch more. His mind was foggy and he knew it was due to the sun baking their bodies.

“I want to thrust deep into you.” Sirius groaned feeling his dick twitch with James' heat.

“Fuck do that.”

That was all Sirius needed before he thrust all the way in. James yelled slightly gripping onto Sirius' arms tightly. He felt Sirius not waste time and just thrust deep into him not pausing for a second. He then leaned down and let his tongue rub across his nipple which had James whining and scratching into Sirius' arm. A hiss left Sirius' lips but he continued thrusting into James.

Sirius couldn’t help but think that James looked more breathtaking than usual. He then realized it was because they were doing this outside in the bright sun. This was the clearest he’s even seen James’ body and he realized he was going to get addicted to fucking James outside. It was sweatier than normal, but he didn’t care as he listened to his abdomen smacking against James' behind.

“Sirius, I’m losing my mind.” James gasped making Sirius smirk as he moved James leg so they were wrapped around his waist now. 

“I see that as a good sign.” Sirius leaned down so their chests were pressed together and they started making out aggressively. When Sirius pulled away James ran his fingers through his hair as his chest started rising faster. His eyes drifted down to look at the way Sirius entered in and out of him. It made him groan as he spread his legs wider so Sirius could go deeper.

“I’m gonna come.”

“And I’m going to make sure of that.”

Sirius reached down and started jerking James as his thrusts grew forceful. James couldn’t even moan, his breath kept getting caught in his throat as his eyes were screwed shut. He was scratching at the ground and could feel the dirt in his fingernails as he pulled up blades of grass. His skin felt like it was boiling as he tried to meet Sirius' thrusts. In the end he couldn’t manage it and just laid there trying to get the moans.

“Shit shit shit, Sirius!” James yelled, his legs shaking as he came all over his chest. Sirius watched in awe, coming right after, panting James' name.

“Haa, shit.” Sirius breathed out feeling his cum slick around him as he stayed buried inside of James. When he pulled back he leaned in to kiss James but stopped when he noticed he had completely passed out. “I believe this is yet another compliment James.”

He slowly pulled out of James before he started pushing his hair back. After taking a few breaths he grabbed his shirt from under James and started to clean off. James let out small whined when Sirius rubbed against his entrance, but it wasn’t enough to wake him up. Once James had his boxers back on, Sirius lifted him up and took him back to the house. He realized he very much liked staying at James' for the summer.


	23. Day 24: Mirror Sex (Fred/George/Harry)

 

“Guys, this is insane. I thought it was just going to be a single mirror.” Harry said as he walked into the Room of Requirement with the Weasley Twins.

“Well this way we’ll be able to see from every angle.” Fred said.

“Yeah, do you expect us to only see you from one angle?” George questioned as he shut the door before anyone else walked by. The room looked like a dance studio but the floor was a dark wood with a comfortable looking bed in the middle. There were mirrors along all four walls and the ceiling. Really all Harry thought was there would be one on the ceiling, but of course the Twins thought of something else.

“I guess not, you guys really think of everything.” Harry mumbled as the Twins hooked their arms with his.

“Of course we do.”

“Now let’s get to the fun part.”

Harry was dragged over to the bed, but before getting on it he was turned to face George. His lips were soon against his making Harry shut his eyes and kiss him back automatically. Fred was looping his arms around Harry’s waist and pressing himself closer so Harry was sandwiched between the two of them. They were still in their uniforms, but Fred didn’t waste time unbuttoning Harry’s shirt and opening it up to reveal his chest.

“You know Umbridge will probably kill us if she catches us out this late at night.” Fred said tugging Harry’s shirt off the rest of the way.

“That’s what adds to the thrill of it all.” George responded pulling away from Harry who was unbuttoning the front of his shirt.

“Can we not bring her up while we do this?” Harry pleaded no wanting to think of the toad woman.

“Of course beautiful.”

“Our bad.”

The three of them slipped onto the bed, Harry now trying to unbutton both of their shirts before they finally did it themselves and threw them to the side. Slowly the two of them started kissing down Harry’s chest making him blush as his head arched back. He immediately caught his reflection up on the ceiling which slightly embarrassed him but he was more focused on the Twins going down his body. Really taking in every aspect of his body.

“Guys.” Harry breathed out making the Twins smile as they started tugging at his pants.

“You look beautiful Harry.” Fred hushed out pulling his zipper down.

“Wish this bed was a mirror.” George said as Fred started to tug down Harry’s pants.

“I don’t think that’d be very comfortable.” Harry responded trying his best to avoid looking directly at himself and instead down at the other two.

“It wouldn’t, but still it’s an angle we’re missing.”

“Poor you.” Harry lifted his legs back as his pants were all the way off now, being abandon somewhere on the floor.

“Yes poor us, now we’re going to have to make ourselves feel better.”

“And that involves getting a taste of you.”

Harry bit down on his lip trying to keep the smile from forming on his face. Although he wasn’t so keen on all the mirrors showing his body, he was always excited when it came to the Twins. Having two people pleasure you and look at you in a way that would kill you sent Harry’s heart racing. And that whole process started as his boxers were being pulled down so he now rested against the soft silk sheets. Fred and George rubbed his inner thighs as they made him spread his legs slightly so they were both between them. Harry did decide to look at the ceiling mirror since it was totally worth seeing them down there.

“Already twitching Harry.”

“Seems you’re into this.”

“Oh shut it.” Harry mumbled making the Twins smile. Fred was the first to lean down and let his tongue travel it’s way up Harry’s shaft. George went down lower so he was kissing and licking at Harry’s sac. That always made Harry jump since he never expected attention there.

“Like always you taste good Harry.”

“We’re going to have to devour you.” Having them talk so close to his sensitive area made Harry arch his hips slightly as he desperately wanted them to take him in his mouth.

“Devour me.” Harry breathed out making both of the Twins get excited.

Fred swooped down taking Harry into his mouth about halfway. Harry moaned arching his back as he felt George kiss up is inner thigh before his tongue started rubbing against the base of his cock. For a second Harry saw his flushed face which made his body get hotter as he focused his attention down again. He loved the way Fred’s lips looked around his cock but now he wanted to see George's lips around him. Already he wanted to be fucked by one of them and fuck the other. The thought was making his mind grow foggy as he tried to keep from coming to soon.

“I think our Harry is a tad bit excited.” George said to Fred making him hum softly as he sucked on Harry’s head before pulling back.

“He is, that’s the fastest he’s ever gotten hard. If you don’t mind George I want him inside me tonight.” Fred took notice at the way Harry whined softly and twitched.

“No problem, I want my cock buried inside of him anyway.” Again Harry twitched making the Twins smile at each other because they loved to wind Harry up.

“Guys.” Harry groaned trying to calm himself down.

“You already want to go onto the next step don’t you?” Fred teased nipping his way up Harry’s body.

“Yes.”

“Well aren’t you excited.” Fred straddled Harry before leaning down and pressing his lips fiercely against Harry’s. A groan left Harry’s lips as he gripped Fred’s hips and made him grind down on him. It wasn’t exactly comfortable since Fred was still in his pants, but in second his clothes were gone. George had magicked away his and Fred’s clothes before he slipped off the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube that was in the room.

When he got back to the bed he raised a brow seeing Harry and Fred both battling with their tongues and gripping each other. It was an amazing sight though that now stained all the mirrors and excited him even more. He crawled back onto the bed, letting his hand rub Harry’s side slightly to catch their attention.

“Sorry.” Harry mumbled feeling bad for leaving George out.

“You don’t have to apologize for anything, I’m very much enjoying you two together.” Fred smirked at him as George popped off the cap. “Now I want to watch you two finger each other.”

“Wow George, perverted much.” Fred teased making his other Twin smirk as he reached forward and grip Harry’s hand. He poured some into his before then grabbing Fred’s hand and pouring some onto his.

As he put the cap back on he watched Fred and Harry turn so they both laid on their sides facing each other. Harry rested his leg against Fred’s hip as Fred pressed his leg between Harry. George sat against the headboard getting a full view of them, but also able to look between both mirrors on each side. The two of them started to kiss again but the next second both of their hands were going down the other till they were rubbing their fingers against the other’s entrance.

“Hmm.” Harry hummed softly as his leg went higher up Fred’s hip.

Fred smiled letting his fingers circle around Harry’s entrance before he slipped a finger in at the same time Harry did so to him. Both of them pulled back from their kiss, Harry moaning softly while Fred hissed. The Twins didn’t bottom as often as Harry, but they very much enjoyed the sight of Harry losing control as he thrust into one of them. So due to that Fred and George always grew a bit rigid when it came to preparation, but Harry would do what they always did for him the first couple of times they had sex.

He leaned forward and kissed Fred’s neck softly, slowly going up before playfully biting Fred’s ear. That made Fred jump slightly but he started to calm down as Harry whispered encouraging words into his ears and then told him every obscene thing he was going to do to him. Fred’s cock twitched slightly as he listened to Harry say how hard he was going to fuck him. Still he knew he couldn’t slack on preparing Harry so he slipped another finger into Harry.

“Fuck.” Harry groaned into Fred’s ear making the other smile as he started thrusting his fingers into Harry.

George let out a ragged breath as his eyes went over each detail. Fred’s fingers already thrusting into Harry at an alarming rate. Harry’s fingers slowly stretching out Fred. Even though Harry was whispering, George could hear every word he said. Especially the words that involved how he was going to fuck Fred till he passed out. It always surprised the Twins with how Harry could go from a pillow queen to an extremely sexual top. It was a major turn on for both Twins knowing Harry wanted what they wanted from him.

“How’re you guys doing?” George teased making Harry smile but also moan since Fred found his prostate.

“Well I need to prep Fred just a bit more, but you can come get it if you want it.” Harry raised a brow at George who smirked back at him.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Soon the three of them were changing positions. Fred now laid against the pillows and Harry got on top of him. George got behind Harry and kissed up his back as Harry slipped his fingers back into Fred who groaned and arched his head back. George on the mean hand poured lube onto his cock and rubbed it against himself before he was lining up with Harry’s entrance. Harry stilted in his movements as he relaxed his body and let George slip into him.

“As always you feel good Harry.” George mumbled making Harry look back at him slightly.

“Thanks for the flattery.” George smirked rubbing his hand against Harry’s hips before he started with shallow thrusts. Harry closed his eyes slightly but opened them to look at Fred who was breathing slowly and watching Harry and George intently. Mostly he was watching Harry’s face since he loved the way he looked whenever one of them was inside him.

Although Harry felt the pleasure rack through his body he still paid attention to Fred. He stretched his fingers out making Fred moan softly and stretch his legs wider. Fred’s eyes drifted to the side to see George thrusting into Harry at a slow pace. He knew he was doing that since he wasn’t prepared all the way and once he was George was going to be thrusting faster. So Fred started relaxing his body more so Harry could find his prostate and finally thrust into him.

“Fuck George.” Harry moaned as George sent a quick thrust that had Harry going forward.

“Sorry.” George muttered as Fred moaned a bit louder. That caught the other two’s attention as they saw Fred with a flushed face and his mouth hanging open.

“I think someone’s ready.” Fred nodded slightly making Harry smile. George reached for the lube and handed it to Harry who pulled his fingers out of Fred. He then rubbed the lube along his cock. “You ready for me?”

“Hell yeah, come on Harry.” Fred gripped his hips making Harry smile as he leaned down and pressed his lips against his. Slowly Harry pushed inside of Fred till he was all they way in. The both of them groaned, George smiling as he rubbed Harry’s side slightly.

“You both look so good.” George sent a thrust that had Harry going forward again and deeper into Fred. They both moaned gripping the sheets and feeling their body shivers.

“You need to relax there George, let me handle it for now.” Harry said over his shoulder making George pull out till only his head was left in.

“Go on then.” Harry rolled his eyes but leaned down and pecked Fred on the lips quickly before his hips started moving.

He thrust into Fred but then immediately back onto George’s cock. This was always his favorite position since being pleasure on both ends really sent his blood boiling. George was holding Fred’s legs up as his eyes now went to the mirror. His eyes locked with Fred for a second before they were both focusing on Harry. The way his hips twitched whenever he was all the way in Fred or when George was all the way in him. They found him extremely sexy with his wild hair going everywhere and his body slowly getting flushed.

“Go faster Harry.” Fred moaned out letting his hand slip up Harry’s chest to tweak at his nipple. A small whine left Harry’s lips before he was agreeing and quickly thrusting into Fred.

Fred’s head pressed hard into the pillows as he felt Harry hit his prostate. George groaned out feeling his cock slip in and out of Harry at a better pace. Harry was trying not to pass out since everything was really getting to him. Fred clasping around him and George rubbing against his prostate. He had no idea whose name he was supposed to say a the moment. It didn’t matter though since he was just letting moans out instead. He stopped though when George grabbed his chin and made him turn his head. For a second Harry thought he was going to kiss him but he realized George was making him look at the mirror.

“Look at us Harry. Look at my cock sliding into you so smoothly, you feel every inch don’t you. The same goes for Fred. Look at how wrecked you make him, you fuck him so good. You’re so damn sexy.” Harry felt his face burning as he kept eye contact with George the entire time. But his eyes were slipping down to his hips that had a mind of their own, mercilessly thrusting into Fred so the red head was only moaning.

“George.” Harry whispered softly making George turn so his hot breath was by Harry’s ear.

“When this is over there’s no way I’m done with you. I’m also going to fuck you till you pass out. Milk you for all your worth and have you screaming my name. Maybe you can suck of Fred’s cock while all that is happening, feeling all of him go down your throat till he comes. Then you’ll swallow it all down while I still thrust into you. I’m going to come in you so hard that I’ll manage to knock you up.”

“Holy shit.”

“Harry.” Fred moaned feeling himself get closer. Harry’s eyes went to Fred even though he was still thinking about every word George said.

“Lay on top of him, I can’t keep myself back anymore.” George ordered making Harry nod his head as he leaned down so his chest was pressed against Fred’s. They both eyed each other, blushing as they tried to capture their breaths. Slowly Fred lopped his arms around Harry and held him close, kissing all over his face as his legs went around him as much as they could.

Without hesitation George started thrusting into Harry till he wasn’t able to say another word. With each thrust Harry went deeper into Fred who had his eyes screwed shut and panted either Harry or George’s name. Harry panted against Fred’s neck feeling Fred leak precum onto both of their stomachs. George gripped the back of Harry’s hair and leaned forward.

“Open your eyes Harry, you to Fred. Look at the faces you make when you come.” George said softly making both of them agree. Soon Fred and Harry were looking at their reflections, Harry at the side mirror and Fred on the ceiling mirror. Neither of their eyes went down but instead stayed locked on their own reflection.

Harry say how red his face looked, his glasses crooked making him want to pull them off but he just left them on. Fred saw the hickies all over his neck left by Harry and the way his eyes looked darker than normal. While they were busy staring at themselves George bit into his bottom lip and started going even harder. Harry moaned loudly feeling Fred clamp around him. He came in seconds, shooting everything into Fred.

It was still embarrassing to see his face crumple as he came but he didn’t look away. He felt Fred hold him closer as he was the next to come, his cum spilling over both his and Harry’s stomach. Fred found it rather hot that he looked this way just from Harry and George. Still it took him a second to catch his breath as he still held onto Harry who he knew he wasn’t done due to George still thrusting into him.

“George.” Harry moaned looking back as much as he could.

“I know baby, I’m giving it to you now.” George breathed out before gripping Harry harder and shoving himself all the way in and coming. Again Harry moaned making Fred smile as he kissed Harry on the forehead and watched George also break as he came in Harry. “Fuck.”

“Are you going to be able to go another round Harry?” Fred questioned since he was the first of the three to catch his breath.

“Yes, yes.” Harry almost chanted making Fred smile as he made Harry lift his head up so he could kiss him, his tongue sliding in naturally.

“And like that I’m hard again.” George mumbled still pulling out of Harry, watching his cum spill out.

“Well you had your turn, now I want Harry to ride me.” Fred said making Harry moan and twitch inside of Fred.

“Fine, but I’m having him last. Have some promises I need to fulfill.”

“That’s fine.”

Slowly Harry pulled his half hard cock out of Fred and slowly managed to climb onto his lap. Fred wasn’t hard just yet so Harry started to jerk him with his own cum till he was fully hard again. And like that Harry was sinking down on Fred making the redhead moan and arch his hips up. Harry felt George press behind him and kiss his neck roughly.

“I love you guys.” Harry panted making the Twins smile.

“We love you too.” They said together before the two of them continued their actions into the night.


	24. Day 25: Dry Orgasm (Neville/Harry)

 

“I think we’re getting more obvious.” Harry mumbled to Neville as they both pretended to skim through the shelves in the library.

“How?” Neville questioned grabbing a book of plants that you wouldn’t think to be deadly.

“Well apparently someone didn’t stop staring at me in potions.” Neville blushed slightly as Harry let his finger grip the edges of books like he was going to take it out.

“Not my fault you decided to be cute today.”

“I’m not cute.” Harry grew flustered and that always made Neville feel better. To know Harry could get just as flustered as him.

“Yes you are, especially today. You have hat post haze se-” Harry slapped his hand over Neville’s mouth as two 1st years walked by the aisle before going to the next.

“Neville.” The groan left Harry’s lips making Neville give him a sheepish look before he reached up to gently grab Harry by the wrist.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear them.” They both eyed each other as Neville still held onto Harry’s wrist, letting his thumb rub over his wrist slightly. “Come to my bed tonight?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think two shags in a row is going to be great for my game coming up.”

“I’ll be gentle.” Neville took a step closer till Harry backed up into the shelf. Harry’s green eyes darted to either side of the aisle expecting to see people there staring at them.

“Ok.” Harry said quickly in order to make Neville step back. He had no idea what he’d do if Neville took another step closer to him. Neville smiled at him fondly before stepping back. Not before lifting Harry’s hand though and kissing his knuckled slightly.

“See you then.” Neville took off down the aisle as a 3rd year just walked in. Harry turned to go down the other end hoping his face wasn’t flushed anymore.

 

“I really wish Ron didn’t wake up that crazy when he has a nightmare.” Harry whispered as Neville let the curtain for his four poster close.

“Was it the spider again?” Neville asked as Harry took out his wand and started using the silencing charms.

“Yes, apparently this time they wanted him to take a pottery class. I don’t think that’s so much a nightmare though.”

“I don’t know, does he tend to scream when he sees pots.”

“Not that I know off.” Harry shot Neville a smile making the other boy do so also.

Neville bit the inside of his cheek before he scooted over to Harry and pushed the boy back so he rested against his pillows. The smile continued to grace Harry’s face as he let his hands slip up Neville’s arms before gripping the back of his neck and pulling him down. Once their lips met Harry felt his heart start to race as Neville laid on top of him, his hand gripping Harry’s sides. When they pulled back Harry started kissing Neville’s neck as his hand slowly gripped his hair.

“You really are cute Harry.”

“Neville.”

“What, it’s true.” Neville whined as Harry let out a breath that went over his neck.

“Still, pretty soon people are going to pick up on us. Or they might actually think you like me and just tease you for it.” Harry said getting slightly irked at the idea of people teasing Neville in anyway.

“Well I wouldn’t mind either way. But no one is going to find out till we’re ready. Promise.”

“I know, just maybe look at me when I’m actually paying attention.”

“Will do.”

Neville pecked Harry on the lips before his hand started to tug down Harry’s shirt by the collar. It was an obvious hand me down given that it didn’t fit Harry at all, but because of that Neville was able to pull the collar so Harry’s shoulder was visible along with his collar bone. He couldn’t help leaning down and letting his lips slowly kiss down Harry’s neck and shoulders.

“Neville.” Harry whispered gripping the back of his shirt. Neville pulled back enough so his shirt could slip off and rest on the bed.

Instead of pulling off Harry’s shirt he tugged down his pajama pants so he was just in his boxers and shirt. He let his hands grip Harry’s thighs as he leaned down so Harry could wrap his legs around his waist. They smiled at each other as Neville started rubbing down on him. It didn’t take as long to get Harry hard since he still felt sensitive from the other night. Already he wanted Neville since he kept thinking about earlier in the library. Everyone saw Neville as clumsy and although he was like that, he changed completely when it came to the bedroom.

Their first time was definitely awkward and fast, but they’ve gotten the hang of it at this point. Neville knew exactly where to touch now in order to turn Harry on. Harry knew where to kiss to make Neville groan and lean into him more. That worked for both of them by getting hard again and moaning each other’s names softly.

“Let’s do it.” Harry whispered softly before nipping playfully at Neville’s bottom lip.

“Where’s your wand?” Neville questioned making Harry eye around the small bed before he saw it under his pajama pants.

Neville pulled away to slip out of his pajama pants while Harry slipped out of his boxers. Harry then said the lubrication spell near his entrance. He shivered slightly before putting his wand back to the side and letting his hand slip down to rub against his entrance. Since they had had sex the previous night there wasn’t much restraint for his fingers to slip in. Neville eyed him hungrily as slowly Harry worked his fingers in letting out small moans.

“I’m ready for you.” He mumbled making Neville raise a brow.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m still a bit loose from last night.” Neville nodded knowing he wasn’t going to argue with that.

Harry pushed his shirt up so it wasn’t covering up his cock so much. Neville was gripping his legs and settling in between before slowly thrusting into Harry. Already Harry felt like coming having Neville back inside him so soon. Usually at the least a week would go by before they decided to have sex again. They’ve also never gone twice in a row so this was really a first time for them. Neville started doing short thrusts which had Harry gripping the sheets  and arching more into the pillows.

“Ahh~ shit.” Harry moaned feeling the tip of Neville’s cock press against his prostate slightly.

“C’mere.” Neville mumbled gripping Harry’s hand and pulling him up so he sat on his lap. Harry instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around Neville while moving his hips down. 

A smile went to Neville’s lips at the way Harry moaned and slowly rode him. He reached down and gripped Harry’s bubble butt in order to help him. As he did that Harry started kissing Neville up and down his neck, wanting to wind the boy up as much as he could. Neville groaned gripping Harry’s cheeks tighter so he could go deeper. He felt Harry’s hot breath against his neck as the other moaned.

Harry moved back so he could press his forehead against Neville’s. They both smiled at each other feeling their hearts race. Them staring at each other didn’t really help the situation since Harry pushed back Neville, his hand placed firmly on his chest. Neville was surprised but stopped when he look up at Harry who started moving his hips so he was bouncing up and down on Neville’s cock. The way Neville slicked in and out of him made Harry shiver and circle his hips slightly to tease.

“Man Harry, you look good.” Neville mumbled not being able to make out the blush that formed on Harry’s face.

“Neville.” Harry whined softly feeling his release building up more rapidly. He wanted to come and then make Neville come inside of him.

He jumped slightly not noticing Neville’s hand going up his body till it was rubbing against his nipple. A small squeak left his lips making him get even hotter in the face. Neville grew excited loving the most when Harry would make small whines. He thrust his hips up quickly making Harry gasp and scratched at Neville’s chest slightly. He knew he‘d really have to hide himself in the shower tomorrow.

“I’m gonna come.” Harry moaned out.

“Come just from me being inside you Harry.” Neville whispered making another small moan leave the boys lips. Still he listened to Neville and with the help of him really rode Neville. Sharp thrusts hitting his prostate over and over again.

“Ahh~ Neville!” Harry’s body jerked as he dug his nails into Neville's chest. All the pleasure felt like it was physical attacking him as he came. Neville groaned as Harry tighten around him making him come also  inside of Harry. 

The two of them were breathing dramatically trying to calm down. Neville was smiling but stopped when he realized something was off. Although Harry just moaned like crazy and his whole body was shaking, their was no cum on Neville’s chest. He raised a brow looking to see that there wasn’t even precum slipping out of Harry’s cock. Still Harry was definitely coming down from a high as he rested against Neville who was now sitting up.

“Harry.” Neville said softly making Harry hum as he wrapped his arms around him. “You didn’t come.”

“Huh?” Harry pulled back and looked at him confused before it seemed to hit him that there was no cum. “How?”

“I don’t know, you definitely came in the sense of everything else.” They both noticed that Harry was still extremely hard.

“I don’t get it.” Harry eyed Neville with confusion making him lean forward and kiss Harry softly.

“Me either, but I’ll definitely make sure it happens now.” Neville pushed Harry back so he was against the pillows again. When he pulled out of Harry his cum leaked out making Harry close his legs slightly. That didn’t last long as Neville went down Harry’s body, letting out a hot breath against his cock. Harry shivered already wanting to come again but he wanted more attention down there then just a breath.

Neville was then letting his tongue go around his head which had Harry jumping slightly but Neville was placing his hand on his chest and keeping him down. He didn’t waste his time in bobbing his head up and down, making Harry moan and arch his hips up into Neville’s mouth. Already he knew he was ready to come and that thought was harped on more when Neville let his tongue go up his slit. An almost high pitched moaned left Harry’s lips as he came in Neville’s mouth without warning. Neville didn’t mind one bit.

“Fuck~” Harry buried his face in the pillow as he felt Neville still suck on him.

“There we go.” Neville said softly making Harry breathed dramatically. 

“That was intense.” Harry managed to say.

“It was, are you ok?”

“Mhm, lay with me.”Neville smiled reaching for whatever wand he could find and said the cleaning spell they always used.

Once Harry was clean Neville pulled him into his chest, nuzzling his face into the top of Harry’s head. With some awkward movements they managed to get under the sheets. Harry let his hand rub Neville’s back and softly kiss his neck as he drifted off to sleep. Usually they made sure they set an alarm to wake them up before someone found them, but they forgot.

 

Noises were happening around the room making Neville twitch slightly before his eyes slowly opened. Everything was fuzzy making him blink his eyes a couple of times before realizing Harry was still in bed with him fast asleep. It took him a couple more seconds till he realized everyone else was awake now making him go in a panic as their voices filtered through the room. The panic only rose more when his curtain was being pulled back.

“Hey Nev-” Seamus stood there making direct eye contact with Neville who was looking back him wide eyes. Silence filled them two as they could still heard Dean and Ron. “Uh, have you seen Harry?”

“No.” Neville said in a small voice as Harry was still soundly asleep.

“Ok.” Seamus shut the curtain but before it closed all the way he threw a thumbs up. “He’s probably on the field Ron.”

“Oh yeah the game against Slytherin is this weekend. Is Neville coming?” Ron said making Neville freak that he’d be the next one to pull the curtain back. Neville had no idea  how Ron would react seeing his best mate pretty much naked and cuddled up with him.

“He barely got up and I’m hungry now. We’ll meet you in the hall Neville.” Seamus called making Neville let out a breath and collapse against his bed as he heard the three of them leave. His eyes were now on Harry who didn’t even look close to waking up any second. Neville bit his bottom lip before placing a kiss against Harry’s forehead. They’d deal with Seamus later.


	25. Day 26: Heat (Sirius/Remus)

 

“Is Remus ok?” James asked Sirius as they looked at said boy who was sitting by one of the windows.

“I have no idea. He hasn’t told me, and it’s not like the full moon is coming up. He’s still got two weeks.” Sirius answered worried about something else being wrong.

“Maybe try buttering him up. Use your charm, you are his boyfriend.” Sirius rolled his eyes. James had no idea Sirius had already tried that.

“Yeah let me try that one again.” James shrugged as Sirius kept his eyes on Remus. He just wanted to know what was going on with him.

 

“You know James is going to get all high horse when he realizes we stole his cloak.” Sirius said as he followed Remus who was looking down at their map.

“I’ll take the fall, I just can’t stay in our room ok.” Remus said right as they got to one of their secretive entrances.

“What’s up with that anyway, are you feeling alright?”

“I’ll explain in a bit.” 

Sirius bit his lip as they went through the passage and soon were met with the grounds. He noticed how Remus felt hot, even to touch. It was rather suffocating under the cloak, but he didn’t want to say anything. They were soon at the Whomping Willow and made their way over to the entrance. There they took the same route as always to the Shrieking Shack. Halfway there they slid off the cloak and walked in silence. Sirius eyed Remus whose chest was rising rather fast. It worried Sirius but he didn’t want to rattle off questions since Remus already agreed to tell him what was happening.

When they finally got to the Shrieking Shack Remus went in first followed but Sirius. They went to the room where they always went when shifting in their animagus forms or in Remus’s case, a werewolf. Remus walked over to the window looking out again while Sirius placed the cloak and map on a halfway broken chair.

“Remus, what’s this about?” Sirius asked rubbing his hands together.

He watched Remus take a deep breath before turning around and walking straight up to Sirius. No words left his lips as he felt Remus’s lips on his, all while being pushed back till he was against the wall. There was no clue as to what brought this on, but it didn’t mean he didn’t like it due to the fact that Remus’s tongue was rubbing against his, exerting dominance out of every pore.

“Remus.” Sirius breathed against his lips before giving him a bruising kiss and pulling away. “What’s going on? You’ve been looking terrible these past couple of days.”

“Iminheat.” Remus mumbled making Sirius raise a brow.

“What?” They looked at each other with flushed faces and dark eyes.

“I’m in heat.” Remus said making Sirius' eyes widen.

“Really? That’s a thing?”

“Apparently. Think it has something to do with my age though since this has never happened. But I just have these urges, and I’m hot all the time. And then I look at you and my hormones go all over the place, and frankly, I’d love to just to run over to you and fuck you right there and then.” Sirius felt his own body heat up as he looked down to see Remus’s dick fully hard and straining against his pants.

“How long has this been going on?”

“About two days. I didn’t really get it at first, just thought it was some fever or something. But by today it all started to make sense, especially when I saw you changing this morning.”

“Shit Remus.” Sirius was at a lost for words as he eyed Remus. He somehow looked sexier than normal as he looked Sirius up and down like a predator. That only enhanced more as Remus took a step forward and cornered Sirius right against the wall.

“So can I?”

“Can you what?”

“Fuck you. Right here, right now.”

“You don’t even have to ask.” Sirius gripped Remus’s shirt and brought them closer, gaining a smirk from him.

“That’s what I love to hear.”

Like that the two of them started another fierce make out battle as they tripped over their feet. Remus was soon on his back on the floor while Sirius straddled him. He rubbed down on him feeling as he got hard and Remus only twitched more. The shirts were the easy part to get off,but the pants took some time since they kept stopping to kiss the other, or kiss down their body. Having Remus naked though only made Sirius hornier, especially when he saw his erect dick begging for attention.

“I can’t even begin to tell you how much I’ve been holding myself back today.” Remus groaned out as he made Sirius now lay on his back as he gripped his pants and ripped them off before throwing them across the room.

“Well from how you just took off my pants right there I can tell you were holding yourself back a lot. Wish you hadn't though. Wouldn't have minded going a round while we skipped class. You probably could’ve even teased me.”

“If I had done that then there was no stopping me from taking you in front of everyone and showing them you’re mine.” The way Remus growled that out only made Sirius wish he had done it more. Yes he wasn't one for having sex in front of an audience, but Remus doing it for the reason of just wanting to prove something did make his dick twitch.

“Fuck me now Remus.” Sirius groaned making him smirk.

“Oh I plan to.” Remus said setting them right off into the night.

 

“Shit Remus.” Sirius groaned feeling his dick leak precum as Remus abused his prostate.

“You feel better tonight.” Remus stated feeling the way Sirius clenched around him.

“Kind of love this new side of you.” Remus during sex was aggressive, but never to this level. Sirius felt like he was about to be broken, and he loved it. To the point where he wanted Remus to do this to him every time they have sex. Just make him get on his hands and knees and fuck him.

“I can tell, I’m curious to see how much you can take of it.” That thought alone almost made Sirius come, but he kept it in not wanting this round to end yet.

“I’ll try my best.”

“Good boy.” Remus leaned forward and nipped at the back of Sirius' neck.

Remus started thrusting even harder resulting in a cry moans from Sirius. Without realizing it Sirius' legs gave in and he sunk down. That just made Remus tighten his arms around his waist tighter and keep his hips up. Badly Remus just wanted to bite Sirius on the neck as he came deep inside of him. But he knew it would leave a permanent scar so he was planning on doing that outside of school. So for now he nipped at his ears and back.

“You’re going to kill me.” Sirius gasped feeling the last of his self-control leave him.

“You’d know I’d never do that, but I am going to fuck you till you pass out.” That was enough to set Sirius off as he came all over the floor. Remus smirked seeing the way Sirius shivered and moaned out. Remus held back though, stopping himself so he didn't come. “Another round.”

Sirius hummed but stopped when he was being turned around so he was on his back. Remus bit his lip at the sight of Sirius completely sweaty and breathing faster than ever. The tip of his dick glistened as small trails of cum were dripping down his shaft. He knew once he came he’d be giving Sirius a bit more pleasure by sucking on his dick.

“Remus.” Sirius said softly shutting his eyes and slowly Remus started his actions up.

“One more time beautiful,  I know you can do it.”  All Sirius could do was nod weakly as Remus gripped his thighs and thrust his hips harder.

A gasp left Sirius as he squeezed his legs so he could bring Remus closer. He really felt like there was a possibility of Remus killing him since his gaze was sharper and he looked like he wanted to go down and bite Sirius. He’s never felt his body shake like this before  but of course the person who could make that happen is Remus. And he fucking loved it.

“Shit, I’m going to come in you.” Remus growled leaning down to mark of parts of Sirius that he knew no one else would see.

“Come in me.”  Sirius chanted making Remus smile.

He leaned down and let his lips press against Sirius, his hips now moving at an alarming rate. Sirius let his arms wrap around Remus as their tongues started rubbing against each other. Remus pulled back slightly, Sirius moaning against his mouth as he felt the precum started to drip. With a low groan Remus came inside Sirius who shook and gripped Remus tighter. They both let out ragged breaths, Remus leaning against Sirius’s who was now sporting another hard on that was sensitive to the touch.

“What time do you think it is right now?” Remus questioned remembering them leaving around 1 in the morning.

“I don’t know.” Sirius breathed out wanting to reach down and touch himself.

“Well can we continue until the sun comes up.”

“Will I be able to skip class tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“Then go ahead.” Remus smirked loving the smile that went to Sirius’ lips. Still even if Sirius had said no he wasn’t sure how well he could’ve kept it down since the heat was building up more in him. He had no idea when it’d be over, but he was going to enjoy it with the time spent with Sirius underneath him.


	26. Day 27: Crossdressing (Cedric/Harry)

 

“You’re going to end up burning my skin off.” Harry mumbled while eying Cedric.

“Sorry, you just look real good.” Cedric said as he looked at Harry who was gripping the ends up the black skirt to try and keep it from lifting up any further.

“Remind me to never make bets with you.”

“Aww no, you always lose them.”

“I know, and your punishments are the worst.”

“Well they’re the best for me.” Harry rolled his eyes as he finally stopped messing with the skirt. He now had respect for the girls since just wearing it for him was already rather annoying.

“Come over here.”

“What’re you going to do?”

“Admire you.” A small sigh as he walked towards Cedric. He was glad heels weren’t also involved in this outfit. But undergarments were so the he had to deal with that.

The bra he was wearing was completely useless so he really had no idea why he was wearing it. And then the panties, although silky and comfortable, felt weird walking in. They were on the verge of riding up but Harry really didn’t want to mess with them because that would kill the mood. Which also wouldn’t be a bad thing for him right now if it got him out of this outfit. The only part that was ok was the top which was a simple sweater that was soft.

“Are you willing to do a spin?” Cedric questioned making Harry quickly shake his head. He felt like the skirt was getting shorter when he was walking, he could only imagine what spinning would do.

“I barely want to wear it.” Harry mumbled returning his hands to the edge of his skirt to keep it down.

“But you do look really good. It for some reason suits you well. I know you don’t want to hear that, but man do you look ravishing.”

“Cedric.” 

“Harry.”  Cedric gripped Harry’s hand and pulled him forward so he was between his legs. He loved the way Harry was blushing and all he wanted to do was tease him but he kept to himself for now.

“Cedric you really need to stop staring.”

“That’s going to be impossible Harry.”

Harry whined as Cedric made him finally sit down on the bed next to him. He covered his thighs with his hand as he stared down at his lap. Cedric however placed his hand on his cheek and made him look back up before kissing him softly. They both knew things wouldn’t go well if Cedric shoved him down on the bed and kissed him that way. Harry had to be eased into it.

“Maybe you should’ve wore stockings with this.” Cedric mumbled against Harry’s lips which made the other groan softly.

“Don’t push it.”

“Ok ok.” Cedric slipped his hand to Harry’s leg and moved them so they rested on his lap. Harry scooted closer still keeping his hands on his lap as Cedric drifted his fingers up and down Harry’s legs.

“That tickles.”

“Try not to kick me.” Harry smirked tempted to do it but he just scooted closer to Cedric and rested his chin on his shoulder. Cedric turned his head and pressed his lips against Harry’s again as he started rubbing Harry’s leg.

Harry let himself be distracted as he felt Cedric’s slowly trail his hand up his leg till he was at his thigh. He felt their hands brush together which had him moving his and placing them on Cedric’s shoulders. Cedric smiled slightly as he rubbed Harry’s thighs, letting his fingers trail slightly up his inner thigh but not all the way. He did however let his tongue slip in Harry’s mouth which made the other moan softly as both of their tongues rubbed together.

At this point Harry felt like jelly as he held onto Cedric trying not to fall. Cedric finally slipped his hand up Harry’s inner thigh and under the skirt. A small moan left Harry’s lips as he gripped onto Cedric tighter but went right back to kissing him. Cedric’s brushed his fingers against the silk underwear before going more up so his palm rubbed slightly against Harry’s bulge. He wasn’t hard yet, but Cedric was going to change that up real soon.

“Cedric.” Harry moaned into his mouth as he felt Cedric grip him slightly, the silk underwear brushing over his sensitive cock.

“I love when you moan.” Cedric whispered pulling back and really focusing on his hand that was up Harry’s skirt.

“I swear with you.” Harry eyed him but soon shut his eyes as he felt the pleasure start to hit him. Even though Cedric’s hand wasn’t directly touching him he still felt the heat from him. He nibbled on his bottom lip as his nails dug into Cedric’s shoulder.

“Want me to suck you off?” Harry blushed more at the question as Cedric was giving him a slight smile.

“O-ok.” He noticed how Cedric was to happy as he made Harry slip his legs off his lap so they hung off the edge of the bed. Cedric slipped off the bed and made Harry spread his legs as he got between them.

Harry’s whole face was red as he watched the way Cedric eyed him hungrily. He didn’t even have to lift up the skirt but instead leaned forward so he was between Harry’s thighs. His hot breath went over him as Cedric hooked his finger in the hem of the underwear and tugged them down. Not all the way through but instead to where his cock was out but nothing else. Cedric licked his lips slightly before leaning forward and letting his tongue go up Harry’s half hard shaft.

“Ahh~” Harry softly moaned shamelessly spreading his legs more. Cedric really enjoyed that as he let his tongue go up and circle the head. He didn’t waste time taking Harry into his mouth and gaining another moan from him.

The sight of Cedric between his legs, the skirt slightly covering him, was starting to set Harry off. He wanted to reach out and thread his fingers through Cedric’s hair but he just continued to fist the sheets in his hands. Thankfully Cedric wasn’t holding his hips down so Harry was free do thrust his hips slightly wanting to be buried deep in Cedric’s mouth. Cedric’s hands were soon going up Harry’s body making him lean back and rest his legs on his shoulders.

“Mmm~ Cedric.”

“Can you get the lube baby?” Cedric questioned softly as he rubbed Harry’s thigh. Slowly Harry gained his control back before he nodded his head even though he knew Cedric didn’t see him. He sat up and pulled his legs towards him, blushing as his precum was staining the skirt at this point. Cedric got back on the bed as Harry got to the nightstand and opened the drawer and pulled out the lube.

“Cedric.” Harry muttered looking back as Cedric was rubbing the back of his thigh.

“Sorry.” Cedric almost sing songed which had Harry sighing before he was turning back around and tossing the lube to Cedric. He had no idea how to sit with the skirt on. His underwear still wasn’t completely on so his hard cock was pressing against the skirt, making it rise up slightly. That didn’t go unnoticed by Cedric who was staring down at Harry’s lap when the other decided to go on his knees.

Cedric crawled over to Harry who blushed at how he looked like a predator. They both went back so Harry was resting against the pillows as Cedric straddled his right leg. Harry gripped the front of his sweater as the skirt went more up his thighs. Soon Cedric was leaning down so he was pressed against Harry, kissing all along his face before locking lip with him. Slowly Harry tighten his legs around Cedric, feeling his cock pressed against Cedric’s clothed one.

His leg was being pushed back slightly making the skirt go up so his cock was now visible. A shiver worked its way up his spine as he felt Cedric rubbed down him. The sound of the cap being popped off the bottle of lube went unnoticed by Harry who was instead tangling his fingers in Cedric’s hair as their tongues rubbed against each other. 

“Fuck Harry.” Cedric groaned as he pulled away, a trail of saliva going down his chin and Harry’s. He let his hand rub Harry’s thigh soothingly before pushing it bad a bit more and pouring lube onto his fingers. Harry bit down on his lip as shivers were already going through his body.

“That stuff is cold.” Harry mumbled softly making Cedric smile slightly.

“Sorry about that. I can keep you distracted though.”

Before Harry knew it Cedric was going back down his body again and not wasting time in taking Harry back into his mouth. Harry gasped feeling his head arch back as Cedric took him almost all the way down to the base. He was gasping again as Cedric’s finger pushed aside the underwear and probed his entrance till he was slipping it in. The coldness like always hit Harry but as soon as Cedric let his tongue go up his slit he stopped thinking.

“Cedric.” Harry moaned as his hand went down to once again tangle in his hair. Cedric smiled as much as he could, his head bobbing up and down and his finger thrust into Harry’s entrance. It didn’t take long for him to thrust more of his fingers into Harry which made the boy whine and try to pull away from Cedric. “You’re going to make me come.”

“Maybe that’s the point.” Cedric said.

“Ahh!” Harry moaned feeling Cedric hit his prostate. Cedric smiled thrusting his fingers harder and pressing down whenever he felt Harry’s prostate.

In minutes Harry felt like he was just a puddle as Cedric continued to pleasure him with his fingers. With one hand Cedric was able to push his pants and boxers down enough so his cock was no longer restrained and grab the lube again. He let it drip onto his cock which made him jump slightly since it was cold. As he rubbed it against himself he started twisting his fingers inside of Harry, making him moan and grip at the sweater he was wearing.

“Are you ready for me?” Cedric asked softly knocking Harry out of his thoughts.

“Yes.” Harry said almost at once. His eyes were dark and his legs wee spreading open to accommodate Cedric. Although Cedric knew for certain that Harry probably didn’t even realize he was doing that.

“You’re beautiful.” The tip of Cedric’s cock was rubbing against Harry’s entrance, slowly slipping in. A small moan left Harry’s lips as Cedric ran his hands up his inner thighs. “You make me want to just wreck you.”

“C-Cedric.” Harry stuttered thinking about what he said. Cedric just smiled pressing more into Harry till he bottomed out. A long moan left Harry’s lips as he looked down to see Cedric’s hips pressing against his bottom.

“Well you do. One moment I want to treat you with the utmost respect and the next I just want to thrust hard into you till you’re screaming my name.” That alone made Harry blush more as the sweater he was wearing started to become unbearable as the heat was trapped. “Which one would you like right now?”

“I don’t know.” Harry wasn't expecting a question like that. He gasped as Cedric pulled out slightly before thrusting shallowly back in. The tip of his slightly brushed against Harry’s prostate which made him squeeze his legs.

“Guess we’ll have to see how this turns out.”

Cedric reached down and gripped Harry’s hips firmly in his hands before he started thrusting into him. Harry shut his eyes since the image of his skirt being hiked up and the underwear still on him was embarrassing. For Cedric though it was an amazing image with Harry’s legs spread for him and the moans leaving his lips. He let his hand slip under Harry’s sweater, feeling his hot skin. A gasp left Harry’s lips as he felt Cedric’s fingers slipped under the bra and rub against his nipple.

“Hng~” Harry moaned softly wanting to feel Cedric deeper but not having the strength to tell him. He just kept his eyes closed, afraid of the sound he’d make when he saw Cedric above him. He knew his eyes were probably dark at this point and he was most likely staring at Harry like he was a wolf.

“Harry, why won’t you look at me?” Cedric questioned realizing that Harry still had yet to open his eyes for him.

“This is embarrassing.” Harry mumbled feeling the skirt brush against his bobbing cock.

“You look amazing for me though.” Harry whined as Cedric twisted his nipple slightly.

“Lucky you.” Cedric smiled fondly as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry gripped onto Cedric’s shoulder as he thought about how close he was now.

“Come on Harry, I want to see your face. And us being this close you won’t be able to see anything but me.”

“How is that any better? I feel like I’m going to pass out because your look is so intense.” Harry said quickly making Cedric lean forward and kiss Harry softly on the lips.

“Sorry about that, I’d really love you to look at me though Harry. I promise I’ll try to tone it down a bit.” They both laughed softly as finally Harry opened his eyes back up. He blinked slightly from the light in the room, but his gaze was soon focused on Cedric who’s hair was pushed back so here weren’t strands hanging in front of his eyes.

“You look good.” Harry mumbled making Cedric smile as he tightened his arms around Harry.

“Back at you.”

Slowly Cedric started thrusting back into Harry making them both moan. Cedric couldn’t help but think that Harry felt more wet down there a oppose to other times they’ve done this. He wasn’t going to mention that though since Harry would probably go back to closing his eyes. He just enjoyed the way Harry clamped around him but also how easy it was to slip in and out of him.

Harry felt his heart racing as he watched Cedric close his eyes slightly and then groan when he would go deep inside of Harry. Another thing that wasn’t helping Harry’s heart was the skirt rubbing against his cock mostly due to Cedric’s stomach rubbing against him. Before he knew it Cedric was pushing his sweater up till it was over his head and on the ground.

“Harry you need to control your looks.” Cedric muttered leaning down and nipping at Harry’s neck. Harry moaned not knowing what to say as Cedric again slipped his hand under the bra and started rubbing his nipple.

Cedric’s other hand slipped up the other side of the bra making Harry bite onto his bottom lip. However Cedric didn’t use his hand but instead kissed down Harry’s chest and let his tongue go around Harry’s nipple. Already Harry felt close to coming, but with Cedric doing that he found it rather unfair because he just wanted to release and moan Cedric’s name.

“I-I’m close.” Harry admitted feeling his own hips start to move so Cedric could get deeper than before.

“Come for me baby.” Cedric said hotly against his chest as he thrust his hips up harder. 

Cedric’s hot breath made Harry shiver and squeeze his legs as he came against the skirt. He moaned loudly gripping onto any part of Cedric he could reach. A huge smile was on Cedric’s face as he pulled out of Harry. He slipped the condom off and started to pump himself as he looked at Harry breathing deeply and a flushed face. A wet patch was now on the skirt and some of the cum had leaked through. It didn’t take long for Cedric to come all over Harry's thighs and stomach.

“Shit.” Cedric breathed out bracing himself on the bed before he fell on top of Harry. “You good?”

“Yes, come down here.” Cedric smiled but he didn’t lean down automatically. He reached for his wand and quickly cleaned up the two of them. He then helped Harry out of the outfit and let it fall to the ground before he did join Harry down on the bed. He pulled him into his arms and kissed Harry all over the face which had Harry smiling. “You’re cute.”

“Thanks. So what should you wear next time?” Harry smacked Cedric in the arm.

“I’m winning the bet next time.”

“We’ll see.”


	27. Day 28: Praise (Ron/Harry)

 

“Congratulations.” Ron said as he held onto Harry’s hand while they hid under the tall bleachers on the Quidditch field.

“You know, everyone is going to be expecting me in the tower considering we just won.” Harry said as his back was pressed against one of the pillars holding the bleachers up.

“They can wait for their hero a little longer.” Harry shivered as Ron whispered that into his neck.

“So are you the one giving me my trophy?”

“Yes and maybe something even more.”

“Lucky me.”

Ron shoved his lips against Harry’s letting his tongue slip in automatically. A muffled groan left Harry’s mouth as he gripped the front of Ron’s shirt and opened his mouth wider for Ron’s tongue. Harry managed to get off the easy parts of his quidditch uniform but that was all he could do before he felt Ron grip his behind and massage him slightly.

“This uniform is a lot more difficult than I thought.” Ron muttered against Harry’s lips before he pulled his wand out from his jacket. In mere seconds Harry’s clothes were gone making him flush as he tried to adjust to his clothes all of a sudden being gone.

“Ron.” Harry whined making the redhead smirk before he leaned down and picked up the quidditch cloak from the ground. He slipped it back on Harry so he was slightly covered, but the front of him completely exposed.

“You look great Harry, maybe you should fly like this.”

“So I see your find with a bit of exhibitionism”

“Hmm, never mind.”

“Knew it.” Harry finally got Ron out of his jacket and sweater so his upper body was exposed. Ron wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist and made them both go down to the ground. Harry was grateful for the cloak since the grass wasn’t poking into his back.

Ron straddled Harry as he undid his fly and pushed his pants down. Harry eyed him hungrily as he saw the bulge in Ron’s boxers. He smiled as Ron threw his pants to the side and got on top Harry. The both of them breathing deeply as Harry reached down and gripped Ron’s cock that was starting to poke out of the small opening in his boxers. 

“God I want to fuck you so bad.” Ron groaned out making Harry smile.

“Do it Ron, I want you to fuck me. Fill me up.” As Harry said that he gripped Ron’s cock a bit tighter in his hand. Ron breathed sharply through his nose as he loved the way Harry’s eyes grew dark with lust.

“Ok.” Ron said softly as he gripped his wand. He muttered the lubrication spell near Harry’s entrance making the raven haired boy gasp as the oil dripped from his hole. Ron licked his lips at the sight, letting his fingers rub against his rim in a slow motion. Harry gripped what he could of the ground, pulling up shard of grass in the process. Finally Ron slipped a finger inside making Harry moan in relief as he spread his legs more. “I love having this affect on you.”

“I love it to but hurry because I want you to come inside me.” Ron’s skin grew hot at the thought. 

Usually he’d pull out and come over Harry’s body, very much liking the sight of covering Harry’s sinful body with his cum. But coming inside of him was even better since it always made Harry do this high pitched moan. Plus Ron tended to still finger him afterwards, loving the feeling of his warm seed inside of Harry, rubbing against his walls. Already he was getting excited as he slipped two more fingers inside of Harry’s wanting entrance.

Harry lifted his leg up and used his toes to push down Ron’s boxers. They were down to his knees when Ron finally pulled his fingers out and muttered another lubricant spell onto his now visible cock.

“Are you ready for me?”

“Merlin yes. Give it to me.” Harry breathed out grabbing onto Ron’s arms. Ron smiled inching forward before gripping the base of his cock and rubbing it against HArry’s entrance.

He teased Harry for a minute, letting his head get caught on the rim before pulling it away. Slowly he’d slipped his head in but pull out which made Harry whin at the loss. Finally Ron gripped Harry’s waist and pushed forward till he bottomed out. Harry’s chest was rising fast as he lazily reached down and rubbed himself slightly. A quick thrust was sent making Harry stop and moan out Ron’s name.

“You always feel so tight and hot for me Harry.” Ron breathed out sending his hips moving.

“I-it’s just for you.” Harry moaned loving the feeling of Ron slipping in and out of his wet hole.

“It is? Well that’s amazing. I love that I’m the only one who makes you feel this way.”

“You are, only you can do this to me Ron. No one else. I’m yours Ron Weasley.” Ron smiled at Harry using his full name. It made him feel amazing being praised like this by Harry.

“Tell me about it more Harry.” Harry reached his hands down to spread his cheeks more and give Ron a better view.

“Only your cock can make me this wet. Over the summer when I think of you I always wet myself and wish you were there with me. I fantasize about the idea of you being in my bed, covering my mouth and screwing me into the mattress. And then when I do see you, I always want to jump on you and let you take me.”

Everything was growing hot between the two boys as they eyed each other hungrily. Ron had gripped the back of Harry’s knees and pushed his legs back so they almost touched his chest. Harry could feel himself getting sore but there was no way he was stopping Ron.

“Bloody hell Harry, if only you had told me this sooner. Don’t think you’re the only one feeling that way though. Whenever you’re not near me all I can think of is you naked and underneath me. I love the way you squeeze me like you don’t want me leaving. And your face, my my your face Harry, it’s so seductive. I don’t think you realize that. I just want you on your knees with my cock deep in your throat.” Harry whined feeling himself get close to his release as Ron continued to speak.

“All you have to do is ask Ron, I’ll do that happily. You’re so big, I want you just about anywhere. Aaah~ god, hit that spot again Ron. Only you know where it is.” Ron smiled wickedly as his thrusts grew harder and deeper. Harry moaned each time his prostate was even rubbed against. All he could think about was that if he was a girl, Ron would’ve definitely knocked him up right about now.

“Shit, I’m close Harry.” Ron groaned seeing the way Harry’s cock bob up and down with each thrust. “You want me to fill you up?”

“Yes yes yes. Come in me Ron, come deep inside me. Make me scream your name.” It didn’t take much after that to make Ron come. As soon as he was buried deep inside of Harry he came automatically. He was given the high pitched moaned he was waiting for. Harry’s head was thrown back as he still moved his hips as if Ron could get any deeper. Ron groaned one more time before pulling out and looking at the destroyed Harry. His cum dripped onto Harry’s quidditch cloak making him smile. He wasn’t done however as he kissed Harry’s chest and went down till he was met with Harry’s cock that was dripping precum and a lovely red color.

“Ron!” Harry gasped as Ron took him into his mouth. Instinctively his hips arched up wanting to be in Ron’s mouth more. Ron however pushed his hips down and set at his own agonizing pace of slowly going up Harry’s shaft, swirling his tongue around his head before going back down.

Harry’s legs were spread more making Ron run his hands up and down his inner thighs. Harry shivered as his hands slipped down to grip at Ron’s hair. It wasn't long till he came down Ron’s throat, the redhead groaning as he did his best to swallow all that he could. Some of Harry’s cum slipped down his cock and onto his abdomen, but he didn’t mind.

“You look so good like this Harry.” Harry took deep breaths before his eyes focused on Ron.

“Only you see this because you’re the only one that can make me look this way.”

“Good.” Ron leaned down placing a kiss on Harry’s lips that resulted in the two of them wrapping their arms around the other and not breaking apart. Meanwhile everyone was in the Gryffindor tower wondering where their golden boy was and whether or not they should start the celebration.


	28. Day 29: Smiles & Laughter (Sirius/James)

 

“Shh.” James shushed out as Sirius and him stumbled through the back kitchen door.

“The plant was in the way.” Sirius hushed back as he closed the door as slow as he could.

It was 2 in the morning and both James and Sirius were barely getting back to James house. After his parents had fell asleep both of them hand snuck out the window and went down to a neighbor's house that were throwing a party. It was a bunch of kids that were older than them, but they practically fit in right away. So much so that they were offered drinks since they manage not to look like infants. But because of that the two of them were pretty tipsy and trying their best to go up the stairs. This was the first time either of them had drank so they didn’t know how drunk they were.

Once they got to the top of the stairs they decided to go into Sirius' room since James' room was too close to his parents and he wasn’t in the right mind to be sneaky. So they both slipped into the room, Sirius once again closing the door slowly before taking a deep breath.

“My parents are going to kill me if they find out.” James whispered as if his parents could hear him.

“Relax James, we’ll be fine. Unless you plan on screaming down the hallway.”

“No no no.” Sirius smirked walking over to his bed, as straight as he could, and sat down making James do the same.

“Tonight was fun though.”

“It was. Alcohol really doesn’t taste so great.”

“Not the kind they had. Guess we’ll have to try what else is out there.” James smiled before he leaned back and shut his eyes. Sirius followed, also shutting his eyes and taking even breaths. “Who was that guy who kept talking your ear off?”

“I don’t know. He said his name was Henry, no Hector. Wait I think it was Henry.” James was automatically confused making Sirius chuckle.

“What did he want?”

“He was asking for my number but I don’t know what he meant by that. Is that a muggle thing?”

“I think so.”

“Well that’s what he asked and when I said I didn’t have one I think he thought I was lying to him. Thanks for saving me by the way.”

“No problem.” Sirius had really taken James away because he wasn’t comfortable with Henry getting that close to James. Especially since the guy was obviously older and James was only 15.

“Wait...was he hitting on me?” Sirius laughed but both him and James slapped their hands over his mouth. “Shh.”

“Sorry. But really James that barely snapped for you? Did you not see the way he was eye-fucking you?”

“Ew no, was he?”

“Yes. Pretty sure everyone noticed beside you apparently. You’re very clueless.”

“Well I was drunk.”

“You only had half a drink when that happened.”

“Guess I’m a lightweight.” They both smiled at each other. Sirius noticed that James hand rested against his chest as he held himself up. “Well a lot of people were looking at you to.”

“Were they? I wasn’t looking at them.”

“You sure made them sad.”

“Who cares? My eyes were on someone else.”

“I know.” James said softly making silence go between them.

They both stared at each other, still with those loose smiles on their faces. Without thinking about it James leaned down and pressed his lips against Sirius’s. Sirius let his hand slip his finger through the back of James hair and pressed him down closer so the kiss was more bruising. James hand was rubbing against Sirius' chest as they kissed each other more intensely. The first to pull away was James, they were both breathing hard, the alcohol on their breaths between them.

“Bet you Henry wanted to do that to me.” James said with a smirk that had Sirius shaking his head and gripping James shoulder to turn them around so he was on top now.

“Well sucks to be him.”

“I wouldn’t have kissed him anyway. He smelled like cheese.” Again Sirius almost laughed loudly but he managed to keep it down as he looked down at James who was sporting a flushed face.

“Thank whoever for that. I don’t smell like cheese right?”

“You smell good.”

“What type of good?”

“I can’t think. Just good.” That cemented Sirius leaning down and pressing his lips against James again.

James smiled into the kiss thinking about Sirius at the party. Sirius alway thought he was subtle in his emotions but he was nowhere close to that. He was fairly obvious and it always made James want to tease him whenever he could. Right now he wasn’t in the right mind though since his brain was only going one way instead of the billions of ways it usually went. All he could focus on was the way Sirius' lips felt against his.

“You’re so drunk.” James mumbled against Sirius lips which made him chuckle softly.

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are.”

“Are not.”

“Are too.”

The back and forth soon went on between the two, them saying their line and then kissing the other shortly on the lips. They switched to lying on their sides facing each other. Their legs tangled with one another as their hands were slightly drifting up and down the other’s body. James' smile was always contagious so Sirius couldn’t help but smile every time he opened his eyes enough to see his face.

“Are too.” James whispered before he kissed Sirius hard on the lips, the both of them pulling away breathless.

“Alright. I am.” Sirius said back as he let his arms wrapped around James tightly so there was no space between them. “You’re hard.”

“Am I?” James eyed down and finally noticed that he was indeed hard and also pressed against Sirius' hard on. “Oh I am.  Wanna help me? I’ll help you with yours.”

“Oh yeah.” Sirius didn’t hesitate in letting his hand trail down and start slipping his hand into James’ bottoms. That made the other boys breath hitch as he reached out for Sirius and did the same.

“Wow, you’re big.” James giggled out making Sirius tried to hold back his laugh.

“You’re cute James.” Was all he could say back before shushing him with his lips.

The two of them continued with their actions, any time they pulled away from their kiss they’d laughed softly like they were wondering why it took them so long to be doing this. James pulled back from their kiss and started going down Sirius’ neck. His free hand undid the buttons on his shirt as now he sucked on Sirius’ skin, trying to leave marks everywhere.

“James.” Sirius groaned loving the way James’ lips and hand felt on him.

“How jealous do you think Henry is right now?” James joked making Sirius let out an uneven laugh.

“You’re so dumb, but I bet he’s real jealous.”

James got all giddy as he made them turn around so Sirius was now on his back while he got on top. He continued to kiss down Sirius’ naked chest, shivering every time Sirus rub his thumb against his head. Already he could feel himself about to come, which wasn’t exactly hot in anyway, but this was the first time someone was touching him that wasn’t himself. Not to mention Sirius was very hot underneath him.

“I think I’m gonna..” James breathed out as his free hand gripped the bed sheets.

“Me too.” Sirius said wanting James to lean down and start kissing his chest again. That didn’t happen as they now put their whole attention onto jerking each other off.

Sirius couldn’t help but think how amazing James looked moaning on top of him. The sight alone made him come which only triggered James. The two of them moaned out before James collapsed on top of Sirius. After managing to slip their hands out of the other’s pants James turned so he now rested on his back, but his leg still hooked with Sirius’. 

“Did we really just do that?” James questioned making Sirius turn his head.

“Yes. Do you regret it?”

“We’ll see about that in the morning.” Sirius rolled his eyes as James chuckled. “I’m kidding.”

“Sure.” He felt James turn so his lips were pressed against his neck. Sirius wrapped his arm around James wanting to pass out but he was still dirty down there.

“I should head back to my room. Don’t exactly know how my parents will react if we’re in bed like this.”

“I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.”

“Well normally yes since I’d just be sleeping next to you, but I want to have my arms around you and maybe do some more things in the morning. I’m sure they wouldn't like that.”

“Guess you’re right. Make sure to stay quiet or we’re both getting caught.”

“I’m the stealthiest person to live Sirius.” Sirius laughed before turning his head and kissing James on the lips. Slowly they pulled away from each other and walked over to the bedroom door, sharing more kisses that would’ve been very incriminating if someone saw them.

“Night.”

“Night, see you tomorrow.”

“See you.” James gave Sirius one last kiss, this one with more tongue that had Sirius begging for more but James was opening the door. Before Sirius could get him to stay James tiptoed down the hall and disappeared into his room. A sigh left his lips as he shut his door and walked over to his closet to change. Of course James was on his mind and he was already thinking about the times James’ parents weren’t home and he’d be alone with him.


	29. Days 30 & 31: Eating out & Double Penetration (Fred/George/Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this series, I hope you enjoyed it all. Until next year, goodbye!

 

“Where’s Fred?” Harry asked as George was pushing him down onto their bed.

“We needed a bit more lube so he went out. So for now, you’re all mine.” George wiggled his brows which had Harry scoffing but also excited.

“Well looks like you better hurry up before he comes back.”

That was all he had to say before George was pushing Harry’s shirt up and throwing it to the floor. Harry just smiled and continued to watch George pull down his pants and boxers. Before he would get  embarrassed over being completely naked. But having dated George and Fred for the past 5 years had really changed him. They were constantly praising and telling him he looked beautiful so now he wasn’t as embarrassed. He couldn't help but feel completely loved by the Twins.

“Can I eat you out Harry?” George questioned as he was kissing down Harry’s chest and rubbing his dick slightly.

“Merlin yes.” Harry breathed out feeling himself twitch at the thought.

“My name is George.”

“Shut it.”

George smirked before making Harry turn around and lie on his stomach. He grabbed a pillow and place it under Harry’s hips so they were raised more. His lips started at Harry’s neck, kissing and sucking slightly as his hands lightly rubbed his sides. Slowly Harry relaxed, letting George do whatever he wanted to his body. The kisses were soft and slow as they went down his back, stopping every now and them to leave a love bite. At this point Harry was completely hard and rubbing against the pillow. George was enjoying the sight as he got to Harry’s bottom and nipped at the right cheek.

A small yelp left Harry’s lips as he felt George grab each of his cheeks and massage them against his hands. While Harry was enjoying the feeling, George was biting his bottom lip and feeling his dick struggle against his pants. He just forgot about it for now as he also laid on his stomach and spread Harry’s cheeks apart to reveal his pink entrance. Harry was shivering against George’s hands as the redhead leaned forward and let his tongue circle his entrance. 

He continued to do random shapes that had Harry moaning and thinking of how much he wanted George to tongue fuck him. George was in a teasing mood though and wanted to build Harry up as much as he could. George pulled back slightly and blew against Harry’s wet and sensitive entrance. A shiver worked its way up Harry’s body as he almost came. He gripped the sheets in his hands as he leaked precum against the pillow.

“G-George.” Harry whined not knowing what to say, but how he said George’s name was enough to make him smile slightly and rub Harry’s inner thigh.

“Sorry beautiful, I’ll give you what you want.”

Now that Harry’s lower half wasn’t stiff he was able to just pull one of Harry’s cheek before leaning forward and letting his tongue slip in. Harry moaned in relief as he felt George’s hot tongue rubbing against his inner walls. It made him think of his dick, but he focused on his tongue for right now. The way it twirled before growing stiff and thrusting into him. George’s lips were brushing against the rim which was only setting Harry off more. His hips had started to move, his dick rubbing against the pillow. One of his hand reached back to grip George’s hair and keep him in place.

“George don’t stop.” Harry moaned as George grew more intense with his tongue, it barely rubbing against Harry’s prostate which made the other whine.

“Yeah George, don’t stop.” Harry jerked slightly hearing Fred’s voice behind them. George didn’t falter once, like he already knew Fred had been in the room for a while now. Harry was trying to look back, but he was being held still as George’s tongue thrust in and out of him faster.

“G-George.”

“You look beautiful Harry.”  Fred was finally at the side of the bed, setting a bag on the nightstand. His hand reached forward and pushed back Harry’s hair.

“Fred.” Harry moaned feeling himself turned on more now that the other Twin was here.

“Did you miss me Harry?”

“Mhm.”

“Show me.” Fred unbuckled his belt before pushing his pants and boxers to the ground. Harry bit his lip seeing Fred’s half hard cock. He slid onto the bed, making Harry lift his upper half on the bed till he rested against Fred’s legs. No time was wasted as Harry gripped the base of his cock and leaned forward, letting his soft lips encircle the head. “That’s it beautiful.”

Fred leaned back against the headboard taking in the sight. Harry’s body completely flushed as slowly he took more of Fred into his mouth. Then there was George pleasuring Harry from behind, his stiff tongue going in and out fast then slow. Harry’s dick was rubbing against a precum soaked pillow that made him shiver and remind him of how close he was.

“Mph-gonnaaa.” Harry moaned against Fred’s dick before he pulled back and let out a shout. Fred grew excited Seeing Harry’s ‘O” face an the way his hips jerked as he came all over the pillow under him.

“Damn Harry.” Fred breath as Harry panted against his thigh. George pulled back licking his lips slightly rubbing them against the back of his hand.

George’s eyes were focused on Harry’s leaking entrance that made him want to shove his cock inside. He held back though because there was something else the Twins wanted to do tonight. George winked at Fred who smirked and reached over to grab the bag he brought in with him. He pulled out the new bottle of lube while Harry was still trying to catch his breath.

“Harry dear, are you better?” Fred asked softly as he pushed back Harry’s hair.

“Yes.” Harry hushed out before kissing Fred’s thigh and lifting his head up.

“We have a question beautiful.” George said kissing up Harry’s back.

“Hmm?”

“Do you think you can handle the both of us inside you tonight?” Harry moaned at just the thought. “I think that’s a yes George.”

Fred undid the cap on the lube and ripped off the foil. They slowly made Harry lift himself up so he rested chest to chest against Fred. George gripped Harry’s hips and made sure they were held up so they could prepare him. Harry’s body felt like jelly as he held onto Fred who was pouring the lube onto George’s hand. They both made Harry spread his legs more before George started rubbing his hand against his sensitive entrance. After two fingers Fred joined in, leaving Harry as a complete mess, him moaning against Fred’s neck. Now that they could finally reach his prostate he felt his world unraveling as all he wanted was to feel both of them deep inside him.

“I want you both.” Harry moaned feeling everything turn to mush as George and Fred spread their fingers inside of him.

“I think he’s more than ready.” Fred breathed out looking at Harry’s flushed face.

“Agree.” George said taking the lube and rubbing is over his cock.

George made Harry turn around so his back was pressed against Fred’s chest. Harry moaned softly as he felt Fred rub against him. George poured lube onto Fred’s cock which made Harry rub more down. Fred smirked, easily slipping inside of Harry who groaned in relief. They moved so Fred lay on his back while Harry held himself up slightly on his hands. George leaned forward making Harry lift his legs up slightly as he pressed against his already full entrance.

“Whoa.” Harry breathed feeling the head of George’s cock slip in.

“Just relax a bit more, then we’ll be making you feel amazing.” George said softly as Fred rubbed his back.

After a couple of deep breaths Harry looked down to see George halfway in. He could feel himself stretching more than normal as he tried his best not to lose it. It was a feeling he didn't think was possible, and although it hurt, it slowly got better. Fred was pressing right against his prostate, and with George’s added pressure the pleasure only grew more.

“This is tight.” Fred breathed out feeling his chest rise.

“I mean you both are in me.” Harry mumbled feeling slightly like he was about to explode.

“How full do you feel?” Both George and Fred’s hand rubbed against Harry’s abdomen making him whine.

“Very.” Harry gasped out as George thrust forward.

“Good, you’re going to be feeling this all night.”

“Shit.”

Fred kept pushing Harry’s hips down as George started thrusting his. Groans left Fred’s lips as his cock rubbed deliciously against Harry’s walls and George’s cock. Both of the Twins were thinking of why they didn’t do this sooner. The ways Harry’s moans bounced off the walls made them both feel hot. Harry was feeling even hotter though as both Fred and George rubbed inside of him. He never had felt his prostate rubbed against so good like this.

“Y-you’re going to kill me.” Harry moaned as the precum leaked onto his stomach. George licked his lips seeing the red angry tip of Harry’s cock begging for attention.

“I hope not, there’s so much more we’d like to do with you.” Fred breathed out seeing Harry’s body turn red from the heat.

“Yes, we still haven’t tied you up Harry.”

“Or eaten food off your body.”

“And then we also want to have a quick shag in public, of course discreetly.”

“Do you guys have a list?” Harry questioned feeling his face heat up with the intense look George was giving him.

“Yes.” The Twins said at once making Harry groan softly. 

Still he’d love to see said list and decide what would be the first thing to do. Harry’s arms were getting sore though as he held himself up. The Twins noticed which resulted in them slipping out making Harry whine since he had no idea how empty he felt without them inside of him. Harry was being turned around so he was facing Fred now.

“It’s my turn to look at this face.” Fred breathed out as he made Harry slip off his glasses. He laid back down but pulled Harry with him so there chests were pressed together.  Harry straddled Fred’s hips which had Freed gripping the back of his knees and pulling his legs up more.

“What a sight Harry.” George hushed out against the back of Harry’s neck before his hand smacked Harry’s behind. 

“I want you both back in me.”

“That’s what we like to hear.”

George gripped the base of Fred’s cock and let it slip back into Harry easily. Automatically Fred started thrusting his hips up since it was a lot easier now. Harry gasp and moaned against Fred’s neck as he his cock rubbing against Fred’s stomach. George started to enjoy the sight and sound of skin slapping against skin as he reached back for the lube and poured a bit more. His cock was already wet due to Harry, but he was planning on going a bit harder this round.

“F-f-fuck, Fred.” Harry moaned as George started to rub his cock more listening to Harry.

“You better hurry George or I’m keeping him all to myself and making him come.” Fred said as he gripped each of Harry’s cheeks and spread him.

“I would’ve just kicked you out of the room and kept him to myself the rest of the night.”

“I think I deserve him more, I got the lube while you were here alone.”

“Well-”

“Guys stop and the both of you fuck me now or I’m spending the night all to myself.” Harry finally snapped looking back at George then Fred. Both of the Twins raised their brows while looking at him.

“Well that makes us want to see you pleasure yourself alone. That’s something we haven’t really seen.” Harry groaned ready to slip off of Fred but George gripped his hips as the head of his cock rubbed against his full entrance.

“We’re sorry, we’ll give you what you want now.” George slowly slipped back into Harry making him moan as he collapsed on Fred’s chest. “I’m going to go a bit harder, is that ok?”

“Yes please.” Harry whined making Fred smile and press a kiss against his forehead before his eyes went to George.

“Do it.” Fred said with a smirk that had George snapping his hips forward.

Harry moaned out feeling his body grow hot and his own hips started to move as he felt himself getting closer. He was even willing to let Fred and George continue even if he came. All he wanted was to feel them rubbing against his walls as they gripped onto his hips for the rest of his life. More moans left his lips as Fred started jacking him off and George held his torso up as he rubbed Harry’s nipples between his fingers.

“Let me taste your cum Harry.” Fred groaned out as his hand jerked Harry faster.

Harry lost it at Fred’s words and the way both of their cocks pressed against his prostate with so much force. His head was thrown back against George’s shoulder as he came all over Fred. Every part of his body was shaking as he felt George still moving inside of him. After getting past his orgasm he looked down to see Fred licking his cum off his fingers while staring Harry deep in the eyes. George was placing bruising kisses against his neck as Harry continued to enjoy the sight of Fred and the pressure inside of him.

“Do you want us to come in you? Feel you up all the way.” George whispered into Harry’s ear.

“Yes yes yes. Come in me, fill me up.” Harry hips moved on their own as he tried to tighten himself around the two of them.

That wasn’t necessary since Fred was already coming deep inside of him. Harry let out a silent scream as George soon followed filling Harry even more. The three of them were gasping like mad as they collapsed on the bed. George slipped out since he knew Fred was being crushed right now. Fred once again gripped the back of Harry knees and made the boy move up his body till he slipped out of his wet hole. Harry breathed deeply as he felt both loads slipping out of him, dripping onto the bed and Fred.

“That was insane.” Fred breathed as Harry slipped off so he was between the Twins.

“I feel drained.” Harry mumbled shifting slightly due to the cum.

“I’ll clean you up.” George said ready to grab his wand to clean up but Harry quickly gripped his arm.

“No, I love feeling your cum inside of me.”

“You heard him George, leave him be. Please.” Fred pulled Harry onto him as Harry still gripped George’s arm.

“Alright then.” George relaxed and laid back down going into Harry’s other side. Harry felt himself drifting to sleep as he felt cum slipping down his thighs and Twins soft lips against his skin.


End file.
